Doce reencontro
by kacardoso
Summary: Ally não lamentava a noite de amor que tivera com Gabe MacAllister. Fora uma experiência nova dormir com um estranho, mas Ally nunca esquecera aqueles momentos de paixão. Lembrava-se daquela noite sempre que olhava para seu filhinho... Três anos depois, Ally surpreende-se ao descobrir que Gabe é irmão do noivo de sua irmã! Gabe fica igualmente surpreso ao saber que é pai...


Doce Reencontro (Julia n° 1124) Kim Lawrence.

Mais que um encontro fortuito?

**Ally **não lamentava a noite de amor que tivera com **Gabe MacAllister**. Fora uma experiência nova dormir com um estranho, mas Ally nunca esquecera aqueles momentos de paixão. Lembrava-se daquela noite sempre que olhava para seu filhinho...

Três anos depois, Ally surpreende-se ao descobrir que Gabe é irmão do noivo de sua irmã! Gabe fica igualmente surpreso ao saber que é pai... Ele quer Ally de volta em sua vida, permanentemente, mas... Como amante ou como esposa?

_**SÉRIE PASSION **_

_The Forbidden- Anne Mather(The Forbidden Mistress)__-Paixão 28 * Destino Marcado (ebook)__  
Aunt Lucy's Lover - Miranda Lee __– Julia verão 3 * A ilha dos amantes ( lista )__  
The Seduction Project - Miranda Lee  
The Millionaire's Mistress Miranda Lee  
Mistress by Arrangement- Helen Bianchin  
The Italian's Revenge - Michelle Reid __– Razões do coração - (ebook)__  
A Most Passionate Revenge - Jacqueline Baird  
The Spanish Husband - Michelle Reid __– Coração Latino - ( ebook)__  
The Mistress Scandal-Kim Lawrence – __Julia 1124 * Doce Reencontro ( ebook )__  
The Bedroom Business - Sandra Marton -__ BD 746 * O despertar do desejo ( ebook )__  
All Night Long - Anne Mather  
A Ruthless Passion - Robyn Donald  
Forgotten Sins - Robyn Donald  
The Billionaire Bridegroom - Emma Darcy  
In the Best Man's Bed - Catherine Spencer __– Sabrina 1308-O dono do seu coração(ebook)__  
Sinful Truths - Anne Mather_

_Savage Awakening - Anne Mather_

_At the Spanish Duke's Command - Fiona Hood-Stewart_

_The English Aristocrat's Bride - Sandra Field_

**Capítulo I**

— Vamos, fale logo.

— O quê? — Greg fez uma expressão de inocência, mais por hábito do que para convencer o meio-irmão, que sempre fora capaz de lê-lo como a um livro aberto. Sabia que a atitude casual de Gabe, de olhos semi fechados e pernas estendidas e cruzadas nos calcanhares ao sentar-se na cadeira de couro acolchoada, eram um disfarce. Para ser franco, devia compreender o cinismo, já que o decepcionara algumas vezes no passado... Mas fazia muito tempo...

— O recrutamento está indo bem. Achei que ficaria satisfeito em saber.

— Estou. Estamos adiantados. Mas deixe as amenidades de lado, Greg. Poupe-me da sua demonstração de dignidade e diga por que está com esse tique nervoso.

— O quê? — Ansioso, olhou-se num espelho, captando tam bém o sorriso irônico de Gabe. — Muito engraçado. — Suspi rando, sentou-se na cadeira. — É uma moça.

— Você é espantosamente previsível, Greg. — Gabriel MacAllister viu o irmão enrubescer e suavizou o tom. — Espero que não tenha feito nada estúpido. A última coisa que quero é preocupar a população local. Você sabe como tivemos que brigar para conseguir a licença.

Estúpido? Sabia, numa escala de um a dez, que nota Gabe lhe daria. Qualquer um se abrandaria um pouco sabendo o quanto estava apaixonado, mas não podia apelar para o lado emotivo do irmão. Gabriel MacAllister era duro como aço e, naquele instante, queria uma resposta.

— Ela está grávida. — Ele aguardou a resposta do irmão com expressão desafiadora. — Bem, diga alguma coisa! — exigiu, vendo Gabe esfregar a ponta do sapato no carpete, pen sativo. — Chame-me de idiota... Raios!

— Não vou gastar meu fôlego dizendo o óbvio — respondeu Gabriel, num tom suave que o irmão mais novo achou pior que qualquer manifestação nervosa. — É melhor me contar a história toda.

Ouviu com atenção, controlando a irritação quando o irmão começou a se justificar para se isentar da culpa.

— Dezoito anos. Você disse dezoito?

— Ela é muito madura.

Gabriel não se aliviou nem um pouco ao ver o irmão idiota enrubescer de vergonha.

— Você vem comigo na hora de contar a papai e mamãe? — indagou Sophie, comendo, distraída, as ervilhas que a irmã descascava. — Para acalmá-los se eles ficarem muito zangados.

Alice fez uma careta, não compartilhava a confiança da irmã. Dez anos a separavam daquela que os pais consideravam perfeita em tudo. Se não fosse genuinamente meiga, Sophie teria se tor nado intransigente, desfrutando de tanta condescendência. Era impulsiva, com certeza, mas isso fazia parte de seu charme.

— Se? — questionou, interrogativa.

— Você devia estar me apoiando, Alice.

Olhou magoada para a irmã, que se ajeitou na cadeira de jardim para ver melhor o filho de dois anos. O menino ignorava os brinquedos coloridos, preferindo encher de areia os sapatos, o rostinho corado mostrando concentração. Era suspeita para falar, mas nunca vira uma criança tão linda quanto Will.

Alice levantou-se e ajeitou o chapéu na cabeça do filho.

— Eu desisto — disse, com um suspiro, quando William removeu o acessório e sorriu angelical. Era uma criança calma, mas já revelava um traço de teimosia.

— Eu não me preocuparia, Ally, ele não vai se queimar. É moreninho, puxou ao Oliver.

Alice ajustou o boné de beisebol para sombrear o nariz le vemente sardento e não comentou sobre a cor da pele do filho. Lembrou-se da lua-de-mel, quando Oliver ignorara sua adver tência e abusara do sol caribenho no primeiro dia. Ninguém pudera encostar um dedo nele durante o resto da viagem.

Voltou para junto da irmã.

— Não vou lhe dar falsas esperanças. Seja realista, Sophie. Vai haver lágrimas e gritaria... Na melhor das hipóteses.

Percebendo o lábio trêmulo da irmã, tentou confortá-la com um aperto no ombro. O maior trauma na vida de Sophie fora ter que usar aparelhos nos dentes, o que certamente não a preparara para a prova que a aguardava agora.

— Você sabe como eles têm orgulho de você, Sophie, a filhinha brilhante que vai para Oxford... E você chega e anuncia que está grávida. Como acha que vão reagir? Eles ainda ficam temerosos quando você pega ônibus sozinha. Já pensou nisso?

— Está dizendo que devo me livrar... — Sophie afastou-se, zangada, olhando-a acusadora. — Você gostaria que alguém tivesse sugerido que você se livrasse de Will? — Viu Alice retrair-se. —Você também era mãe solteira... Oliver morreu... — Conteve-se, mordiscando o lábio. — Desculpe-me, isso foi...

— A verdade — completou a irmã. — Isso significa que sei como é difícil criar um filho sozinha. A noite, quando Will tem febre... Que pode ser apenas um resfriado, mas também pode não ser... Não acha que gostaria de ter alguém com quem com partilhar? — Respirou fundo, sem completar o que ia dizer.

Sophie parecia atônita

— Eu pensava... Você sempre lidou com tudo tão bem, Ally — comentou, sem entender.

— Lidei, mas isso não significa que, às vezes, não tenha desejado alguém com quem dividir as decisões — explicou Alice. Não queria incutir na irmã falsas noções sobre as dificuldades de ser mãe solteira. — E, pelo menos, Oliver me deixou rela tivamente bem, sob o aspecto financeiro. E não estou sugerindo nada... Você deve tomar a sua decisão.

Sophie avaliou os olhos muito azuis da irmã. Havia simpatia, amor e discernimento.

— Eu sei — murmurou, rindo nervosa.

— E vai criar o bebê sozinha? — indagou Alice, delicadamente.

— Oh, Greg quer fazer a coisa certa.

— Casamento? — Com seu tom neutro, Alice disfarçava as próprias desconfianças. A irmã era adolescente ainda e o ca samento, um passo muito drástico. — Você não parece animada — observou, perspicaz.

— Oh, essa não foi a proposta inicial dele. Ele queria que eu... Você sabe. — Sophie ruborizou e desviou o olhar.

— Acho que estava tão sensível por isso — confessou, rouca.

— Ele diz que me ama...

Alice percebia a dúvida no tom inseguro da irmã.

— E você o ama?

— Achava que sim. Eu acabei confortando-o. Imaginei que ele fosse... Não sei, forte...

"Malandro", pensou Alice. Mas, então, lembrou-se de que não tinha mais dezoito anos e que Sophie não era a única a se afetar com o charme de Greg.

Até os moradores mais críticos quanto à instalação de uma empresa de software nos arredores da cidade pitoresca cederam ante o poder de persuasão e o envolvimento comunitário dos irmãos MacAllister.

Alice votara a favor ao saber que seriam oferecidos postos de trabalho bem remunerados, imaginando as instalações mo dernas em meio à paisagem rural.

— Ele parecia tão seguro de si... De tudo! — lamuriou-se Sophie, confusa, para compaixão da irmã. — Agora, está mais preocupado com o que o irmão vai dizer do que com os meus sentimentos! — Meneou a cabeça. — Devo parecer uma idiota. — Rindo insegura, passou a mão pelos longos cabelos loiros.

— Acho que quero o que você e Oliver tiveram... Ele era tão perfeito... Vocês eram perfeitos juntos. — Percebendo a angús tia no semblante da irmã, confortou: — Mas você tem Will e ele fica cada dia mais parecido com Oliver.

— É o que todo mundo diz — respondeu Alice, contemplando o filho que era a imagem do pai, desde os cabelos escuros e espessos até os olhos castanhos de veludo.

— Você vem comigo? — perguntou Sophie, pela última vez.

— Para me dar apoio moral, quero dizer?

— Claro que sim — concordou Alice, sabendo que lhe caberia a tarefa de acalmar e confortar os pais amargurados durante as próximas semanas.

O telefone tocou.

— Sra. Lynn?

Houve uma pausa, pois era sua vez de se identificar. O interlocutor indagou novamente, desta vez, em tom impaciente.

Alice recuperou-se do susto. A semelhança era impressio nante, mas as vozes saíam distorcidas ao telefone.

— Alice Lynn — confirmou, a voz calma, as mãos suadas.

— Gabriel MacAllister... Irmão de Greg...

— Sei quem é, Sr. MacAllister. — Ela só não imaginava por que ele a procurava.

— Precisamos conversar.

— Sobre...

Houve uma pausa, como se ele ficasse surpreso com a res posta rude.

— Acha que sua irmã deve se casar com meu irmão? — Questionara como se discutisse preço de ações.

Alice retraiu-se. Não era assunto dela, nem dele, e era isso o que devia lhe dizer.

— Não — declarou, segura.

— Interessante...

De que forma? Imaginou ela.

— Estou hospedado no hotel da cidade — informou Gabriel, brusco.

Alice estivera lá pela última vez para comemorar seu ani versário de casamento, quando Oliver bebera demais e confes sara... Sentiu uma ameaça de dor de cabeça.

— Quer se encontrar comigo para almoçar? — convidou Mac Allister, meio rude.

— Eu não posso... Meu filho...

Ela sabia que parecia vaga e vulnerável, o tipo de pessoa que acabava concordando com as expectativas dos outros, e não gos tava disso. Ainda sentia um aperto no estômago, porque a voz de Gabriel MacAllister lhe despertava lembranças enterradas.

— Tudo bem, eu vou até a sua casa.

— Você não sabe onde eu moro — lembrou Alice, com a impressão de que tentavam manipulá-la.

— Oh, sei, sim, Sra. Lynn.

O tom sugeria que ele sabia muito mais. Ao desligar, ela se sentia atordoada.

Tudo o que sabia sobre Gabriel MacAllister, além da história de sucesso que todos conheciam, era o que Sophie conseguira arrancar do namorado. Greg parecia temer o irmão. As infor mações somadas sugeriam uma figura sinistra e controladora.

Oferecia-se chá a um tirano onipotente?, ponderou Alice, amuada. Gabriel MacAllister provavelmente torcia o nariz para chá em saquinhos.

— E duvido que ele chupe o dedo, Will — comentou com o filho, limpou seu rosto e dedinhos grudentos antes de tirá-lo do cadeirão. — Hora da soneca, mocinho.

Atenta aos balbucios de Will transmitidos pela babá eletrônica, recolheu os brinquedos largados no chão da cozinha e acondicionou numa caixa própria. Tratava-se de uma atividade que realizava várias vezes ao dia, meio automaticamente, pen sando em outros problemas.

O que Gabriel MacAllister queria? Apesar de achar que Greg era a última pessoa com quem Sophie devia se casar, sentia-se indignada por alguém da família dele compartilhar sua opinião! Estaria protegendo a fortuna dos MacAllisters de moças ga nanciosas? Olhou-se no espelho.

Estava levemente corada, devido ao exercício físico e à ir ritação. Contemplava a si mesma sem interesse maior. Em poucas ocasiões, após a morte de Oliver e o nascimento de Will, olhara-se como mulher... No momento, era apenas a mãe de Will.

Achava-se bonita e sabia que seu corpo esguio e feminino chamava muito a atenção.

Decidiu permanecer de camiseta desbotada e calça jeans, pois a visita não esperava que ela se arrumasse para impres sioná-lo. Ao excluir o sexo de sua vida, diminuíra considera-velmente seus problemas.

Se Will não estivesse dormindo, deixaria a campainha tocar só para enfatizar o quanto a desgostava receber uma visita de última hora. Restava-lhe adotar uma expressão distante antes de abrir a porta.

O mundo estava maluco... Ou talvez, ela estivesse! Apertando os dedos nas têmporas, meneou a cabeça negativamente. Sem perceber, recuara até chegar à parede oposta. Devido às pernas bambas, deixou-se escorregar pela parede até ficar sentada no chão, olhando para cima, confusa. Não havia ninguém à porta, talvez fosse uma alucinação.

— Vai desmaiar se não controlar a respiração — alertou uma voz, objetivamente.

Não, não era alucinação! Ele estava ajoelhado a seu lado. Com aquele mesmo cheiro. Sentiu um aperto no estômago ao distinguir a essência da água-de-colônia masculina.

— Esta é minha casa e desmaio quando quiser — replicou, desdenhosa.

— E vai?

Na verdade, inconscientemente, desejava que sim!

— Eu nunca desmaio — declarou, enfática.

Embora certa vez quase tivesse perdido a consciência de tanto prazer. Ele se lembrava? Alice fitou os olhos castanhos que sua mãe descrevera como "olhos de alcova"...

— Suponho que seja tarde demais para fingir que nunca o vi antes — resmungou, com um sorriso sem graça.

O tirano onipotente usava um terno leve de corte perfeito, que o deixava espetacular. Alice concentrou-se nos sapatos de couro feitos à mão, pois era o mais seguro a fazer, enquanto se recuperava.

— Nunca tinha acontecido de uma mulher, literalmente, cair a meus pés. — Narinas infladas, Gabriel MacAllister corria o olhar vagarosamente por sua figura em jeans.

Alice sentiu uma onda de calor e um aperto no peito ao lembrar-se da textura daquela pele morena coberta de suor...

— Sei que pareço idiota. Não precisa insistir nesse assunto... — Devia ser impessoal, pensou, ancorando na orelha uma me cha dos cabelos castanhos. Apoiando-se na parede, levantou-se com esforço. — Você me pegou de surpresa — defendeu-se.

Gabriel... como era estranho, após três anos, colocar um nome naquele rosto, sem mencionar o corpo. Rejeitou a mão que ele estendia querendo ajudar.

Talvez, devido ao choque do reencontro, exacerbasse as lem branças daquela noite. Aquele homem não tinha presença física suficiente para arremessá-la através da sala, certo? Errado. Gabriel MacAllister não era apenas o homem mais impressio nante que já vira, era... Muito mais. O "mais" estava em seu andar naturalmente elegante, na inteligência que saltava da queles olhos magníficos e na aura confiante.

Muitas vezes, imaginara o que aconteceria se o reencon trasse. Ele a reconheceria? Ele imaginaria o que a levara a se comportar de maneira tão libertina?

Sob alguns aspectos, ele se parecia com Oliver. Por isso, olhara para ele naquela noite. Mas não podia ter sido a ligeira semelhança entre ele e seu finado marido a conduzi-la tão longe...

Oliver também tinha quase um metro e noventa e cinco de altura e ombros largos, mas em sua vida só praticara um pouco de golfe. Fã de cerveja, quase sempre tinha um copo na mão fora do horário de trabalho e acabara desenvolvendo uma barriga fofa.

Já em Gabriel MacAllister não havia nada fofo, nem antes, nem agora! O estômago parecia uma tábua, e os quadris, duas retas verticais. Alice levou as duas mãos ao rosto, sentindo-se muito quente.

— Você já sabia? — questionou, desconfiada.

— Hora da paranóia? — replicou Gabriel, com uma risada áspera e desdenhosa, fazendo-a enrubescer ainda mais. — Como se eu tivesse passado os três últimos anos atrás de uma mulher que entrou e saiu da minha cama na maior displicência? — Um nervo em seu rosto se destacou, espasmódico. — Não fossem os arranhões, podia até pensar que tinha sonhado.

— Um daqueles sonhos eróticos que roubavam a alma...

— Tentei continuar minha vida... Alice — contou, agora em tom grave e irônico. — Um rosto bonito, meigo e inocente para uma esposa bonita, meiga e inocente. — Atentou à mão es querda dela, sem adornos. — Continua não usando aliança. Diga-me, seu marido sabe de suas escapadelas?

Alice recordou a expressão transtornada de Oliver quando ela lhe atirou a aliança na sala de jantar à luz de velas.

— Escapadela, no singular. — Ela se abraçou com mais força, mas não sentiu a segurança desejada. Naquela noite, não percebera como a linha do maxilar dele era rígida.

Estaria Gabriel insinuando que uma aliança a protegeria de suas investidas naquela noite? Homens movidos a sexo, como ele, costumavam fazer tudo a seu modo, sem muito res peito pelas convenções sociais. Ele conseguira o que queria, então, por que reclamava? Ela também conseguira algo que sempre a lembraria daquela noite.

Talvez fosse melhor fazê-lo pensar que fora um entre muitos. Uma rameira conseguia mais respeito do que uma mulher tola e insegura. Mas... Uma noite de entrega total já rebaixava uma mulher à condição de rameira, independentemente das atenuantes?

— Quer dizer que fui o único? — Gabriel não disfarçou a incredulidade. — Estou lisonjeado.

— Não se sinta. Você foi conveniente.

Alice não pretendera com a declaração defender a liberação feminina, mas a zanga no rosto bronzeado de Gabriel indicava que ele não apreciara.

— Você é muito franca, Alice.

— Não me chame assim...

— Por que não? É o seu nome.

— Não gosto do jeito como diz meu nome. — Era como um dedo deslizando por seu rosto ou, talvez, uma língua... Re freando os pensamentos, sentia a camiseta molhada de suor nas costas. Devia ser sensata e não pensar em pele, língua ou nada semelhante na presença daquele homem.

— Por isso está trêmula? Você estava trêmula da última vez...

— Eu tinha ficado dentro do meu carro atolado num banco de neve por duas horas — lembrou Alice. Que desculpa esfar rapada era aquela? Não podia encará-lo, pois sentia um arrepio na espinha. Nenhum homem tinha o direito de ser tão bonito!

Resgatada, a equipe que atendia a emergências a levara para um hotel, onde ela se juntara a outros viajantes desa fortunados. Unidas pela adversidade, as pessoas compartilha vam um senso único de camaradagem, até as mais reservadas. Acontecera isso naquela noite. No saguão barulhento, cada um contava sua história saboreando o uísque servido por conta do hotel.

Desolada, ela ouvia com o copo na mão. Ninguém imaginava que seu entorpecimento ia além da ponta dos dedos. Era como se lhe tivessem extraído a alma... Sentia-se vazia.

Inevitavelmente, viria a dor, mas queria protelar ao máximo. Não sabia onde estava e não se interessara em perguntar. Simplesmente, pegara o carro e tomara a estrada, ignorando a advertência da razão, para que interrompesse a viagem, quando as condições do tempo pioraram.

O moreno estranho a olhava interessado, insolente até, mas, por algum motivo, ela não se zangara, nem se constrangera. Depois, perceberia que simpatizara com ele devido a sua leve semelhança com o marido. Ao conhecê-lo, porém, viu que não se parecia nada com Oliver, a aura de poder e arrogância revelando-se.

— Você ficou atolada na neve?

A voz grave dele, levemente rouca, a excitava. Quis respon der, mas não emitiu som. Como podia saber que a voz dele era assim?

— Fiquei.

— Quanto tempo?

Ela ergueu os ombros sob o casaco de pele falsa que vestira sobre o vestido preto simples, tateando o colar de pérolas ao pescoço.

— Não sei — respondeu, franca.

— Não está bebendo?

Ela meneou a cabeça e a presilha que mantinha presas suas tranças de cabelos castanhos se soltou. A cabeleira lhe alcan çava a cintura fina.

— Eu estou — disse ele.

Ela ficou surpresa com a confissão rouca. Ele não parecia alguém que estivesse bebendo, mas tinha nos olhos um brilho selvagem. Havia mais coisas também...

Alice sentiu a garganta seca ao falar:

— Você também foi pego pela nevasca?

— Não, estou num quarto...

— Estão preparando o salão para servir de dormitório para nós. — Pessoalmente, ela não se importava em dormir na mesa de sinuca.

— A praticidade britânica é mesmo impressionante. — Ele não desviou o olhar intenso nem por um segundo. — Quer compartilhar o meu quarto?

Alice nem cogitou se ele esperava realmente que ela acei tasse a oferta.

— Quero.

Descontando o "por favor", ela continuou dizendo "sim" a ele nos momentos vitais durante o resto daquela longa noite. Agora, afastava as lembranças.

— Estou chocada — confessou. — Não esperava...

— Que o seu passado sórdido um dia batesse à sua porta? — completou ele, ganhando um olhar de desgosto. — Como acha que me senti? Greg deu a entender que você até vai à igreja e... e... — Franziu o cenho. — Perdão, é que desconheço outras atividades em comunidades pequenas.

Alice cerrou os dentes com a atitude dele.

— E o que ganhei? — Ele abandonou a ironia e a encarou.

— Muito mais do que imaginava — admitiu, rouco. — Você foi a amante mais desinibida que já tive.

A amante desinibida enrubesceu, gemendo desconsolada.

— Não fale assim!

— Por quê? Está com medo que seu marido chegue em casa inesperadamente? Pensei que gostasse do perigo... — Gabriel impressionou-se com o olhar assustado dela, então desviou. — Nao entre em pânico. Não sou do tipo que sai por aí contando tudo para todo mundo.

Alice tentou reunir o que lhe restava de dignidade.

— Acho que não veio aqui para conversar sobre isso.

— O outro assunto perdeu o interesse — replicou ele.

— Não gosto de brincar com o futuro de minha irmã — declarou Alice.

— Eu não estava brincando — resmungou ele, seguindo-a até a cozinha. — Se quer saber... — Pegou um ursinho de pelúcia que ela se esquecera de guardar e endireitou a orelha mordida. — Eu disse a Greg que ele foi um irresponsável. Já é ruim sua irmã ser tão jovem, mas... Não tomar precauções! — Ele contraiu os lábios, desgostoso. — Eu disse algo engra çado? — indagou, frio.

— Não — respondeu Alice, contendo a histeria. Felizmente, Gabriel MacAllister nunca saberia de sua ironia.

— Ela é parecida com você? — perguntou ele, de repente.

— Quem?

— Sua irmã.

— Não, nem um pouco. Sophie é inteligente e meiga.

— É difícil acreditar, já que se apaixonou por Greg — re plicou Gabriel, mordaz.

Alice respirou fundo. Embora desconfiasse de que ele lançava uma isca, não deixou de defender a irmã.

— Imbecis ganham bolsas de estudo em Oxford? — ques tionou, ácida. Como ele se atrevia a criticar Sophie? — Se minha irmã se apaixonou pelo charme duvidoso do seu irmão vigarista, pode atribuir a sua falta de experiência, não de in teligência. Afinal, ela só tem dezoito anos. Sabe o que eu acho de um... Céus, ele tem quase a minha idade! — exclamou, desgostosa, ao calcular.

— Com certeza não tão velho!

Gabriel não estava sendo franco. Sem maquiagem e com os cabelos enfatizando o rosto e o pescoço esguio, Alice ainda passaria por adolescente.

— Não acho essa situação nada engraçada — advertiu ela.

— Além disso, não sei por que está aqui. Não temos nada a ver com o que eles decidirem.

— Pelo contrário, tem tudo a ver comigo. Minha... Nossa mãe me considera responsável por tudo o que Greg faz.

Não era bem assim. Greg nascera com um defeito no coração e, embora uma cirurgia já o tivesse corrigido, os velhos hábitos protetores permaneciam.

— E você tem medo de sua mãe, suponho?

— Eu a respeito — corrigiu Gabriel. — Quanto a você, subestima a influência que tem sobre Sophie. De acordo com Greg, sua irmã ouve o que você diz. Como a moça em questão não está aqui... Esta é uma situação que precisa ser resolvida logo.

— O que quer dizer com "resolvida"? — questionou Alice, desconfiada.

Gabriel entendeu a insinuação e se zangou um pouco mais.

— Não é o que está pensando. Alice corou.

— Acho que não entende o meu relacionamento com minha irmã, Sr. MacAllister... Somos unidas, mas isso não significa...

— Acho melhor me chamar de Gabe, não acha? — Ele sorriu malicioso, íntimo. — Ou prefere Gabriel? Você escolhe...

Alice enrubesceu de novo, envergonhada. Se ele agisse assim na frente de outras pessoas, seria como gritar a plenos pulmões que dormiram juntos. Ninguém era burro. E um mais esperto somaria dois e dois e descobriria a verdade acerca da pater nidade de Will! Não podia entrar em pânico.

— Só porque seu irmão é feliz, ou infeliz, obedecendo-o, não fique achando que isso dá certo em famílias menos disfuncionais — recomendou Alice. — Sophie toma suas próprias decisões!

— Fico contente em saber — observou Gabriel, irônico. — Parece que pelo menos uma nessa família tem fibra.

— Você sempre menospreza seu irmão assim? — questionou Alice.

— Só frente a frente, como regra. Geralmente minto para protegê-lo, mas, já que somos quase parentes, sinto que posso falar abertamente com você.

Alice desejou que ele não falasse.

— Parentes? — Que idéia alarmante! — De onde tirou isso?

— Greg é meu meio-irmão; a futura mamãe é sua irmã.

Vamos compartilhar um sobrinho ou sobrinha. Pelo que sei, isso nos torna família.

— Eles podem decidir não se casar. Gabriel deu de ombros.

— Ainda assim, haverá um bebê. Ser pai é ter responsabilidades. Greg vai querer dar apoio, tanto financeiramente quan to de forma prática. Ele não está carregando o bebê, mas ne nhum homem quer ser um estranho para o próprio filho.

Alice podia citar um ou dois que não se importariam em absoluto. Estava surpresa e perturbada com a veemência de Gabriel, como se ele expressasse mesmo o que sentia. Sentiu-se um pouco culpada, mas logo descartou a idéia... As situações não se comparavam.

— Greg sabe disso? Ou você ainda não lhe contou?

— Ouça, sei que não gosta de Greg...

— Sabe? — interrompeu ela, rude.

Gabriel sorriu triste, demonstrando afeição pelo irmão.

— Amo o garoto, que apesar de ter sido mimado desde que nasceu é um bom rapaz. Claro, ficou apavorado quando soube do bebê. Mas ele não foi o primeiro. Pessoalmente, acho que um casamento com o tipo certo de garota é só do que ele precisa...

— Quer dizer, se ele tiver uma esposa que o mantenha longe de encrenca e que o poupe de muito aborrecimento? — interpretou Alice, desdenhosa.

— A idéia me ocorreu.

— Se está tentando me vender Greg como cunhado, não se saiu muito bem até agora!

— Por que lhè venderia algo, Alice? Pensei que fosse a favor de deixar os meninos decidirem sozinhos.

Alice contraiu os lábios, desgostosa.

— Acho que preferia quando achava que Sophie era uma oportunista!

— Essa sempre foi uma possibilidade — admitiu Gabriel. — Mas, ao ouvir a versão de Greg sobre os eventos, acho que só há uma vítima aqui e não é o meu irmão.

Ante o tom sombrio, Alice compreendeu por que Greg temia o irmão.

Gabriel suspirou.

— Em defesa de Greg, devo dizer que nunca o vi tão preo cupado com uma garota, e ele geralmente não anda com adolescentes. — Sua expressão indicava que não entendia aquela atração. — Se sua irmã o ama, acho que a responsabilidade de convencê-lo... Ela o ama?

Ergueu o sobrolho, interrogativo, e encarou-a. Alice não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Na realidade, sentia como se ele a mantivesse encostada na parede. Ele a pressionara contra a parede naquela noite, no quarto de hotel, só que não com o olhar...

De repente, lembrou-se da cena e sentiu vergonha... A si lhueta dos corpos tão unidas quanto era possível... Como pudera se comportar daquela maneira? Puxou o decote da camiseta, meio sufocada.

— Não sei — murmurou, rouca e tensa, tentando afastar as lembranças do passado. — Sophie saiu para pensar.

— E o que ela vai decidir? — insistiu ele.

— Você não entende, não é? — Alice irritava-se. — Você pode dizer a seu irmão o que ele deve pensar, mas Sophie não é nenhuma boneca. Eu só apoiarei a decisão que ela tomar.

— Uma atitude louvável. — Ele não parecia nem um pouco impressionado. — E se a decisão for se casar com Greg? A sua política não-intervencionista vai continuar?

— Vai — confirmou ela, relutante.

— Greg acha que você está tentando estragar os planos dele. Tem medo de você.

— Acho que Greg tem medo de qualquer um que não res ponda a seus encantos, e não sou o tipo de pessoa que se deixa levar por uma boa lábia e um rosto bonito.

Gabriel estreitou o olhar enquanto digeria a declaração arrogante.

— Fico imaginando como foi que a convenci naquela noite...

Alice empalideceu. Sabia que o que se seguiria era ine vitável. Gabriel franziu o cenho e então arregalou os olhos, compreendendo. Ela se sobressaltou quando ele deu um tapa na própria coxa.

— Não me diga! Foi minha beleza interior resplandecente outra vez, não foi?

— Você se acha muito esperto, não é? — sibilou Alice, entre dentes. Sabia que ele estava determinado a aborrecê-la. Só que ele não podia dizer nada que ela mesma já não tivesse pensado de si mesma.

— Bem, você sabe muito sobre homens cretinos, não sabe? Já que se casou com o idiota maior!

— Deixe Oliver fora disso! — gritou ela.

— Ou você tem um acordo tácito com ele em relação às atividades noturnas? Talvez você lhe conte os detalhes depois... Alguns homens gostam disso, acho.

— Você é doente!

Os balbucios suaves transmitidos pela babá eletrônica vi raram choro.

— Meu filho está chorando — informou Alice, trêmula. — Por que não vai embora? Se eu tiver alguma influência sobre Sophie, verei se consigo evitar que ela se envolva com qualquer pessoa remotamente ligada a você!

Gabriel não se perturbou.

— Pelo menos, você deixou de lado a objetividade. Agora, podemos dizer que nos conhecemos, acho.

Alice gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo. Na última meia hora, sua vida virara de ponta-cabeça!

**Capítulo**** II**

Eu imagino o que eles estão tramando. O irmão de Greg quer me ver pelas costas. Talvez até queira me pagar — teorizou Sophie, um pouco histérica.

Alice sabia que não conseguiria interromper aquele vôo de imaginação da irmã. Mantendo-se em silêncio, evitava alimentar a teoria conspiratória progressiva.

— Se o irmão estiver lá, quero que você vá comigo. Não serei intimidada.

Alice nunca vira alguém menos intimidada na vida. Ela, sim, sentia-se desolada. Já vira aquele queixo determinado da irmã antes.

Poderia dizer que não a acompanharia porque Gabriel MacAllister era o pai de seu filho, embora nem desconfiasse disso, mas não podia cometer tal loucura. Aliás, não queria que ele soubesse! Disfarçou o sorriso ao imaginar a reação da irmã ante a declaração bombástica! Bolas, como sua vida se com plicara dessa forma?

Naturalmente, estava contente com a volta de Sophie, mais animada, após um fim de semana na casa de campo da avó. Mas aquela Sophie renovada era mais difícil de controlar, pois, quando decidia algo, lutava até o fim!

Alice convencera a irmã a conversar com o rapaz desven turado, contendo o impulso de procurar o balde de areia mais próximo para enterrar a cabeça!

Uma happy hour com os irmãos MacAllister não era seu ideal de tranquilidade. Seria menos ameaçador se ocorresse em área neutra, mas o encontro se daria em Milborne Hall, a ampla casa nos arredares da cidade que Gabriel alugara.

Nos dois últimos dias, ouvira todo tipo de especulação dos moradores sobre esse fato surpreendente. Desejou que o mais otimista entre os cidadãos estivesse equivocado ao comentar presunçosamente que era muito natural que Gabriel MacAl lister quisesse viver num local tão perfeito e intocado, para não dizer, atrasado.

Alice sugeriu:

— Não seria melhor se papai e mamãe...

— Está brincando! Mamãe começa a chorar toda vez que olho para ela, e estou contente por papai ter vendido a pistola no ano passado. — Sophie raciocinava séria. — Pode rir...

Rir? Não tinha tido motivo, ultimamente!

— Você não mora lá — argumentou Sophie. — Gostaria de poder ficar com a vovó.

Alice tentou mais uma vez livrar-se do compromisso:

— Tenho que trabalhar...

— Mas só entra no serviço às nove, não é? — Sophie sorriu quando a irmã assentiu, desanimada. — Ótimo, deixe Will algumas horas antes com mamãe e iremos direto para lá. De vemos acabar a conversa bem antes da hora de você ir traba lhar. Parece até que está apreensiva em encontrar o homem! Não é para você que ele está apontando a arma!

Não, mas vai apontar, se descobrir a verdade, refletiu Alice, sombriamente. Mas ele nunca descobriria. Havia muito, não se sentia à vontade mantendo aquela farsa. Às vezes, acordava à noite imaginando se era certo deixar que todos pensassem que... Mas todo mundo fora tão solidário e compreensivo. So mente a idéia do bisneto aliviara um pouco o sofrimento de Olívia, a avó de Oliver. Claro que tomara a decisão correta, assegurou-se.

— Tenho certeza de que o Sr. MacAllister não está lhe apon tando nenhuma arma, Sophie.

— Ele acha que sou uma garota irresponsável, ou que estou usando o truque mais velho do mundo para conseguir meu "vale-refeição". — A moça mantinha a expressão determinada, porém com lábios trêmulos.

— Tenho certeza de que ele não está pensando nada disso e, mesmo que esteja, assim que a vir, mudará de idéia — replicou Alice. — Além disso, que importa o que ele pensa de você?

— Num mundo perfeito, não importaria — admitiu Sophie, madura e até cínica. — Você não gostou dele? — indagou, notando a contrariedade da irmã. — Ainda não me contou o que ele disse.

Era espantoso que a perspicaz irmã não houvesse captado o tom culpado em sua voz.

— Não há o que contar.

— Mas ele é tão bonito quanto dizem?

— Até mais — admitiu Alice, após uma pausa em que recordara febrilmente a imagem de Gabriel. — E tenho certeza de que ele seria o primeiro a lhe dizer isso — completou, maldosa.

Sophie riu.

— Por isso Greg também é assim — concluiu, desolada. — Ele leva mais tempo do que eu para se aprontar e, quando passa por um espelho, nunca deixa de verificar se está bem.

Alice sabia que a comparação era injusta e mordeu a língua para não sair em defesa de Gabriel. Não se comparava o nar cisismo do namorado da irmã com a confiança inabalável de Gabriel. Este demonstrava uma arrogância inata, que dispen sava acessórios para se valorizar.

Estavam no meio dos degraus da varanda de Milborne Hall quando Alice, nervosa, desistiu de vasculhar os bolsos do casaco.

— Deixei o pager no carro — comentou, referindo-se ao apa relho receptor de telemensagens.

Absorta demais nas próprias preocupações, Sophie já tocava a campainha da casa, porém ofereceu-se:

— Não se preocupe, eu vou buscar.

Antes que Alice pudesse impedir, a irmã já corria de volta ao carro, deixando-a sozinha para encarar Gabriel MacAllister.

Não gostava de deixar Will, nem mesmo com sua mãe. Como enfermeira, cumpria plantões noturnos duas vezes por semana, mas sempre providenciava para que pudesse ser encontrada a qualquer momento. Considerando a idade da mãe, não sabia se era justo, nem por quanto tempo o esquema daria certo, mas esse problema deixaria para depois. Tinha outros, mais imediatos!

Dinheiro não era problema, porém, considerando que alguns investimentos mais arriscados de Oliver não rendiam bem, seu salário no hospital era um reforço. Quando Will estivesse na escola, permitindo-lhe retomar a carreira em tempo integral, seria vantagem não ter ficado totalmente inativa. Uma senhora bem vestida atendeu à porta. Alice concluiu que era a governanta. Os MacAllister eram o tipo de gente que precisava de um batalhão de empregados, incluindo pro vadores de comida, podia apostar. Desejou que Gabriel não estivesse, percebendo, instintivamente, que se tratava de um empresário feroz.

Antes que ela ou a governanta falassem, Gabriel apareceu.

— Obrigado, Sra. Croft, eu cuido disto. Entre, Alice...

Disse a aranha à mosca... pensou ela, obedecendo ao co mando disfarçado de convite. Antes, só o vira em trajes for mais... Ou sem nada. Foi má ideia lembrar-se do "sem nada"! No momento, ele trajava calça jeans clara, que enfatizava os quadris retos e as longas pernas, com camisa esporte preta.

Alice subiu na soleira, contudo, ele continuava muito mais alto. Ela acabava de sair do sol, mas sentiu mais calor.

Gabriel devia estar acostumado à reação das mulheres com seu visual. Provavelmente, aceitava a admiração como um direito seu, pensou ela, desgostosa. Talvez fosse tarde demais para disfarçar, mas não queria integrar a massa de adoradoras. Manteve os lábios comprimidos, mesmo sentindo um vazio interior.

Gabriel não tinha as feições perfeitas como o irmão, com um nariz que os mais invejosos descreveriam como adunco, mas tinha um apelo sexual extraordinário. Reparando na boca sensual dele, estremeceu, longe de sentir desgosto!

Zangada com a própria fraqueza, decidiu que a melhor es tratégia era fingir que nada aconteceu. Ele provavelmente nem notara, pois não estava olhando para ela.

— Onde está sua irmã?

Alice sobressaltou-se. Esquecera-se completamente de So phie, que chegava naquele instante toda doce, sexy e saudável. Virou o rosto para não ver Gabriel reagindo da maneira pre visível diante de uma moça bonita. Só então notou a irmã olhando os dois espantada.

— Não está se sentindo bem? — indagou Gabriel a Sophie, também estranhando seu comportamento.

Sophie fitou detidamente o homem moreno.

— Estou ótima — afirmou, rouca, umedecendo os lábios.

— É loucura, mas, ao vê-lo ao lado de Alice, pensei... De longe, você parecia Oliver.

Apenas cale a boca... por favor... Devia ter previsto essa possibilidade, pensou Alice, apavorada. Gabriel franziu o cenho.

— Oliver?

— O marido de Alice. — Sophie adentrou o vestíbulo, ad mirando os painéis sóbrios e elegantes contra o papel de parede caro. — Foi como se alguém passasse sobre meu túmulo — descreveu, estremecendo teatral.

— E ver... Oliver sempre a deixa tão perturbada?

— Ele está morto — informou Sophie, olhando arrependida para Alice.

Gabriel voltou-se também e ela enrubesceu.

— Só de longe, quando os vi lá do carro — amenizou Sophie.

— Assim, de perto, não se parecem nada.

— Que pena — retrucou ele.

Se a irmã não estivesse ali, Alice lhe diria onde colocar aquela falsidade!

— Essa perda é recente? — indagou Gabriel.

— Faz quase três anos — respondeu Sophie, já que Alice o olhava fulminante sem vontade de conversar.

Ora, nunca vira a irmã comportar-se assim com ninguém. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia levá-la, afinal.

A governanta apareceu e o anfitrião voltou-se para lhe falar. Sophie aproveitou a oportunidade para chamar a aten ção da irmã:

— Não adianta antipatizar com ele. Não estou pedindo para dormir com o homem... Brincadeira, Ally, não seja tão puritana — sussurrou, ao ver a irmã corar. — Mas ele é mesmo um gato! — opinou, divertida. — Não acha?

A governanta afastou-se para tomar providências.

— Espero que não se importe por ter trazido minha irmã, que já conhece, creio... — declarou Sophie.

Gabriel MacAllister apertou a mão estendida e deu uma resposta qualquer, já desinteressado das irmãs. Acostumada a ser o centro das atenções, Sophie estranhou ser ignorada. Talvez quisesse transmitir uma falsa imagem segura? Cenho franzido, olhou para a irmã, interrogativa.

Alice nem notou. Sophie considerou a possibilidade de a irmã ter se esquecido de sua presença. Então, ocorreu-lhe. Cla ro... Não fora a única a notar a semelhança entre Gabriel Mac Allister e seu finado Oliver. Pobre Alice, pensou, compassiva, entendendo por que ela não tirava os olhos dele. Não explicava, claro, por que ele não tirava os olhos dela... A menos que...

Sophie mal disfarçava a curiosidade, mas então se afligiu. Alice precisava de um homem, mas Gabriel não servia! Ele era muito... Muito tudo, concluiu, reavaliando o espécime mas culino espetacular. De acordo com Greg, não lhe faltava com panhia feminina. Precisava advertir Alice quanto à má repu tação daquele homem.

Gabriel indicou a porta aberta.

— Greg nos aguarda na sala de estar. Sophie avançou e então se voltou, insegura.

— Vocês não vêm? Pensei que seria...

— Um interrogatório? — sugeriu Gabriel, erguendo o so brolho. Alargou o sorriso irônico ao vê-la enrubescer. — Vejo que minha reputação me precede — concluiu, impassível. — Nós iremos em seguida.

Alice sentiu o coração disparar ao ouvir o pronome no plural. Gabriel MacAllister era a última pessoa cuja companhia apre ciaria. Com um sorriso, encorajou Sophie a entrar e se encon trar com o namorado.

— Gostaria de ver o jardim? — convidou Gabriel. Impessoal, educado... Ela não precisava entrar em pânico.

Podia manter uma conversa civilizada. Sophie não deixara va zar nenhuma informação vital. Cedo ou tarde, ele teria des coberto que era viúva.

Foram ao jardim, ele a conduzindo com a mão de leve em seu ombro.

— Vejo que tem uma bela coleção de rosas inglesas antigas aqui — comentou Alice, pomposa.

Gabriel deu de ombros, desinteressado daquele benefício que conseguira com o aluguel da casa.

— Não sei. Temos encanamentos ingleses bem antigos tam bém — citou, comparando. — Acho que são mais antigos que a própria construção. Charmosos, se aprecia banhos frios...

Não era questão de gostar, mas de precisar, pensou Alice, desviando o olhar do rosto atraente. Sentia o suor se acumu lando entre os seios, sensibilizando os mamilos.

Suspirou. Quando o clima esquentava demais, algumas pes soas iam direto para um ambiente com ar-condicionado, ou uma piscina... Bem, podia sonhar, não podia?

— Por que alugou a casa se ela está... Abaixo dos seus padrões?

— Só por causa de Greg. Não há muitos imóveis para alugar por aqui, e eu o convenci de que comprar seria prematuro. Mas ele ainda acredita que se tornará mais respeitável se ad quirir uma casa, uma maneira de convencer suu irmã de que tem boas intenções.

Alice ofegava, em dificuldade para acompanhar as passadas largas do anfitrião.

—Ela provavelmente não vai ficar impressionada se souber que é você quem está pagando a conta — retrucou.

— Oh, não sei. Ela me pareceu uma garota muito sensata. De repente, ele estacou, e Alice colidiu com as costas largas, apoiando-se nos ombros musculosos para não cair.

— De... desculpe-me — gaguejou ela, após um segundo de total paralisia.

Ao mesmo tempo, o pânico e algo muito mais sinistro tomava conta de seu ventre. Através do algodão fino da camisa esporte de Gabriel, sentia a textura dos pêlos que, sabia, lhe cobriam todo o tórax. Relutante, tirou as mãos de cima dele, recuando.

— Aqui está bom, acho — resmungou ele.

— Bom para quê?

Ele foi direto ao ponto:

— Na sexta-feira, por que não me disse que era viúva? Alice sentia-se lerda e estúpida.

— Por quê? Não foi difícil, devido às circunstâncias, me omitir.

— Como se o assunto não tivesse surgido na conversa. — acusou ele, o tom indiferente destoando da expressão alterada. — Eu estava censurando o camarada, se não se recorda...

Ela se recordava, sim.

— Não saio por aí dando explicações de minha vida pessoal a estranhos — respondeu, desafiadora.

Gabriel considerou bizarra a declaração... Dadas as circuns tâncias. Seu olhar obscureceu-se quando se lembrou de detalhes pessoais dela... A mancha oval no ombro esquerdo, a cicatriz prateada na lateral direita, decorrente de uma operação de apêndice. Sorriu cruel.

— Mesmo quando já dividiu a cama com esse estranho? Havia estranhos perfeitos e perfeitos estranhos, pensou Alice, avaliando o rosto bem talhado. Ele achava que ela se esqueceria?

— Isso foi há muito tempo — rebateu, a voz abafada.

— Mais ou menos o mesmo tempo da morte de seu marido? Alice arregalou os olhos, consternada... Com a morte do ma rido ou por ter dormido com um estranho?

— Eu me pareço com ele? — indagou Gabriel.

Ela o encarou e percebeu que ele não se importava realmente com o fato. Tinha traços que prontificavam os escultores a buscar uma talhadeira na hora.

— Na verdade, não.

— Sua irmã foi bem enfática...

— Superficialmente, talvez! — admitiu Alice. — Você tem a mesma altura e compleição dele, olhos e cabelos de cor parecida.

— Por isso você estava olhando para mim naquela noite? — Gabriel a segurou pelos ombros. — Porque eu a fazia se lembrar dele?

Alice encarou-o desanimada.

— Por um segundo! — admitiu, desejando que ele parasse com aquele assunto, mas sem ter esperanças. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que extraía até a última gota de sangue da pedra mais sólida. — Acho que desejei que você fosse ele — refletiu, confusa.

Seria bom poder voltar atrás e dizer o que não fora dito, ou omitir o que fora dito? Algum dia, conseguiria se esquecer ou se perdoar por aquele comportamento selvagem? As últimas palavras que dirigira a Oliver?

Gabriel respirou fundo, a expressão impassível. Fitava um ponto acima da cabeça dela.

— Há quanto tempo está viúva?

— Foi no dia do enterro.

Gabriel franziu o cenho, incrédulo, antes de soltá-la. Cami nhando até uma árvore, sentiu-lhe a textura áspera antes de se voltar abruptamente.

— Você me usou. Alice gemeu, desolada.

— É esse o problema? — Os homens eram mesmo diferentes, concluiu, terrivelmente egocêntricos. — Você não estava fa zendo a mesma coisa comigo?

A ironia final, decidiu Gabriel, recordando cada carícia, cada gemido erótico.

— Você não se lembra?

Nem sabia por que se sentia tão zangado... Tão traído. Fora um caso fortuito, mas aquilo também era apenas uma meia-verdade. Podia ter sido apenas uma noite, mas passara a usá-la como medida de padrão para seus encontros sexuais desde então, até convencer-se de que aquela magia jamais se repetiria.

Nenhuma mulher lhe respondera como ela, com tanto prazer desinibido. Provavelmente, todo homem provavelmente tinha uma amante de fantasia, mas poucos a encontravam em carne e osso... Talvez, considerou, sombrio, tivessem tirado a sorte grande!

Após três anos, ainda ouvia os gemidos roucos de prazer que ela emitira sob suas carícias e beijos. Lembrava-se da jornada erótica que ela empreendera por seu corpo com as mãos e os lábios. Ela mostrara curiosidade insaciável por seu corpo, pelo que lhe dava prazer... pelo que o levava à loucura. Seu olhar obscureceu-se à medida que se excitava com a lembrança. Oh, odiava ser refém da própria luxúria.

Agora, não tinha sequer a ilusão de que ela gemera e ansiara por ele. Alice fechara os olhos e pensara em outro homem. Só que seus olhos não estavam fechados agora. Estavam bem aber tos e muito azuis.

De repente, a expressão dela naquela noite mágica se jus tificava. Ele fora um substituto macabro! Ela estava se entre gando a um fantasma... Literalmente!

Da próxima vez, ela saberia exatamente com quem fazia amor! Ela lhe pertencera naquela noite e pertenceria nova mente. Da próxima vez, ele a faria admitir e reconhecê-lo.

— Eu me lembro apenas vagamente... — Vendo Gabriel prender a respiração, Alice se arrependeu da resposta arro gante. — Eu estava magoada, queria que alguém me abraçasse... — Era apenas parte da história, mas não entraria nos detalhes dolorosos. Como consolo, mesmo após três anos, ainda não compreendia totalmente o que fizera. Achava melhor deixar de lado certos assuntos.

— Nós fizemos muito mais que abraçar...

Uma leve brisa soprou, lançando os cabelos dela contra o rosto, agitando sua fina blusa de crepe fina, que subiu um pouco, expondo-lhe a cintura acima do umbigo. Sua pele era lisa como seda e clara como creme.

— Uma coisa levou a outra... — analisava Alice, sentindo-se miserável. Reparou que Gabriel lhe fitava a cintura exposta com uma expressão inquieta e faminta. Puxou a blusa para baixo. — Não estou orgulhosa...

Gabriel remexeu o maxilar. Sentia-se bem melhor!

— Nós não evoluímos a partir do abraço. Pelo que me lembro, começamos logo na crista da onda — recordou, com um gru nhido. — E lá permanecemos.

Alice suspirou, desanimada. Ótimo! Ela se lembrava, con cluiu ele, satisfeito em ver a confirmação nos movimentos ner vosos de sua mão. A porta se fechou e ela levou o indicador aos lábios dele, calando-o.

— Não diga nada — implorou.

Ela não queria pensar, só queria sentir... Sentir algo que, instintivamente, sabia que aliviaria a dor e preencheria seu vazio interior. Atirara-se nos braços de um estranho que, es tranhamente, não a assustava.

Ele não falara nada... Na ocasião. Impacientes, foram logo se despindo. A esmo, ela o livrara das roupas, de forma frenética e prazerosa como jamais experimentara.

O prazer infinito daquele primeiro beijo, a extraordinária mistura de luxúria e ternura entorpeceram-na, e sentira-se como uma boneca de pano. Gabriel demonstrara uma força viril que a excitara sobremaneira. Quando ele pressionou o órgão ereto contra seu ventre, o desejo explodiu!

Contrastando com aquele momento urgente e arrebatador, Gabriel a despira com mais lentidão. A cada peça removida, ele narrava uma etapa do que faria com ela e o que ela deveria fazer em resposta. Até a voz sexy dele parecia escorrer como mel por seu corpo. Nunca imaginara um dia ouvir tais coisas! Quando ficou nua, já estava tão excitada que quase implorou... A quem queria enganar? Implorara, sim!

— Aquela não era eu... — protestou ela, fracamente, ima ginando a quem tentava convencer.

— Não? — Ele passou a mão por seus cabelos bem cortados, roçando no queixo, que guardou a sensação por algum tempo antes de se dissipar. — Apesar do corte puritano, você não mudou nada.

— Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. — Alice sentiu um frio na barriga. Só podia ser falta de sexo. Alice Lynn, recomponha-se!

Estava muito comprometida com Will e, o resto do tempo, sentia-se cansada demais para admitir quo tinha necessidades que não estavam sendo atendidas. Seu corpo enviava sinais só para alertá-la de que havia algo errado. Ia acontecer algum dia... Mas não agora, por favor, não com ele!

— Você estava lá em corpo, mas não em espírito — concluiu Gabriel, desdenhoso. — Na verdade, estou interessado no corpo...

— Diga algo que eu não saiba — rebateu Alice, certa de que a declaração crua era só uma provocação.

Perdeu o fôlego quando ele lhe tomou o rosto e se aproximou, ficando a centímetros de distância.

— Você foi minha de corpo e alma naquela noite. Negue se puder!

— Estou avisando, comi alho no almoço... Bastante. — Ela estreitou o olhar, raivosa. Era a melhor defesa que conseguira elaborar com tão pouca antecedência e não se surpreendeu ao sentir a vibração do riso dele.

Se ele a beijasse, não sabia o que faria, mas podia imaginar. Ficaria refém daquele encanto misterioso.

Por causa de Will, teria que mantê-lo a distância, não im portava o quanto se sentisse atraída. Ou seria por causa dela mesma? A consciência lhe pesava. Seu filho não tinha o direito de saber quem era o pai de verdade? Gabriel não tinha o direito de saber que gerara um filho? Não! Ele não pensava em procriar ao convidar uma estranha para compartilhar sua cama.

— Você diz coisas sedutoras, anjo.

— Não sou anjo.

— Você me tira um peso da consciência.

— Por que faz isso? — Ele devia ter muitas mulheres, por que a queria?

— Porque você é a melhor na cama — explicou Gabriel, franco.

Alice fechou os olhos. Quando os reabriu, encontrou Gabriel inexplicavelmente zangado, como que arrependido da declaração.

Ela sentia dificuldade em respirar. Fora assim tão espetacular?

— Você sempre diz o que pensa?

Não havia sinal de ternura no belo rosto másculo suavizando a honestidade do comentário. Fútil, notou que ele tinha os cílios mais espessos e compridos que já vira num homem. Seu filho seria tão sedutor quanto o pai, quando crescesse, pois tinham os mesmos olhos.

Gabriel riu a seguir, um som perigosamente atraente... Os dentes alvos contrastando com a pele morena.

— Se fizesse isso, seria preso, ou talvez levasse um soco na cara. Ou talvez não? — especulava ele. — O fato é que tudo desde aquela noite não tem satisfeito... No assunto cama. Disse a mim mesmo que, se a visse novamente, a levaria para a alcova por uma semana... Um mês... o mesmo tempo que levei para tirá-la da cabeça. Isso até hoje, quando pensava que fosse casada...

— E isso fez diferença — acusou ela, áspera.

Gabriel MacAllister era simplesmente incrível! Dizia coisas que outras pessoas se constrangeriam só em pensar! Uma se mana! Sentiu o coração disparado. Um mês! Que idéia! Sen tia-se enjoada... Sentia algo!

— Todos nós temos obsessões — murmurou ele, pesaroso.

— Alguns menos que outros — retrucou Alice, indignada. Com certeza, não tinha moral bastante para se indignar.

Seu comportamento três anos antes abalara muito sua repu tação, ao menos diante daquele homem, a única testemunha... Por enquanto.

— Você não devia se repreender por causa da nossa noite fortuita — opinou Gabriel, distorcendo sua interpretação.

— Eu não estava falando de mim!

— Você não é tão alta quanto me lembrava...

— Lamento — replicou Alice, irônica. Provavelmente, ela o decepcionava sob vários outros aspectos. Não permitiria que ele aprofundasse as comparações entre as lembranças e a realidade.

— Sem querer criticar, quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez...

— Fizemos sexo — corrigiu ela, amargurada. Ele não men cionara amor ao afirmar que ela era a melhor na cama!

— Você estava de salto alto naquela noite. Agora, não está usando nada tão sexy... Quanto ao calçado, quero dizer.

Ela teria olhado para os próprios pés, mas Gabriel mantinha seu olhar cativo e, enquanto ele quisesse, ela permaneceria hipnotizada.

Tamanha passividade a fazia enrubescer. Quem a visse poderia achar que apreciava submeter-se. Estava na hora de deixar claro que não era esse o caso!

— Solte-me!

— Beije-me e vou pensar no assunto. Estou ansioso em pro var esse alho...

Alice horrorizou-se ao perceber que o teria considerado atraente em outra circunstância.

— Você sabe que quer — desafiou Gabriel, atentando ao contorno dos mamilos dela sob o tecido fino.

Nesse momento, Alice chutou-lhe a canela, por interpretar tão vil e corretamente seus sentimentos. Enquanto ele grunhia de dor, desvencilhou-se e tentou fugir. Chegou a dar alguns passos, mas ele a alcançou e a segurou pelos ombros.

— A oferta ainda está de pé — avisou ele, abraçando-a.

Gabriel ofegava, mas não tanto quanto ela. Seria inútil ten tar se soltar. Só havia uma maneira de provar que não era a pessoa de que ele se lembrava... Não realmente. Aquela noite fora o resultado de uma conjunção de circunstâncias bizarras e não se repetiria.

Oliver fora seu único amante até então. Tinham uma vida sexual saudável, agradável e previsível, pelo menos até aquele lamentável último ano, mas nada nunca viera a público. Eram um casal discreto.

Agarrando-se na camisa dele, ergueu os braços e o puxou pela nuca, pressionando os lábios firmemente contra os dele, deter minada a interromper o beijo assim que ele tentasse aprofundá-lo.

Mas alguma força interna falhou e sentiu a corrente elétrica espalhar-se pelo corpo até a ponta dos pés. Para sua humi lhação, aceitou... até gostou... da língua dele se introduzindo atrevida em sua boca.

A textura dos lábios, o sabor dele, a proximidade do corpo excitado compunham um coquetel de sensações eróticas.

— Isso é terrível... — sussurrou ela, sem fôlego.

Então, Gabriel a soltou. Ela se abraçou, protegendo a si mesma.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros. Pela primeira vez, parecia não ter um comentário desdenhoso na ponta da língua.

— Por que terrível? — questionou, visivelmente abalado.

— Porque eu gostei. Gabriel sorriu.

— Eu também.

Alice não desviou o olhar, tentando controlar o desejo puro e simples, porém, a sensação entre suas coxas não se dissipava.

— E isso é ruim? — indagou ele.

— Eu não faço sexo casual. — Ante a expressão irônica dele, ela enrubesceu e retificou: — Normalmente.

— Nem eu... Normalmente. — Gabriel nunca se sentira me nos casual na vida.

— Eu tenho um filho.

— Não espalhe, mas mães supostamente fazem sexo — pro vocou Gabriel.

— Não esta — respondeu ela, sem pensar, e ele deu uma boa risada. — Eu não quis dizer que... — Hesitou e mordiscou o lábio, envergonhada. Que hora para ser espontânea!

— Então, o que quis dizer com isso?

Alice quase começou a responder, várias vezes, na tentativa de dar uma interpretação menos controversa à declaração, mas acabou se calando, constrangida.

— A sua última vez foi comigo, não foi? — Ele não era um homem vaidoso, mas não disfarçou o forte sentimento de satisfação.

— Não estou procurando um caso amoroso.

— Após três anos?

Ele fazia parecer extraordinário que ela aguentasse três minutos. O que pensava que ela era... Uma devassa? Levando em conta seu comportamento naquela noite, concluiu, horro rizada, que era exatamente isso o que ele achava.

— O celibato é uma opção quando a alternativa é sexo com você!

— É um desafio? — indagou ele, suave, indiferente à declaração áspera. Parecia se divertir obrigando-a a retirar a afronta.

— Não, não foi — recuou Alice, já lamentando a resposta imprudente.

— Você se excedeu... Eu a deixei em pânico. — O ar bene volente não combinava com o olhar de desejo dele. — Por quê?

Alice suspirou fundo.

— E ainda pergunta? Você diz calmamente que vai me levar para a cama por uma semana e eu devo manter a calma? Pânico? — reforçou ela, indignada. — Qualquer um ficaria em pânico.

— Sei de várias mulheres que ficariam lisonjeadas, no mínimo.

— Você é tão cheio de si — desdenhou Alice, ante o sorriso contido dele. Gabriel era o tipo de homem para quem as coisas... Incluindo mulheres, principalmente mulheres... Sem pre vinham fácil.

— E eu não quebrei o padrão, quebrei?

Ele sorriu, nada angelical. Não entendia como nunca notara a semelhança com aquela figura de rabo e chifres.

— Acho que preferiria que você estivesse cheia de mim. E acho que você preferiria assim também...

Ela levou vinte segundos para entender a insinuação es candalosa dele.

— Eu... Você...

Sem palavras, sentiu o desejo percorrê-la toda. Perdera toda a decência, concluiu, horrorizada com a sobrecarga hormonal repentina. Seus seios se intumesciam e o corpo quase gritava de desejo.

Gabriel piscou, inflando as narinas.

— Como um só — completou ele, gutural, encarando-a.

Alice engoliu em seco. Se cedesse naquele momento, ele pen saria que ela se habituara a ceder. Não era fácil manter a compostura.

— Suponho que ache esse tipo de conversa excitante! — desdenhou ela.

— Só posso falar por mim mesmo. E você provavelmente pode ver por si mesma como estou excitado.

Alice gemeu, desolada.

— Você é o homem mais vulgar que conheço! — Foi um esforço sustentar o olhar, após o que ele dissera.

Cerrou os dentes quando ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça, como quem agradecia a um elogio.

— Devíamos estar falando de Sophie e Greg.

Gabriel sabia quando alguém estava batendo em retirada e não insistiria mais. Esperara por três anos e estava satisfeito com o progresso naquele dia.

Que bela irmã eu sou, pensou Alice. Devia estar pensando em Sophie, não em sexo com esse homem.

— Pessoalmente, gostaria de manter distância de Sophie e Greg — replicou Gabriel, entediado. — Mas, se quer mesmo, podemos nos juntar a eles para o café...

— Não posso. — Ela viu as horas no relógio de pulso. — Vou me atrasar, preciso ir.

— Atrasar-se para quê?

— Para o trabalho. — Alice sentiu um prazer infantil es tragando os planos dele.

— A esta hora? E o seu filho?

Ela notou o tom crítico e ergueu o queixo.

— Não acredito que meu esquema de cuidados com meu filho seja de seu interesse.

— Onde você trabalha?

— Sou enfermeira no posto médico local.

Não havia médicos na equipe do pequeno ambulatório. Só atendiam os casos mais simples e encaminhavam as emergên cias graves para os hospitais na cidade.

— Enfermeira. — Gabriel ergueu o sobrolho, surpreso. — Sim... Consigo vê-la como enfermeira.

— Bem, espero que não... Profissionalmente falando, quero dizer.

— Estou emocionado com sua preocupação com minha saúde e bem- estar.

— Só estava achando que você daria um péssimo paciente. Do tipo que faz comentários sobre uniformes sensuais e que coloca a mão debaixo da saia — acusou Alice, venenosa.

Na verdade, se Gabriel fosse paciente, provavelmente se ria o alvo das investidas, pensou, desgostosa com o compor tamento profissional de algumas colegas. Sentiu ciúme ao imaginar a cena.

Ele deixou de sorrir.

— Mas... Você não tem que lidar com essas situações, tem? — questionou, austero.

Embora gostasse da idéia de passar a mão nas pernas de enfermeiras bonitas, pensou em outros homens... Homens las civos... querendo o mesmo e sentiu-se ofendido. Não via coe rência na atitude.

Alice ficou curiosa.

— Que situações? — Levou um segundo para ordenar os pensamentos. — Oh, não, não com frequência. E muitas en fermeiras usam calças hoje em dia. — Tirou o telefone celular do bolso.

— O que está fazendo?

— Vim no carro de Sophie, o meu está no conserto. — Ela franziu o cenho ao recordar mais aquele contratempo. — Eu disse que tomaria um táxi até o trabalho. — Mas nao conseguia linha.

— Eu a levo — prontificou-se Gabriel.

**Capítulo III**

É muito gentil da sua parte... — co meçou Alice, após segundos de silên cio mortal. Deteve-se, ciente da estupidez. — Não, não, você não é gentil.

Avaliou os olhos escuros com reflexos âmbar e sentiu um nó no estômago. Aborreceu-se por ser tão suscetível à sensua lidade de Gabriel.

— Você não é a primeira pessoa a fazer essa observação — admitiu ele, com franqueza.

— Bem, não precisa contar vantagem — censurou ela, se vera. — E prefiro ir andando. — Mal suportava respirar o mesmo ar que ele, quanto mais se enclausurar num carro em sua companhia.

— Não conheço bem a região, mas diria que são quase três quilômetros.

— Eu não disse que ia andando. Disse que preferia ir andando.

— Você está teimando, dizendo que prefere bolhas nos pés à minha companhia. Estou magoado.

— Se pelo menos isso fosse verdade. — Estava sendo infantil, Alice sabia, mas torceu o nariz quando Gabriel lhe sorriu. Chacoalhou o telefone celular, impaciente, após tentar ligar mais uma vez sem sucesso.

— Aí vêm os jovens amantes — avisou ele, indicando a trilha. — Não estão de mãos dadas, mas estão juntos. O que acha que isso significa?

— Não sei, nem me importo! — disparou Alice, esgotada. Não agia como uma mãe responsável que colocava o bem-estar do filho em primeiro lugar. Agia como uma leviana!

— Está me parecendo uma atitude muito despojada. É bom ver que começa a pensar como eu.

— Vai nevar nos trópicos antes que eu concorde com você sobre qualquer assunto! — replicou ela.

— É um prazer ver tanta objetividade.

De repente, entendeu os ataques de raiva do filho, um estágio recente em seu desenvolvimento. Deitar no chão e espernear seria um alívio nessa situação.

— Sophie e eu pensamos em sair para um lanche — avisou Greg, quando estavam a pouca distância.

Alice retomou a compostura antes de voltar-se.

— Que ótimo.

Greg não notou nada além do sorriso radiante. Pareceu tão surpreso e satisfeito com sua resposta que ela imaginou, ar rependida, se não o julgara com muita severidade no passado.

— Sophie disse que talvez precise de uma carona até o hospital — comentou o rapaz. — Podíamos...

Era uma tentativa tão óbvia de amaciá-la que Alice deixou de sorrir. Ao menos, Gabriel não tentara convencê-la assim. Definitivamente, preferia uma tática mais franca. Então, dali a pouco, diria que Gabriel é um bom rapaz! Francamente, Alice! "Bom" era um adjetivo totalmente inadequado para ele e quanto a "franco"... Tratava-se de um ser totalmente depravado e traiçoeiro.

— Não, tudo bem, garotos, podem ir — interveio Gabriel, hábil e benevolente. — Já ofereci uma carona a Alice.

Ela quis gritar. Ele a desafiou a contrariá-lo, sorrindo bon dosamente. Despediu-se do jovem casal com um aceno.

— Você é uma cobra criada! — acusou Alice, com o sorriso congelado que usara ao se despedir da irmã.

— Não sei por que está tão preocupada. Se quer saber, não faço no carro há... Oh, anos — concluiu ele, suspirando nostál gico quanto à juventude perdida.

Ela não admitiria que não era com ele que estava preocu pada, mas consigo mesma. Ainda que não fosse fazer nada louco ou deplorável. Só precisava se conter.

— Acho que tem razão em se controlar — retrucou. — Um homem da sua idade ficaria ridículo tentando parecer adolescente.

Ele sorriu.

— Cadelinha — murmurou, quase afetuoso.

— Devo atribuir essa manifestação ao seu controle contínuo?

— Alice acomodou-se no banco de couro do carro dele e aguar dou a resposta.

— Não gostaria de comprometer minha reputação nesse as sunto — confessou ele. — Prefiro manter as opções em aberto e, para tanto, tenho que provocar. — Sorriu, indicando que gostava de considerar as opções.

— Bem... acontece que sou uma opção bem fechada. — Nem pense em como seria, Alice!, advertiu a si mesma.

Gabriel pôs o carro em movimento.

— Admita, você ficaria aborrecida se eu não avançasse o sinal — desafiou ele. — Todas as mulheres gostam de acreditar que são irresistíveis.

Alice emitiu um som de desdém.

— Não admite? — Na estreita via rural, chegaram a uma encruzilhada. — Viro aqui à esquerda?

— Sim e à esquerda novamente, na cabine telefônica. Quan do você diz "gostam de acreditar" implica que não são irresis tíveis, mas você quer agradá-las.

— Se me conhecesse melhor, Alice...

— Que perspectiva horrível... — resmungou ela.

— Saberia que nunca agrado ninguém — disse ele, diver tindo-se com o mau humor dela.

Um dia com Will e ele engoliria essas palavras, pensou ela, percebendo que lhe agradava a imagem do filho brincando com aquele homem arrogante, seu pai.

— É óbvio que não tem filhos — respondeu ela, sem pensar.

— Espero que não. — Ele sorriu, mas só viu o perfil do rosto dela. Devia estar enrubescida até o pescoço. O que fizera para provocá-la dessa vez?

Que idiota, pensava Alice, dar uma dica dessa ao pai do próprio filho? Não se esquecera, certo? Era quase como convidá-lo a es pecular sobre o assunto que queria evitar a todo custo.

— Você e Greg não se parecem — comentou, desesperada por mudar de assunto.

Gabriel lançou-lhe outro olhar, pensativo.

— Nem quando jovem fui recrutado para garoto da banda — retrucou, triste.

Provavelmente. Gabriel não era bonito, mas tinha uma ati tude que sobreviveria por anos, mais que um rosto bonito.

— Você fala como alguém que já passou da data de validade — observou Alice, nada meiga.

Quem ele imaginava enganar? Passara os últimos trinta e tantos anos colhendo a admiração feminina e aproveitando cada minuto disso!

— Tenho certeza que sua irmã concordaria com você.

— Por quê? Pensa em seduzi-la também?

Tentou controlar-se, ciente de que Sophie não se comportaria de maneira tão vil. Não sou ciumenta, convenceu-se. Tal idéia era inconcebível.

— Eu não a seduzi, Alice. — A voz grave de Gabriel tinha um tom sedoso e sexy que a deixou arrepiada. — Na verdade, você é que estava um pouco ousada...

Como se precisasse dessa observação! Ela apertou o botão para abrir a janela e virou o rosto para apanhar ar fresco. Se ele fosse cavalheiro, não tocaria mais no assunto.

Gabriel falou meio irritado:

— Posso ajustar o ar-condicionado, se está com calor.

— Não estou com calor. Apenas gosto de ar fresco. — Alice tinha a impressão de que ele se cansava do jogo de palavras. A verdade começava onde o jogo de palavras acabava... Não estava pronta para isso ainda... Nunca estaria! — Você e Greg são irmãos por parte de quem? Pai ou mãe?

— Você é muito curiosa.

— O que posso fazer? — Ela ergueu as mãos, indefesa. — Você é um assunto fascinante — justificou, ferina.

— E, enquanto falamos sobre mim, não falamos sobre você — observou ele, lógico. — Mãe.

Alice arregalou os olhos, vendo de soslaio o sorriso de lobo dele.

— Como?

— Minha mãe se casou com o pai de Greg — explicou Gabriel, paciente.

— Então, como vocês têm o mesmo sobrenome?

— Robert MacAllister adotou-me.

— Não se importou em... Perder o nome de seu pai?

— Eu não tinha pai até minha mãe casar-se com Robert. Mas não é como se eu fosse produto de uma concepção imaculada. Meu pai simplesmente não ficou na área quando soube que eu estava a caminho.

— É por isso... — Alice conteve-se, embaraçada.

— Por isso quero que Greg assuma a responsabilidade? Você não dá muito crédito ao rapaz, não é, Alice? Ele não se sente bem com você. Você o deixa nervoso. — Vendo-a reagir chocada, ele pareceu satisfeito por ter conseguido lhe chamar a atenção. — É verdade que não tenho em alta conta homens que não assumem suas responsabilidades, mas não foi preciso pressionar Greg.

Ela se endireitou no banco. Estava surpresa por Gabriel não parecer ciente de que era o tipo de pessoa com quem poucos discordariam. Suas qualidades de liderança eram super desenvolvidas demais para seu gosto... Ao contrário do corpo, que era simplesmente perfeito no quesito desenvolvimento.

Engoliu em seco. Esse tipo de pensamento punha em risco a barreira defensiva que erguera.

— Talvez eu tenha nascido com esse forte senso de família... Quem sabe o impacto das experiências vividas na formação em nossas crenças na vida adulta?

Alice remexeu o maxilar, defensiva.

— Mas você acha que uma criança sem pai está compro metida? — Tivera insônia por conta desse dilema, várias vezes.

— Depende do pai. Oliver seria um bom pai?

Alice reprimiu a noção de incerteza que surgiu com a pergunta.

— Seria — declarou, não obstante.

Gabriel assentiu, aceitando sua resposta, mais prontamente do que ela mesma. Oliver sempre quisera um filho, mas tinha uma visão idealizada de paternidade e, quando os amigos os visitavam com suas crianças, mal esperava para que fossem embora.

Provavelmente, seria diferente com seus próprios filhos, mas, ocasionalmente, ela imaginava como ele teria lidado com as mu danças que um filho impunha ao estilo de vida do casal. Ela sempre fora a responsável pelo comprometimento na relação... Um fato que ela mesma só reconhecera tardiamente. Ter filhos, sabia ela, tinha a ver com comprometimento e adaptabilidade.

— Como minha mãe, você não tem escolha nesse assunto. Bem, isso era verdade. Pelo menos, quando não se podia entrar em contato com o pai, já que nem sabia seu nome! Nunca se sentira tão culpada na vida!

— Não entendo as mães que não têm uma situação imposta, aquelas que deliberadamente criam os filhos como mães sol teiras — revelou Gabriel. — Não estou dizendo que seu filho não está amparado e não considero que minha infância tenha tido desvantagens. Minha mãe era tão auto-suficiente e capaz que não imaginava o por que de uma família de formato tradicional era necessária.

Ele continuou:

— Sem acreditar que podíamos melhorar, levei algum tempo para aceitar Robert, mas ele fez muita diferença em minha vida. Após uma mágoa inicial, não ser o homem da casa foi uma liberação. Pude ser criança novamente. Uma criança sem pai, ou sem mãe, cresce rápido demais...

— É aqui — anunciou Alice, aliviada. — Chegamos!

— Você sempre fica tão animada ao chegar ao trabalho? — questionou ele, estacionando diante do prédio de tijolos vermelhos.

— Não gosto de me atrasar, não é profissional — explicou ela, fria, tentando abrir a porta.

— Eu cuido disso — prontificou-se Gabriel, saltando do carro. Com uma mesura, abriu a porta do passageiro. Alice expressava desconfiança. — Gostei da nossa conversa — completou.

— Do meu ponto de vista, foi uma perda de tempo — replicou ela, tentando disfarçar a agitação. — Para não dizer que foi um pesadelo.

— Talvez eu possa fazer algo para melhorar?

Alice sentiu um frio no estômago, antecipando as intenções dele, antes que pudesse raciocinar.

O segundo beijo provou-lhe que errara ao não admitir, já no primeiro, que se lembrava de como fora. Ele usava os lábios e a língua com audácia... E era muito gostoso. Lembrou-se de quando ele a provou e gemeu.

Ele afrouxou o toque em sua nuca e afastou-se. Alice sus pirou, sonhadora. Onde estava a raiva quando se precisava dela? Não admirava ele parecer tão satisfeito consigo mesmo, a serpente condescendente e presunçosa!

Ele lhe tocou a ponta do queixo com o polegar.

— Não diga nada, pode estragar o momento, querida — provocou.

Alice desvencilhou-se e recuperou a mão, que ele levara ao peito dramaticamente.

— O seu coração... E estou concedendo o benefício da dúvida, aqui... Fica do lado esquerdo.

— É realmente encorajador ver o quanto é boa em anatomia. — Ele estreitou o olhar. — Falando como paciente em potencial, claro.

— Incrível como consegue estragar um momento! — rugiu ela. — Tenho vontade de dar na sua cara!

A passos largos e de cabeça erguida, Alice adentrou o prédio ouvindo a risada dele.

Infelizmente, sua chegada num carro luxuoso e o beijo foram presenciados por vários colegas curiosos.

Sem nada melhor a fazer, todos puderam também assimilar os atributos físicos extraordinários de Gabriel. Pediram os deta lhes picantes e quando ela lhes assegurou que não havia nada a contar, ficaram desanimados, alguns, e incrédulos, outros.

Dali a algumas horas, Alice já estava cansada dos olhares velados e das insinuações não tão veladas.

— Por quê? — questionou, irada. — Por que todo mundo acha que uma mulher sozinha está sempre procurando homem? Sou feliz como estou e, mesmo que não estivesse, não aceitaria Gabriel MacAllister nem como amostra grátis!

Considerava encerrado o assunto, até que uma colega do turno diurno que acabava de chegar perguntou quem era o camarada no carrão de luxo lá fora. Gabriel estava esperando por ela! Sentiu-se encurralada como um rato com um gato à espreita junto à toca.

— Se aquele bonitão estivesse esperando por mim, eu não perderia mais tempo preenchendo formulários — comentou a enfermeira.

Alice tratou de desconversar:

— Estou atrasada com a documentação, estivemos muito ocupados ontem à noite.

Ficaria mais tempo naquela atividade se não tivesse que pegar Will. Alcançou a amiga Meg, que também encerrava seu turno.

— Você me dá uma carona?

— Prefere o meu compacto àquele carrão ali? — Meg pôs de lado a provocação ao perceber que Alice quase implorava. — Claro que sim, se é o que quer — concordou, amável.

Não comentou nada ao ver que Alice ficara encolhida no banco enquanto deixavam o pátio do posto médico.

— Obrigada, Meg — disse Alice, quando se viu diante da casa de seus pais.

— Se está me agradecendo por controlar a curiosidade, não se alegre ainda — advertiu Meg. — Só estou lhe dando uma trégua. Você parece tão estressada que não vou interrogá-la enquanto não descansar bastante. Ah, esqueci-me! Você não consegue dormir um dia inteiro, não é? — Bocejou. — Não sei como consegue, Ally. Eu preciso de minhas oito horas.

Alice deu de ombros.

— A gente se acostuma. Além disso, também tiro uma soneca junto com Will. Lembre-se de que tenho plantão só às segundas e quintas. Não é tão ruim.

Meg abriu a janela manualmente.

— Se acha que sim, moça — aceitou, cética. — Mas, se não se importa que eu diga, você parece precisar de uma cama imediatamente.

Alice sorriu, cansada.

— Até quinta-feira.

— Ele está dormindo — avisou a mãe, quando Alice entrou na cozinha.

Ela franziu o cenho e olhou o relógio. Seu filho acordava cedo.

— Ele não dormiu muito ontem à noite — relatou a mãe. — Estava bastante inquieto.

— Oh, mãe, lamento. Você devia ter telefonado.

— Telefonaria, querida, se achasse necessário. Crianças têm febre...

— Ele está com febre? — Alice alarmou-se. — Onde ele está?

— Ele não vai a lugar algum. Acalme-se, Ally, e sente-se antes que desmaie — aconselhou a mãe, servindo-lhe uma xí cara de chá. — Seu pai vai lhe dar uma carona até em casa quando Will acordar.

— Ele não está jogando naquele campeonato de boliche? — indagou Alice, sentindo-se culpada. — Não gosto de amolar.

— Você é nossa filha, é sua tarefa amolar. Além disso, seu pai está sempre reclamando. Faz bem a ele se sentir necessário.

Alice, que nunca vira o pai fazer nada parecido, não comentou nada.

— Acho que sabe que sua irmã não voltou para casa ontem à noite.

Alice não sabia e tinha a impressão de que a mãe, de algum modo, a considerava responsável.

— Você sabe o que ela anda fazendo? Percebe que ela é jovem demais para se casar?

— Eu só tinha vinte anos quando me casei, mãe — observou Alice, tomando um gole do chá quente. Preferia café para des pertar de vez e colocar o raciocínio para funcionar.

— Mas você não tinha a perspectiva de uma carreira bri lhante, como Sophie — rebateu Jane West, sem rodeios.

Por que a verdade doía tanto?, imaginou Alice, ciente de que a mãe ficaria horrorizada se soubesse o quanto sua de claração a magoara. E houvera tantas semelhantes ao longo dos anos. A maioria dava como certo que ela se casaria e lhe daria netos, enquanto Sophie teria uma carreira bem-sucedida.

Ela respondera às expectativas dos pais quando, no meio do curso de enfermagem, levara um jovem médico para casa. Quando Oliver quis se casar, antes mesmo da formatura, os pais aprovaram o plano. Às vezes, achava que a necessidade de agradar os pais a levara a reprimir as próprias dúvidas e concordar sempre.

Quanto a lhes dar netos, não fora tão eficaz, e algumas insinuações realmente magoaram. Alice pensara que era culpa sua e Oliver também, embora nunca tivessem conversado sobre isso às claras. Muitas vezes, achara que o decepcionara.

Certa vez, indagara se ele teria se casado se soubesse que ela era estéril. Ele se zangara e gritara alto. Só mais tarde, Alice percebeu que o marido nunca negara a acusação, apenas fizera bastante barulho.

Ironicamente, quando descobriram que ele era estéril, os problemas realmente surgiram. Oliver assumira a infertilidade como uma ameaça à masculinidade. Talvez tentasse provar algo ao arranjar uma amante. Nunca teve a oportunidade de descobrir se o casamento resistiria àquele golpe.

— Perguntei se você acha que a universidade vai permitir que ela tranque a matrícula por um ano. E a bolsa de estudos?

— O quê? — Alice tentou se concentrar no assunto em pauta, mas então lembrou-se do filho. — Acho que vou ver como Will está, mãe.

— Francamente, Ally. Acho que devia mostrar mais inte resse pelo futuro de sua irmã!

O pequeno Will abriu os olhos quando ela entrou no quarto. Ao lhe afastar os cabelos da testa suada, assustou-se com a temperatura alta. Ele não sorriu como sempre fazia, agitan do-se quando ela afastou a coberta para pegá-lo.

Não precisava de diploma em medicina para saber que havia algo errado.

— Vamos, anjinho, vamos pedir ao vovô que nos leve para casa e, então, telefono para tio Peter pedindo para examinar você.

O menino se aquietou em seus braços enquanto desciam a escada. Controlando o medo, fingiu descontração ao voltar à cozinha.

— Onde está papai? — indagou à mãe.

— Na estufa. Mas não pode esperar até que...

— Não.

Dali a pouco, estavam em casa e Peter Craig acabava de examinar o menino.

— E então? — indagou Alice, encarando o médico que fora amigo de Oliver. — E não me diga que sou uma mãe neurótica!

— Eu não me atreveria — disse o doutor. — O que posso dizer que já não saiba, Ally? Ele está com febre, mas não há sinal de infecção bacteriana. Provavelmente é um vírus.

— A resposta padrão dos médicos quando não sabem o que há de errado — replicou Alice, preocupada. Sabia que algo estava diferente, mas como explicar os instintos maternos a alguém que só entendia fatos científicos?

— O que posso dizer? Há algum vírus de vinte e quatro horas atuando. Tudo o que pode fazer agora é manter a temperatura baixa e dar bastante água. Se precisar, telefone e eu virei.

Alice suspirou.

— Eu sei, Pete, e estou grata. Só que é difícil... — Engoliu em seco e olhou para o filho, que sorria enfraquecido.

— Nem me diga, Ally, também sou pai. — Ele lhe apertou o ombro, para transmitir segurança, e fechou a maleta.

Alice instalou-se na poltrona do quarto do filho naquela noite, despertando sobressaltada de cada cochilo. Eram sete horas da manhã quando a exaustão finalmente a venceu. Às nove e meia, despertou com uma batida insistente na porta. Esfregou os olhos e foi ver o filho. Uma olhada e percebeu que algo estava muito errado... A respiração, a cor da pele.

— Will! — gritou, erguendo-o do berço. A criança não reagia. Carregando o corpinho mole, Alice saiu correndo. Encontrou Gabriel de pé, com a mão apoiada no batente,

ao escancarar a porta da frente.

Uma olhada na mulher com olhos arregalados e na criança de cabelos escuros em seus braços e ele entendeu que havia algo errado.

— O que foi? — quis saber Gabriel, sério. — Ele está...

— Ele está respirando — informou Alice.

Gabriel soltou um suspiro de alívio. Por um segundo, pensara...

— Precisamos levá-lo ao hospital. — Ela passou apressada em direção ao carro de luxo dele.

— Claro!

Gabriel cobriu a distância até o Hospital Geral da cidade em tempo recorde. Durante a viagem, ligara para o pronto-socorro avisando que chegariam logo.

— Eles querem saber qual é o problema — informara ele, atento à estrada.

— Diga-lhes... — Alice engoliu em seco, aflita, sem desviar o olhar da criança. — Diga que ele tem dois anos, incompletos, e acho que está com meningite. — Desconfiara disso, ao ver as erupções roxas nas pernas de Will.

Gabriel compadeceu-se, pois nunca ouvira voz tão sofrida. Relatou os sintomas ao telefone e retransmitiu a Alice as per guntas da equipe de emergência.

— Sim, ele tem brotoejas que não desaparecem sob pressão — confirmou ela.

Assim que chegaram, a equipe de emergência entrou em ação. Ninguém discordou do diagnóstico e, antes de chegarem à sala de atendimento, já ministravam antibióticos em Will.

Pesadelo era uma palavra inadequada para descrever o dra ma nas horas seguintes. Alice nunca se sentira tão desampa rada na vida. Meia hora depois, o médico lhe descreveu o quadro do menino e ela mal entendeu. Tinha dificuldade em se con centrar. Só sentia medo.

— Trouxe-o rápido... É difícil fazer um diagnóstico logo... As próximas vinte e quatro horas serão cruciais... É o melhor centro pediátrico desta região...

Alice apenas assentia.

Quando o médico se retirou da pequena sala de espera, Alice percebeu que ele alternara a atenção entre ela e mais alguém. Não estava sozinha.

— Você ainda está aqui... — sussurrou a Gabriel. Havia quanto tempo?, imaginou ela.

— Eu achei... Que você poderia precisar de alguém para avisar sua família — justificou ele, impassível.

— Minha mãe! — Ela fechou os olhos. — Acho que não posso falar com ela agora.

— Não devia ficar sozinha.

— Sophie... — Não. Não estava raciocinando. Tentou con centrar-se. — Não deixe Sophie vir aqui. Pode ser arriscado para o bebê. Mas ela vai insistir... — Sabia que a irmã não aceitaria ser excluída, pois era louca por Will.

— Deixe comigo...

Ela assentiu, aceitando a iniciativa dele sem questionar.

— Lamento, mas provavelmente vão dar antibióticos profi láticos a todos os que tiveram contato com Will — alertou, o lado profissional se manifestando.

— Pode ficar sozinha por um minuto? — indagou Gabriel. Alice sentiu alguma relutância, mas concordou.

O pai de Alice lhe fez companhia durante parte daquela primeira noite, até que ela insistiu para que ele voltasse para casa. Não ficou sozinha por muito tempo.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — questionou, ao ver Gabriel.

— Seu pai não queria que ficasse sozinha — sussurrou ele, embora Will não mostrasse sinal de que acordaria.

Ele se sentou a seu lado. Alice sentiu alívio quando ele não fez mais perguntas, nem comentários do tipo: "Como ele está?", "O que são aqueles tubos?", "Ele parece tão pequenino", etc.

Eram quatro da madrugada quando receberam mais notícias.

— Claro, o menino não está totalmente fora de perigo. Vamos manter o oxigênio mais um pouco, mas estamos otimistas...

— Ele não vai morrer? — Alice estranhou a própria voz.

— Temos um lutador aqui, Sra. Lynn.

Alice ficou trêmula e as primeiras lágrimas brotaram. Vol tando-se, encontrou um ombro em que se apoiar. Gabriel a abraçou. Por fim, as lágrimas cederam e ela se endireitou.

— Oh, desculpe-me...

Ao afastar os cabelos do rosto, percebeu as mãos trêmulas. Sentiu vergonha dessa fraqueza e não se lembrava por que Gabriel estava lá, à cabeceira da cama de seu... Do filho deles. Will merecia um pai. Como Gabriel. De repente, inequivoca mente, entendia isso.

— Por que não vai dar uma volta... Comer algo... Dormir... — sugeriu Gabriel.

— Não posso dormir! — protestou ela.

— Você não será muito útil se não estiver bem.

Ele tinha razão. Ela fitou o corpinho imóvel na cama.

— Está bem, vou fazer um lanche. Você me chama se... Dali a pouco, obrigava-se a mastigar um sanduíche, sem sentir o gosto. A seguir, lavou o rosto com água fria, mas a medida não suavizou suas olheiras, nem a palidez.

A enfermeira verificou os tubos e apertou um botão ou dois nos equipamentos antes de anotar números indecifráveis no prontuário. Cenho franzido, realizou um exame na criança e pareceu se aliviar.

— Veja como as erupções estão melhores.

Gabriel via que as bolhas no corpo da criança não tinham piorado, até tinham diminuído nas últimas horas.

— Por um minuto, pensei que aquela marca de nascimento fosse mais uma bolha — comentou a enfermeira, antes de dei xar o quarto. — Parece uma estrela...

Gabriel permaneceu sentado por vários segundos antes de se levantar e confirmar a suspeita surgida de repente. Reuniu as forças. Dois anos... Como não entendera o significado disso logo ao ouvir o comentário?

O olhar fixo na criança, ergueu a mão para enxugar o suor na testa. Engoliu em seco várias vezes. Apesar do rostinho distorcido pelos tubos, distinguia perfeitamente o formato do nariz, o ângulo do maxilar, a testa.

Nem precisou confirmar a marca de nascença no ombro. Levou a mão automaticamente ao próprio ombro, onde havia uma marca idêntica.

— O que aconteceu? — indagou Alice, de volta. Gabriel desviou o olhar da criança, seu filho, e voltou-se.

— Nada. — E tudo. Não admirava ela ter caído a seus pés! Ela se deteve, insegura. Gabriel estava tão estranho.

— Pensei... Vendo-o aí parado...

Alice afastou os temores. Estava vendo demais na postura rígida do homem. A expressão dele era... Como a de muitas pessoas que não gostavam dos equipamentos médicos.

— Acho que só estou apreensiva. — Will estava mesmo mais corado, ou estaria vendo o que queria? Foi para o lado oposto da cama. — Nem eu mesma acredito ... Obrigada por ficar.

A ironia atingiu Gabriel como um tiro. Alice lhe agradecia por manter vigília pelo filho doente... Seu filho. Era estranho até pensar na situação. O menino podia ter morrido e ele nem saberia!

— Meu pai vai voltar logo e acho que ele não vai conseguir manter minha mãe longe. Você pode ir.

— Quando você soube que não era do seu marido? — dis parou ele, e apoiou a testa nas duas mãos. Ele... O bebê. O filho dela. — Eu nem sei o nome dele! Meu próprio filho.

**Capítulo IV**

Que choque! Ela devia ter adivinhado! Pálida de repente, ouviu um zunido forte, que foi cedendo aos poucos. Quando a visão voltou ao normal, viu que Gabriel permanecia sentado, duro como uma estátua, aguar dando a resposta.

— William. Ele se chama William — sussurrou ela, enfra quecida. — Nós o chamamos de Will — acrescentou, num tom quase desafiador.

Era impossível saber, pela expressão, como ele se sentia por tornar-se pai em circunstâncias tão bizarras.

Em parte, sempre soubera que aquele momento era inevi tável. Só não quisera reconhecer. Talvez, de certa forma, fosse mais fácil assim. Ser forçada a encarar as realidades brutais da vida e da morte minimizava todos os outros problemas.

Alice sentiu as lágrimas brotarem quando Gabriel inclinou-se sobre a criança adormecida. Jamais imaginara que o macho predador pudesse se mostrar tão suave, tão terno.

— Olá, Will — cumprimentou ele, embora o menino não ouvisse.

— Eu ia lhe contar — sussurrou ela. — Quando?

Sem resposta, Alice manteve-se calada. Mas era como se Gabriel não esperasse resposta.

— Eu tenho um filho... — Percebia-se um forte sentimento de encantamento e incredulidade na voz dele.

Quando se voltou para Alice, porém, Gabriel já não apre sentava nenhum traço de ternura. Era todo desconfiança e raiva.

Ela não podia culpá-lo.

— Eu sempre soube que Will não era filho de Oliver. — Não se dava conta da imagem digna que personificava. Só sabia da náusea, do gosto amargo na boca, das batidas fortes do coração.

— Então, restavam quantos candidatos?

Alice podia suportar a ironia, até achava justo. Pelo menos, ele não estava gritando. Detestava xingamentos e gritaria. As lembranças dos últimos meses de seu casamento falido ainda eram fortes.

— Só você. — Ele duvidava de que tinha sido o único?

— Não lhe ocorreu que eu pudesse querer saber que tinha um filho? — Gabriel olhou angustiado para a criança.

— Eu nem sabia o seu nome — observou ela. Envergonhada, corou, porém continuou rebelde. — Como eu explicaria a Will quando ele fosse mais velho? — Os jovens eram notoriamente intolerantes com as falhas dos mais velhos, e ela não suportaria ver o filho envergonhado dela e de suas origens. — Eu queria que Will acreditasse que o pai fora alguém especial...

Gabriel lançou a cabeça para trás, rindo.

— E não apenas alguém que por acaso estava no lugar certo, na hora certa.

Alice suspirou, desanimada.

— Não... Não... Não foi isso o que quis dizer — negou, com vigor.

— Pelo contrário, você parece ter resumido a situação de maneira bem simples. Achou que o destino estava contra quan do eu bati na sua porta — refletiu ele, sombrio.

— Mais ou menos — admitiu Alice, infeliz. Era impossível, pela expressão irônica, imaginar o que ele pensava... Sentia. O que aconteceria agora? O que ele exigiria dela e, principal mente, de Will?

— Achou que poderia esconder isso de mim? — questionou Gabriel, incrédulo, e olhou mais uma vez para o menino. — Ele sou eu.

— Acha que eu não sei? — Alice tinha a voz rouca de aflição. — Mas você teria notado se não tivesse descoberto? — Franziu o cenho. — Mas como... Como foi que você...

— A marca de nascença no ombro. Eu tenho uma, Greg também, minha mãe... A avó... tem uma. Mesmo sem isso, eu saberia — afirmou ele.

A menção da avó deixou-a ainda mais preocupada. Já via uma multidão de desconhecidos exigindo seu filho. Respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar.

— Talvez você percebesse, mas ficaria surpreso com a quan tidade de pessoas que observam a semelhança entre Will e Oliver — contou ela. — Elas esperam ver isso, então, vêem. — Não que o equívoco não lhe causasse desconforto nos últimos dois anos.

— Então, você não sabia quem eu era, nem como entrar em contato, mas quando eu a procurei no outro dia... Você sabia. — Ele respirou fundo e olhou de novo para a criança na cama e baixou a voz. — Por que não me contou?

— E como você reagiria? Minha irmã está grávida do seu irmão e eu... De repente lhe apresento um filho, prontinho para você! O que está errado aqui? Nem eu acredito nisso!

— Alice riu, próxima da histeria. — E por que eu colocaria Will nessa situação, sendo que o pai provavelmente nem gostaria de conhecê-lo?

Ela continuou:

— Além disso, há outras pessoas envolvidas aqui. Meus pais, a avó de Oliver... Ela é muito frágil. Foi ela quem criou Oliver e ficou desolada com o acidente. Olívia gosta de Will. Assim, se está pensando em fazer algum anúncio público... Este é o meu filho, com salva de vinte e um tiros... Esqueça! Eu não vou permitir! Por que você precisa se envolver mais do que um doador de esperma?

Ela conhecia todos os argumentos. Enumerara-os dezenas de vezes. De algum modo, era mais difícil verbalizar com au toridade quando a audiência a fitava com raiva.

— Notei que omitiu o quanto seria inconveniente para você que a verdade surgisse. A viuvinha forte tem mais apelo que a viúva que pula na cama com o primeiro homem que aparece... Imagine as caras de espanto, sem mencionar os comentários. E sempre haverá os crentes em que você sequer esperou que ele morresse.

A medida que falava, Gabriel adotava uma expressão mais e mais sombria. Impermeabilizava o coração à angústia de Alice. Devia estar mesmo constrangida, considerando que ela abalara as fundações de sua vida!

— Além disso, pelo que me lembro, meu envolvimento foi um pouco mais pessoal do que inseminação artificial.

Sem querer, ela desviou o olhar para os lábios dele. Sentindo a garganta seca e os joelhos fracos, verificou a bolsa de soro fisiológico pendurada no suporte.

— Então, talvez tenhamos lembranças distintas do mesmo evento — observou ela, irônica. — Ser pai é muito mais que realizar a cópula.

— Poupe-me dessa ladainha, Alice. Está querendo dizer que não tinha nada além de gratidão sexual na cabeça na noite em que concebemos William? Diria que ser mãe é mais que se submeter à cópula?

— O quê? Não... Mas é...

— Diferente? — sugeriu Gabriel. — Que conveniente. — Então, enrijeceu-se. — Ele falou!

— O quê? — Aflita, Alice aproximou-se da cama. — Tem certeza?

— Ele está mexendo a mão... Veja. — Ele indicou o movi mento da mãozinha junto ao lençol. — Vou chamar a enfer meira... O médico...

— Sim, Gabriel — Alice não queria ficar esperançosa demais, mas não podia evitar a adrenalina que lhe inundava o corpo.

Alice não achou nada extraordinária a rápida recuperação da criança. Will estava magro, podiam-se contar suas costelas, e também mais irritado que o normal, mas, fora essas carac terísticas passageiras, era seu Will. Ou o Will deles, um fato de que não se esquecia, com a presença constante de Gabriel. Nada mais seria igual.

— Ele pode ir para casa hoje?

O médico de aparência cansada sorriu.

— Bem, se prefere ficar...

— Definitivamente, não! Nada pessoal, entenda... — Alice sorria de orelha a orelha. — Preciso ligar para casa e avisar a todos...

Alice sabia como pequenas comunidades funcionavam. Du rante todo o período de convalescença de Will, o pessoal do vilarejo, ao visitá-lo, não comentava sobre a presença de Gabriel no quarto, mas com certeza já especulava. Podia ser paranóia sua, mas tinha certeza de que as pessoas logo desconfiariam da verdade... Se já ,não desconfiavam.

Seus pais estavam aliviados demais com a recuperação de Will para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. E Sophie não ques tionava o interesse de Gabriel no bem-estar de Will, embora Greg devesse ter comentado com ela que o irmão não arredava pé do quarto de Will no hospital. Talvez até Gabriel já houvesse revelado o segredo ao irmão! Não, provavelmente, não. Greg comportava-se da mesma maneira, como se não soubesse nem desconfiasse de nada.

Alice via-se obrigada a admitir que Greg tinha mais quali dades do que demonstrara a princípio. Pondo de lado os com promissos, dedicava um bom tempo a brincar e animar Will, revelando um inesperado senso de humor. Também se sur preendia com a relação entre os dois irmãos. Havia afeição entre eles e, da parte de Greg, havia também respeito pelo irmão mais velho.

— Numa crise, não há ninguém como Gabe — confidenciou ele, um dia. — Quando o negócio de papai estava mal, ele deixou a universidade sem pensar duas vezes. Gabe é um in telectual e sei que foi difícil para ele largar a vida acadêmica. É por isso que não quero que Sophie perca a chance — afirmou, preocupado. — Eu... Eu não sou o tipo cerebral.

— Nem eu. — Trocaram um sorriso camarada. Estava quase gostando do rapaz! — O que aconteceu... Com o negócio de seu pai?

— Oh, Gabe ajudou papai a arrumar a casa. Foram alguns anos muito difíceis, mas nunca olharam para trás. Papai se aposentou há pouco e Gabe é o chefão agora.

— Você se importa? — Alice não continha a curiosidade. Estavam numa situação capaz de gerar muito ciúme e res sentimento. Era significativo não ver sinal de antagonismo entre eles.

— Oh, não! — exclamou Greg, rindo. — Sou preguiçoso demais para competir com Gabe. E esse é o consenso geral, de qualquer forma.

— Gabe... Gabriel diz isso?

— Não, mais papai e mamãe dizem. Gabe coloca muita fé em mim... Principalmente, considerando... — Ele se deteve e a encarou antes de continuar. — Eu andei com um pessoal marginal... Bebida... Drogas... Mas não estou mais envolvido com isso hoje em dia — assegurou-lhe. — Gabe me apoiou quando eu mais precisei — acrescentou. — Papai e mamãe teriam morrido se soubessem.

Alice estava chocada, mas considerava melhor o jovem após a confissão.

— Sophie sabe?

O rapaz assentiu confirmando.

— Gabe é um bom camarada.

Alice não quis contradizê-lo. Desconfiava que ele podia estar certo. Por algum motivo, essa perspectiva a deixou inquieta e quase zangada.

Alice arrumava os pertences de Will quando sentiu a pre sença de Gabriel. Tinha sexto sentido quando se tratava da quele homem.

— Ele teve alta — informou Gabriel.

— Já sei...

Alice endireitou-se e voltou-se, encarando-o. Seus cabelos, que precisavam de um corte, cobriam-lhe as laterais do rosto e teve que ancorar as mechas rebeldes na orelha.

Deixou-os crescer para mim, concluiu Gabriel, controlando o desejo de passar a mão nos fios sedosos. Ausentando-se por poucas horas, ele trocara de roupa e se barbeara. Olhando para ele, ninguém diria que não dormira as oito horas reco mendáveis na noite anterior. Estava impecável como sempre, de calça jeans e camiseta preta que lhe salientava o dorso musculoso.

A vitalidade dele era um insulto aos sentidos esgotados de Alice. Não havia justiça no mundo, pensou ela, amuada, pas sando a mão nos cabelos desgrenhados. Já lamentara a péssima aparência pela manhã, ao se mirar no espelho do banheiro da casa dos pais.

— Como puderam contar...

— A um total estranho? — completou ele, seco.

Alice sentiu-se constrangida. Sabia que a trégua fora tem porária, perdurando enquanto ambos tinham um objetivo em comum... A melhora de Will. Agora, Gabriel tinha seus próprios objetivos.

— Foi um comentário casual de uma das enfermeiras a um amigo da família. O que seria mais natural? Não invadi seu território, se está preocupada com isso. Mas, para ser honesto, não foi confortável ficar de lado e ser excluído quando os mé dicos discutiam o estado do meu filho só com você.

Ele falava com calma, mas num tom de alerta, era difícil adivinhar como agiria daquele momento em diante.

Alice mordiscava o lábio inferior, nervosa.

— Mas você não disse nada.

— Havia coisas mais importantes que meus sentimentos. Não ia fazer um escândalo quando a vida do menino estava em jogo.

Alice enrubesceu, envergonhada da própria atitude. Ele fora solidário e, às vezes, ela até se aliviara com a presença forte a seu lado. Era tolice, mas, de algum modo, sentia como se nada de mal pudesse acontecer enquanto Gabriel estivesse ali. Aquela aura de força que ele emanava parecia envolver a todos.

Teria sido fácil depositar confiança nele durante aqueles dias e noites de preocupação, mas Alice se esforçara para man ter a independência. Já não contava com um ombro masculino havia um bom tempo... Não era mais um componente essencial em sua vida.

Encarou o pai de seu filho sem disfarçar a apreensão.

— E agora?

— Você está com medo de mim ou da mudança... De qualquer mudança? — argumentou ele.

— Não estou com medo de nada. Com certeza, não de você. Isso não a impedira de desejar várias vezes naquele dia que

ele nunca mais aparecesse. Mas era realista e sabia que não podia fazer concessões. Por outro lado, não permitiria que Will sofresse só para satisfazer seu instinto paternal.

— Você fica bonita quando não quer cooperar. — Gabriel sorriu, aliviando a expressão severa.

Alice sabia que ele estava sendo irônico. Ela dormira muito pouco naqueles dias e não via maquiagem desde que internara Will. Sem exagero, parecia um espantalho!

— Não está esperando reconhecimento público de sua pa ternidade, está? — questionou, desdenhosa.

— Não sou fã de medidas intermediárias.

— Eu já expliquei...

Gabriel a interrompeu com um gesto.

— Sobre a família. Acontece que sou da família também e, embora não queira ser vingativo... Não vou ajudá-la a perpetuar sua mentira. Não importa quão conveniente lhe seja...

— Eu não menti!

— É embromação e nós sabemos disso — acusou ele, rígido. — Não corrigir a presunção das pessoas dá na mesma. O que você faria quando Will perguntasse sobre o pai? Já deve ter pensado nisso, agora que ele está mais crescido. Não mentiria? Não produziria alguma imagem simpática de Oliver para ele?

O desafio sempre lhe parecera muito distante.

— Eu... Eu não sei.

— Não vê que não há meio termo nesse assunto?

— Você não sabe nada sobre ser pai! — argumentou Alice.

— E de quem é a culpa?

— Você quer ser pai hoje, mas quem sabe se a novidade não se acaba em algumas semanas ou meses? Não quero que Will se magoe... É nele que estou pensando...

— É? Diga-me, Alice, que benefício há em negar a Will o próprio pai?

Ela se sentia acuada.

— Eu posso dizer que você está mentindo! — advertiu. Gabriel nem se abalou com a ameaça.

— Já ouviu falar em teste de DNA?

Alice esmoreceu e levou a mão aos lábios trêmulos.

— Como vamos resolver isso? — perguntou, desanimada, sem encará-lo.

— Na minha opinião, se nos casarmos, fica tudo resolvido. O que você acha? — Ele tomou o pijaminha da mão dela, dobrou-o com cuidado e colocou-o com as outras peças. — Você está boquiaberta.

Ela comprimiu os lábios.

— O que eu acho? — murmurou, rouca. Nunca sabia se ele estava brincando. Ele parecia sensato mesmo dizendo absurdos. — Acho que você perdeu a razão!

— A única coisa que perdi foi meu filho, e eu o quero de volta, Alice.

A mensagem era clara. Ele pagaria qualquer preço, até se casaria!

— Você não pode tirá-lo de mim!

— Isso não seria bom para Will — concedeu ele, analítico. Ela não se tranquilizou com a resposta.

— E se na sua opinião fosse bom?

Gabriel não respondeu, apenas ergueu o sobrolho significa tivamente e deixou-a tirar as próprias conclusões.

— E suponho que você nunca erra — provocou ela. Gabriel esboçou um sorriso ao pensar nos erros mais graves que cometera ao longo dos anos.

— Eu tive minha parcela de erros e acertos.

Alice desconfiou daquela demonstração de humildade. En tão, captou um movimento com o canto do olho e percebeu que não estavam mais sozinhos. O pequeno ser passou por ela e correu para Gabriel. De repente, a imagem pareceu profética.

Gabriel ergueu o menino bem alto, acima de sua cabeça. William depositava confiança nas mãos fortes que o mantinham no ar. Quando voltou à segurança junto ao peito de Gabriel, estendeu a Alice um papel amassado.

— Desenho para a mamãe — informou, do seu jeito infantil. Alice avaliou os rabiscos do filho.

— Está lindo, querido... — Era difícil falar com o nó que sentia na garganta. O trauma daqueles dias a deixara mais vulnerável do que imaginava. Temendo chorar, deu-lhes as costas, para se controlar.

— Vamos deixar a mamãe acabar de arrumar a bolsa, cam peão. Que tal nos despedirmos dos peixinhos? Você quer?

— Peixe... Peixe... Peixe!

A retirada providencial fora coincidência, decidiu ela, sem vontade de reconhecer como Gabriel agia com sensatez.

No corredor, Gabriel e William encontraram com uma mãe e uma menina em cadeira de rodas antes de seguir para a sala de jogos onde ficava o aquário com peixes.

A outra mãe observou-os se afastando e parou à porta do quarto.

— Seu marido é tão bom para ele — comentou com Alice, admirada. — O meu não suporta hospitais. Ele diz que fica enjoado só com o cheiro... — Suspirou. — Esperamos que seja menino desta vez — confidenciou, acariciando a barriga. — Ele é seu único...

— Sim, Will é filho único — adiantou Alice, voltando a arrumar a bolsa.

Após meia hora de frenética redescoberta da casa, William pareceu desanimar-se.

— Ele está cansado. Vou levá-lo para tirar uma soneca — disse Alice, pegando a criança no colo.

— Ótimo.

Gabriel estava numa poltrona, os pés afastados e as mãos sobre as coxas. Observava-os atento, o que a inquietava... Ele a inquietava. Apesar do esforço em manter uma atitude civi lizada, só aceitara a carona dele para casa para evitar uma cena em público. Mas sua hostilidade estava quase aflorando, enquanto Gabriel parecia muito relaxado.

— Já se cansou dele? — questionou, antes de ir para o quarto.

— Não, só cansado de sua eterna desconfiança. — Suspirando, ele se recostou na poltrona e passou a mão pelos cabelos. — Pre cisamos conversar com calma — acrescentou, num tom moderado.

Alice não apreciou a idéia.

— Quero estabelecer algumas regras. — Sentia-se melhor fingindo estar no controle.

Como Will adormeceu, quase que imediatamente, Alice não tinha justificativa para se demorar no andar superior. Com certeza, haveria algum tipo de compromisso que satisfaria Ga briel, pensou, enquanto descia a escada. Um compromisso que não despedaçasse sua vida. Gostava de sua rotina e não queria alterar nada.

Então, lembrou-se da acusação de Gabriel e reafirmou a si mesma que não tinha medo de mudança. Não fazia sentido alterar uma fórmula que funcionava, os três últimos anos foram os mais pacíficos e satisfatórios de sua vida. Não desistiria disso sem lutar!

Adentrou a sala de estar decidida, o semblante iluminado com a nova determinação. Deixara-se intimidar pelo homem, era esse seu problema. Bem, bastava! Sabia jogar duro também!

Alice estacou ao ver Gabriel segurando o cardigã que ela deixara no sofá, apertando contra o rosto a peça de tricô colorida.

Ele percebeu sua presença e endireitou-se. Alice pensou ter visto um leve rubor, mas não podia ser, ele era tão... Impassível!

— Tem o perfume do seu travesseiro pela manhã — murmurou ele, a voz suave, mas o olhar contendo uma intenção ardente.

Alice perdeu o fôlego. Sentiu o corpo entrar em ebulição numa fração de segundo e, espontaneamente, lembrou-se de Gabriel, adormecido, quando o deixara, três anos antes.

O braço musculoso que a envolvera durante a noite perma necia sobre seu lugar na cama. Uma das pernas amarrotava o lençol, a coxa grossa se destacando em meio às sombras. A aurora despontava por uma abertura na cortina, iluminando seu tórax musculoso.

Em repouso, o semblante não era tão rude, os cílios longos adornando as faces, a sombra da barba enfatizando os ângulos precisos do maxilar.

— Era a única prova de que você existia realmente. — Sem desviar o olhar, ele inalou profundamente o perfume impreg nado no cardigã.

— Desculpe-me — sussurrou Alice, sem pensar.

— Por quê?

Porque o abandonara como uma fugitiva. Porque não sou bera lidar com as consequências daquela noite e enfrentar a confusão dos próprios sentimentos. Acreditava que seu com portamento libertino naquela noite fora resultado do choque à morte do marido. Agora, não estava tão certa. Que desculpa tinha dessa vez? Sentia-se confusa e atormentada desde o rea parecimento de Gabriel.

— Não fui muito educada.

— Educada! Está se desculpando por maus modos? — ques tionou ele, incrédulo.

— Pensei em escrever um bilhete, mas não tinha certeza sobre a... Etiqueta. — Ela deu uma risada nervosa. — Concluí que você ficaria aliviado se eu simplesmente sumisse...

Os homens não queriam que suas conquistas fáceis fossem inconvenientes citando o nome e o endereço, por exemplo. Além disso, ele estava tão adormecido que não sabia se poderia acor dá-lo nem que quisesse.

— Despertei desejando-a. — Os olhos castanhos obscurece ram-se e Alice sentiu uma onda de prazer que a enfraqueceu. — Alívio foi a última coisa que senti. — Havia ironia na de claração. — Eu nunca tinha sido abandonado por uma mulher antes. — Havia ódio, bem como desejo no olhar dele.

Alice levou a mão ao pescoço, encontrando a pulsação na artéria carótida. Embora fitasse o chão, sentia o escrutínio de Gabriel.

— Você se reservava esse direito? — questionou.

— Há formas menos ofensivas de se deixar uma dama. Ela mordiscou o lábio.

— E você é sempre o cavalheiro. Estou cansada, Gabriel... Ele ignorou a artimanha.

— Também estou pronto para a cama.

Alice o encarou, incerta. A declaração era ambígua, mas não havia equívoco no olhar. Sentiu a boca seca e a garganta queimando.

— Não é um pouco óbvio demais até para você? — zombou, detestando a própria voz trêmula. — Pensei que quisesse dis cutir sobre Will, mas, quando tem uma chance, só quer me levar para a cama.

— Acho que vamos nos concentrar melhor quando esse as sunto não estiver nos atrapalhando...

— Esse é o seu ideal de sedução?

Alice estava zangada, mas parte da raiva se dirigia a si mesma, porque a declaração vulgar dele se justificava. Também sentia o desejo... Queria tocá-lo, sentir seu cheiro másculo... E não conseguia se concentrar com aquela fome angustiando. Não sabia o que havia naquele homem para estar tão sensual mente desperta. Sentia a luxúria por todo o corpo.

— Will precisa de um pai e você precisa de um homem — resumiu Gabriel.

— Will e eu estávamos bem antes de você aparecer.

— Não é fraqueza admitir que precisa de algo.

— Quer dizer, de você! — Ela riu.

— Na verdade, estava falando de mim. Aquela noite foi boa demais. Não desejei outra mulher desde então.

Alice esperara uma ironia, mas a expressão dele não indicava humor.

— Está me dizendo... Que você não... — Meneou a cabeça, incrédula.

— Por que tão surpresa? — questionou ele. — Quantos amantes teve nos últimos três anos?

— É diferente. — Ela dispensava a comparação. Sabia, por experiência, como Gabriel era ávido sexualmente. Era impos sível imaginá-lo abstendo-se voluntariamente de sexo. Com cer teza, não lhe faltava companhia feminina. — Está dizendo que ficou impotente?

— Não — disse ele, sem se ofender. — Apenas exigente. É difícil acreditar como nos comunicamos bem na cama quando você se recusa a entender o conceito verbalmente. Se passás semos bastante tempo na cama e colocássemos nossos argu mentos na horizontal, nosso casamento teria uma boa chance de dar certo.

Ela não permitiria aquilo! Ele falava como se fosse uma conclusão óbvia.

— Não pensei que estivesse falando sério sobre essa idéia maluca... Hesito em chamá-la de proposta...

— Você não me pareceu uma mulher altamente preocupada com formalidades. Tive alguns relacionamentos antes, mas só os nomes mudavam. — Tratava-se de uma declaração sórdida, e Gabriel lamentou que ela o forçasse a isso.

Alice se lembrou do primeiro encontro deles e ruborizou intensamente.

— Eu não quero, nem preciso de um homem, Gabriel, e não pretendo me casar de novo.

Ele estreitou o olhar.

— Por quê? Porque a perfeição não pode ser superada... — Ele dispensou a idéia repugnante. — Ou a oportunidade não surgiu? — Era um tiro no escuro, tanto que ficou estarrecido ao ver que acertara o alvo.

Ela desviou o olhar.

— Nenhum casamento é perfeito. — Não faria uma palestra sobre a inadequação de casar-se com ele, dentre todas as pes soas. — É preciso trabalhar o relacionamento. — Não precisou encará-lo para saber que parecia puritana.

— Outra ilusão! — desdenhou ele. — Pensei que o seu casa mento fosse perfeito. Pelo menos é o que o pessoal da região fala.

Oliver preocupava-se com as aparências. Às vezes, ela ima ginava que, se não gastassem tanto tempo e energia mantendo as aparências, teriam tido mais chance de resolver seus pro blemas! Ainda se sentia desleal só em pensar assim.

Gabriel já retomava as rédeas:

— Meu advogado está tomando providências...

— O quê? — Alice ficou atónita com a declaração.

— Para o sustento de Will — completou ele, impaciente.

— Eu não entendo...

— Ele é meu filho, Alice. Eu não sou pobre...

Então, ela entendeu o que se passava.

— Nós não queremos o seu dinheiro! — protestou, insultada.

— Acho que, para alguém como você, tudo se resume a dinheiro! Gabriel remexeu o maxilar.

— O que você quer é irrelevante. Não vou ficar sentado, vendo a mãe do meu filho ser forçada a trabalhar...

— Eu não sou forçada. Eu quero...

— Não é ó que Sophie diz. Ela disse que você odeia deixar Will com sua mãe. Disse que você telefona constantemente para verificar se está tudo bem. Ela...

— Ela fala demais — cortou Alice, raivosa. — Suponho que você espera que sua mulher fique permanentemente grávida e só saia da cozinha em ocasiões especiais.

— Talvez não permanentemente — considerou ele, a ex pressão severa de repente. — Não venha me falar de igualdade, Alice. Você não dorme bem. Está magra demais. Precisa relaxar — determinou, autoritário. — Pode me chamar de homem das cavernas, se quiser, mas acho que, num mundo perfeito, uma mulher, ou um homem, portanto, devia ter a opção de ficar em casa com o bebê, se assim quisesse, sem se sentir culpado ou pressionado. Este pode não ser um mundo perfeito, mas posso torná-lo o mais próximo disso para a mãe do meu filho.

Magra demais... Em seguida, ele pediria para verificar o pron tuário odontológico dela! Era fácil entender por que ele propunha casamento, pensou, contendo um acesso de fúria. Tratava-se de um pacote irresistível, a "mãe do filho dele". E pensar que um minuto antes ele quase a convencera de que a queria! Não, Gabriel MacAllister só queria o filho. A mãe da criança apenas integrava o pacote... Um fardo maçante, na verdade.

— Se você não estivesse aqui... Me bombardeando, eu estaria descansando! — acusou ela, irada.

— Se eu não estivesse aqui, você estaria pensando em mim. Alice cerrou os dentes e sentou-se numa cadeira. Adoraria arrebatar aquela autoconfiança.

— E eu... Estaria pensando em você — completou Gabriel, humilde.

Aquilo a desarmou. Ela engoliu em seco e lutou contra a onda de sensualidade que tomou seu corpo.

— E em como roubar Will de mim...

— Eu não quero fazer isso e você sabe disso, Alice.

Ele era tão sensato que ela quis atirar-lhe algum objeto.

— Pessoas como você tinham certeza de que o Titanic não afundaria — comparou ela, amarga.

Ele ignorou a atitude infantil.

— Nós dois queremos o melhor para Will.

— Quem o tornou um especialista?

Ela se surpreendeu ao ver Gabriel se magoar de verdade.

— Eu não sei muito sobre crianças, mas acho que aprendo rápido.

— Deve ter sido um choque... — considerou Alice, mais branda. — Descobrir daquele jeito. — Até então, não tivera a oportunidade de descobrir como ele se sentia com aquela nova situação.

Ele assentiu.

— Pode-se dizer que sim. — Ergueu o sobrolho, confuso. Alice surpreendeu-se com a resposta.

— Acho que em outras circunstâncias, você daria um bom pai — opinou.

— Obrigado... Acho. — Ele não pôde evitar um tremor nos lábios. — Pretendo ser um bom pai nestas circunstâncias, Alice. — Ignorando a reticência dela, tomou-lhe as mãos. O toque era quente e firme. As mãos dela pareciam pequenas contra as dele. Ante seu estímulo gentil, ela se levantou. — Vamos resolver isso. Prometo.

Alice o fitou. Se pudesse compartilhar aquela confiança...

— Um de nós precisa se prender à realidade, Gabriel. Ele sorriu e lhe tomou o rosto nas mãos.

— Mas você é muito combativa. Não desiste quando tem uma idéia na cabeça.

Ela segurou as mãos dele, embora estivesse confortável.

— Preciso verificar se Will está bem — declarou, voltando-se, pois sabia que sua indecisão estava estampada no rosto.

— Eu vou com você.

Alice estacou, alerta com a insinuação implícita. O olhar dele confirmou sua suspeita e sentiu os joelhos fracos.

— Lá para cima? — Fitou as mãos dele, ainda entre as suas. Havia a possibilidade de estar interpretando mal.

Mas a resposta dele não deixou dúvida:

— Naquela direção.

Alice sentiu o coração disparar ante as palavras não ditas.

Se ele subisse também, não desceriam tão cedo... E ambos sa biam disso. Era hora de mostrar-lhe a porta da casa. Seria uma idiota se não o fizesse. O que estava esperando?

Como se não soubesse. Alice desdenhou da própria indecisão. Sentiu vergonha, mas o desejo por ele era mais forte... Quase podia tocar esse desejo... Queria saborear Gabriel. Estava di vidida entre o que queria e o que devia fazer.

Apesar do ar confiante, a espera também dividia Gabriel. Ele podia lidar com a rejeição, embora desconfiasse de que sempre fora afortunado nesse departamento. Se uma namorada quisesse mais do que podia dar... E sempre deparava com essa situação... simplesmente dava de ombros, de maneira filosófica. Mas não precisava de teorias abstratas naquele momento. Se Alice o mandasse embora... Ficaria arrasado!

— Está bem — murmurou ela.

Sentia a excitação no corpo enquanto subiam a escada, com a mão de Gabriel em sua cintura. Não tinha forças para re sistir... Aquilo era loucura!

Ele percebeu seu tremor e sorriu. Nem precisava tocá-la para fazê-la estremecer de desejo. Nenhuma mulher jamais fora tão sensível a ele. Então, pôs de lado a vaidade. Quem estava louco de prazer ali, camarada? Perguntou-se num mo mento de honestidade.

**Capítulo V**

Gabriel olhou para o filho adormecido.

Eu não conheci meu pai e ele não quis saber de mim. Não sou como ele.

Havia desgosto na voz rouca e Alice instintivamente soube que não era a primeira vez que a noção lhe ocorria. A possi bilidade obviamente o revoltava. Compassiva, sentiu dor no coração.

— Ficaria arrasado em saber que eu poderia ser um estranho para meu filho. — Não havia dúvida quanto a sua sinceridade.

Alice arrumou a borda da cortina para interromper uma faixa de luz do sol. Não sabia por que se sentia tão emocionada com as palavras de Gabriel. Devia se preocupar somente com Will e consigo mesma... Formavam uma dupla e não devia per mitir que seus instintos de proteção incluíssem Gabriel. Se havia alguém no mundo capaz de cuidar de si mesmo, era ele.

— Concordo que você tem que fazer parte da vida de Will — admitiu ela, após alguma reflexão, o tom suave.

Gabriel assentiu, como se a concordância dela fosse obriga tória. Continuava observando a criança. Alice sentia como se ele invadisse algo seu, particular. Ao mesmo tempo, inquieta va-se por ver Gabriel tão vulnerável. Da porta, lançaram um último olhar ao filho e deixaram o quarto.

— O fato de eu ter concordado em que você participe da vida de Will não implica que vá me submeter ao seu plano estúpido — esclareceu Alice, assim que passaram ao corredor.

— Que plano?

— Casamento! — específicou Alice, sentindo-se idiota até em pronunciar a palavra. — E só porque estamos indo... Não me interprete mal! — avisou, aflita.

— Está me dizendo que posso levá-la para a cama, mas não colocar uma aliança no seu dedo?

Alice franziu o cenho.

— Não sei por que...

Na verdade, estava desesperada. O que havia naquele ho mem que a deixava tão totalmente libertina? Por que um sim ples olhar a abalava e fazia encerrar as inibições no armário mais próximo?

— Quer que eu a acaricie?

Alice nem reparou na voz dele também alterada, resultado da tensão crescente no corpo. Só sabia que a imagem sugerida a excitava demais.

— Quer que eu coloque suas mãos em mim? — pressionou ele. Ela ergueu o rosto corado.

— Não... — Mordiscou o lábio, erguendo os ombros defen sivamente. — A nível físico, sou fácil. — Era difícil ser meiga, mas parecia a melhor estratégia no momento. Queria dar a impressão de que concordar em termos sexuais não era grande coisa. — Mas é só isso. A questão física logo passa — informou, pragmática. — Ninguém resolve se casar só porque quer...

— Tirar as roupas do parceiro?

Alice prendeu o fôlego, zangada por ele brincar com algo sério. Foi quando ele explodiu:

— Você acha que é a única?

Ela se assustou com a raiva repentina. Aos poucos, ele foi afrouxando os punhos, no semblante uma máscara de ironia.

— Eu a quero também, você sabe. Raios! Claro que sabe! Não fiz segredo disso.

Alice teve a impressão de que ele lamentava o desabafo. Então, Gabriel estendeu a mão.

— O que...

— Chega de conversa — decidiu ele. — Leve-me para a cama, Alice.

— E-eu? — gaguejou ela. Vagamente, esperava que ele tomasse a iniciativa. Ver a bola em seu campo a deixava apreensiva.

— Não estou vendo mais ninguém por perto — replicou Gabriel, muito sério. Sua paciência se esgotava. — Quer que eu a leve no ombro?

Alice nem conseguia rir, com um nó bem apertado na garganta. Não queria pensar, tampouco. Queria agir sob paixão cega, mas ele não estava colaborando! Gabriel ergueu o sobrolho.

— É isso o que tem em mente? Estou vendo possibilidades, mas, no momento, só quero que pegue minha mão e me mostre onde faremos amor.

Fazer amor. Não fazer sexo, nem mesmo fazer sexo bom. Era ridículo, desesperador até, sentir conforto na semântica. Pôs a mão sobre a dele e entrelaçaram os dedos.

— Desta vez, você saberá... Nós dois saberemos que sou eu. Quero que fique de olhos bem abertos.

Alice o fitou, confusa, sentiu a mão apertada. Então, ocorreu-lhe. Era até lógico, de certa forma. Gabriel acreditava que ela fantasiara estar com Oliver na noite logo após enviuvar. Embora nada a tivesse preparado para o que sentira naquela noite. Tudo o que fizera fora inusitado e fora de sua experiência prévia.

— Você acha que fechei os olhos e pensei em Oliver? — Soube que acertara ao ver o desgosto no rosto dele. — É por isso? Por causa do seu pobre ego ferido? — Mas ela queria que aquele momento fosse muito mais! Zangada, soltou a mão.

Gabriel estava determinado.

— Não importa o que aconteceu naquela noite. Só importa o agora!

Então, puxou-a contra si. Ao colidir com a figura rígida, Alice sentiu a resistência diminuir. Segurando-a pela nuca, com a mão livre a acariciava nos quadris e no bumbum. De olhos fechados, fez suas pelves se encaixarem e a obrigou a encará-lo.

— Isto... É desejo, vontade... Não tem nada a ver com ego. Não havia como negar a fome no olhar dele, a maneira arrogante e possessiva como analisava seu rosto. Ao sentir a ereção contra o ventre, ela tentou se desvencilhar. Ele não disfarçava a satisfação, longe de interpretar sua tentativa de se libertar como rejeição!

Alice sentia o desejo crescer, empoçando-se nos seios, no ventre e entre as coxas. Ele tinha razão... Estavam falando basicamente de desejo.

— Meu... Meu quarto é ali. — A rendição lhe enfraquecera a voz fraca. Assentiu vagamente à porta entreaberta logo adiante.

Trêmula, sabendo que fora longe demais, Alice o conduziu para o quarto e fechou a porta.

— É dia — disse, confusa, contemplando o cômodo familiar banhado de luz.

— Tinha se esquecido? — Ele parecia divertido, mas não havia humor na expressão séria.

— Hoje foi um dia conturbado, confuso. Tanta coisa acon teceu. Eu geralmente... Não me deito à tarde.

— O quê? Nunca? — Ele sorriu, os dentes brancos cintilan tes. — Pois nunca é cedo demais para fantasias.

— Suponho que você faça a qualquer hora do dia! — desa bafou Alice, logo arrependida do convite à ironia.

— Até com as luzes acesas — confessou Gabriel, indiferente.

— O que está fazendo? — questionou ela, quando ele foi para a cama.

Deitando-se, Gabriel cruzou as mãos à nuca, bem relaxado.

— Depende de você. Sou seu... E creia-me, não é uma oferta que faço todo dia.

Talvez não houvesse regras de conduta nessas ocasiões, mas ele sempre tinha que fazer o inesperado? Como uma mulher podia saber onde estava e, portanto, para onde estava indo?

— Suponho que se ache irresistível — desdenhou, sem mais argumentos.

O olhar fixo nela, Gabriel umedeceu os lábios com a língua rosada. Então, apoiou-se no cotovelo e despiu a camiseta preta com um único movimento ágil.

Alice ouviu a peça cair a seus pés, mas não desviou o olhar... Não conseguia! Parecia hipnotizada por aquele rosto impiedoso. A masculinidade atingiu-a em cheio. Ele era simplesmente im pressionante de se ver... Ombros largos, estômago reto, sem um grama de carne em excesso na musculatura bem definida.

Instintivamente, sabia que sua reação devia-se a mais que um corpo bonito. Suprimiu um gemido de prazer.

Encantada, apreciou o dorso másculo. Mesmo sob a ilumi nação clara da tarde, sua pele era morena. Arrepiou-se ao imaginar a textura... Simplesmente, não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

— Estou solitário aqui... — O tom era de sedução, verdadeira carícia sobre os terminais nervosos de Alice.

Bolas, ele pensa que voltarei a ser a selvagem com quem ele dormiu naquela noite! A idéia de que ainda reviveria a personagem sexy que ele idealizara era assustadora.

— Você pode se aborrecer se eu me juntar a você — alertou.

— Estou ansioso em me arriscar. — Ele deu tapinhas no colchão. — Você é sempre tão difícil de seduzir, Alice?

— Se eu fosse...

Gabriel rolou para o lado quando ela se ajoelhou na cama.

— Nós não teríamos Will.

— É verdade — concordou ela, rouca.

— Não há nada de errado com espontaneidade, Alice. Faça o que tem vontade.

— Eu quero tocá-lo. Ele suspirou.

— Ainda bem. — Reteve o fôlego quando ela pousou a mão em seu tórax.

Alice deliciava-se com a pele quente e lisa, os pêlos sur preendentemente macios.

— É o mais sensato a fazer... — Ninguém imaginaria um relacionamento coerente entre os pais de Will com toda aquela luxúria no caminho.

— Sempre fui uma pessoa prática — confirmou Gabriel, puxando-a pela nuca. Passou a língua entre seus lábios entreabertos.

Com um gemido, Alice deitou-se junto a ele.

— Gabriel! — exclamou abafado, quando ele lhe tomou a boca de assalto.

— Sim, querida? — respondeu ele, indiferente, começando a lhe desabotoar a blusa.

— Você é lindo... — Ela falara com fervor, mas Gabriel não pareceu notar. Concentrava-se nos seios dela.

Alice engoliu em seco quando ele afastou a renda transpa rente do sutiã com o polegar e um mamilo rosado saltou.

Com um grunhido feroz, ele se inclinou sobre ela. Alice ar queou o corpo quando ele abocanhou o mamilo. De olhos fe chados, entregou-se à onda de sensações... Quase não suportava o prazer, mas não queria que ele parasse.

Enquanto ela enterrava os dedos na massa de cabelos es curos, ele movia a cabeça para dar atenção ao outro mamilo. Sugava delicadamente e, ao mesmo tempo, com voracidade. A agonia impedia qualquer traço de constrangimento. Ela aca riciou o corpo dele, sentindo prazer com a textura de seda.

Alice tinha os sentidos no limite, consciente de cada penugem no corpo, da umidade da pele onde ele beijava. Quando ele procurou novamente sua boca, recebeu-o com desejo, como se sua vida dependesse daquele beijo. Mas queria a posse erótica maior. Precisava se render.

— Por favor! — implorou, em agonia.

Gabriel avaliou o rosto suado e sentiu satisfação. Seguran do-a pelos ombros, fez com que se deitasse de costas. Pairou sobre ela, próximo, mas não o bastante para satisfazer a fome que se acumulava entre suas coxas.

Alice lançou uma das pernas em torno do quadril dele e a outra para junto do joelho fincado no colchão, posicionando-se. Então, desesperada, tateou a calça dele até encontrar o botão e o zíper.

Gabriel impediu-a de prosseguir, deitando-se sobre ela. Mor discando o lábio, Alice gemeu ao sentir a masculinidade junto ao ventre.

— Você está se machucando... — Ele olhou fascinado para o fio de sangue no lábio inferior dela e recolheu delicadamente o fluído escarlate.

Alice tremia de desejo quando ele se levantou. Sentiu-se abandonada até que o viu tirando a calça e a cueca de algodão.

Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos e a garganta estava seca. Ele era tão bonito que a deixava aflita. Sentia o coração des locado, com o batimento irregular. Provavelmente, havia for mas piores de se morrer, concluiu, sonhadora.

Gabriel despiu-a com cuidado, provocando-a, acariciando-a.

— Diga-me... — disse ele, junto a seu ouvido.

— O quê? — Ela acariciou seu estômago liso, satisfeita por lhe tirar o fôlego.

— O quanto me quer — completou Gabriel.

Ela acariciou a masculinidade. Ele grunhiu e ela se sentiu poderosa. Estava fascinada com a reação dele, com ele.

— Eu o quero muito — confessou, rouca.

— Onde você me quer, Alice? — Enquanto falava, afastou-lhe as pernas e tocou na área sedosa entre as coxas.

Ela gemeu, aflita, quando a exploração ficou mais íntima, virando a cabeça de um lado a outro sobre o travesseiro.

— Dentro de mim, Gabriel, por favor, agora! — A voz saiu aguda de desespero.

A tortura era intolerável. Alice não suportava mais. Sentia como se fosse explodir de frustração.

— Assim?

— Oh, sim, amor, sim... — disse, ofegante, quando ele a invadiu, liberando as emoções. As lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto quente. Lançou as pernas ao redor dele, puxando-o pelo bum bum. — Só para você... — concordou, ardente, mordiscando-lhe o pescoço.

Ele começou a se movimentar, num ritmo pulsante, carre gando Alice consigo. Ela gemia e gritava palavras sem sentido. Ouvia Gabriel sussurrar algo, mas não entendia, tampouco. Ambos eram parte de uma experiência completa... Total.

Pouco antes do êxtase, ele a obrigou a abrir os olhos.

— Olhe para mim, Alice... Assim. Quero que você me veja quando acontecer.

A expressão dele era de prazer intenso. O olhar brilhava e a pele cobria-se de suor.

Gabriel testemunhou o orgasmo, viu Alice lutar por ar quan do as ondas surgiram entre os músculos de seu ventre até atingir a ponta dos pés. Ele se liberou então, e ela sentiu toda a sua potência.

— Você não pode ficar.

— Não?

Nervosa, Alice vestia o robe leve sob o olhar atento dele. Como fora ingénua em acreditar que encerrava um capítulo de sua vida ao dormir com aquele homem. Não deixara de desejá-lo, ele não deixara de confundi-la... Nada se encerrara. Pelo con trário, o sentimento de abandono dizia-lhe que algo se iniciara.

— Meus pais virão jantar para ver Will.

— E minha presença causará comentário?

Ele se sentou, bonito e completamente nu. Seja apática, pensou ela, sombriamente. Mas não seria fácil ficar imune, avisava uma vozinha interna. Fora muito mais fácil aceitar ir para a cama com ele, achando que era a melhor forma de imunização.

— No mínimo — confirmou, sucinta. Gabriel franziu o cenho, insatisfeito.

— Então, continuo como amante secreto.

— Nós não faremos isso novamente.

Ele imitou a expressão azeda dela.

— Foi mesmo um horror, não? — exclamou, sarcástico.

— Não me olhe assim. Nem erga o sobrolho! — advertiu . — Eu contarei a meus pais só quando quiser.

— Sobre se casar comigo?

— Sobre você ser o pai de Will — esclareceu ela. — Não vou me casar com você, nem com ninguém.

— Com ninguém, com certeza...

Gabriel estreitou o olhar, pensativo. Não era a primeira vez que ela dava essa resposta sempre que ele tocava no assunto casamento. Talvez se assustasse com a idéia de compromisso. Já quase confirmara que sua vida conjugal não fora o mar de rosas que todos imaginavam, mas teria sido realmente infeliz?

Devia ficar contente... Significava que ela não o usara como substituto para o marido... Mas a noção surtia o efeito contrário. O que o camarada fizera com ela?, imaginou, zangado. O vilão estava morto, assim, a menos que Alice lhe contasse, conti nuaria sem saber.

— Você não tem que dar palpite — rebatia ela, irritada. Ele sorriu com a resposta infantil.

— Quer apostar? — desafiou.

— Quer parar? — Alice levou as mãos aos quadris, indife rente à demonstração de machismo.

Ele se movia com agilidade para um homem de seu tamanho. Pulou da cama e atravessou o quarto antes que ela pudesse gritar. Pegando-a pela cintura, ergueu-a até ficarem no mesmo nível.

— Faremos amor, Alice, quando e onde eu quiser. — Seu olhar brilhava de confiança arrogante.

— E quanto ao que eu quero?

— Ou quando e onde você quiser — concedeu ele, tranquilo.

— Você é arrogante e eu não gosto de altura. — Apesar do tom desafiador, ela se sentia fraca e sem fôlego devido à excitação.

— Então, segure firme, querida.

Alice obedeceu... E ele a beijou de forma possessiva.

— Se não se casar comigo, não farei mais amor com você — ameaçou ele, por fim.

Ela tentou demonstrar desdém, mas não conseguiu conter o riso.

— Isso é... É... Chantagem! — protestou. Sabia que, estando tão perto dele, seu próprio desejo sexual suplantava qualquer outro.

— É apenas mais um argumento para considerar — escla receu ele, mordiscando-lhe o lábio inferior. Alice gemeu e sentiu o corpo relaxar. — Basta me desmascarar.

Ela movimentou os lábios, ardente, contra os dele.

— E não pense que não vou desmascará-lo! — assegurou, enterrando as mãos nos cabelos escuros dele.

— Mas não agora, certo?

— Não — concordou ela, fraca. — Não agora.

— Primeiro prêmio! — exclamou Alice, admirando a roseta presa ao bolo fofo. — Estou impressionada.

— Mas não surpresa — respondeu a velhinha. — Eu ganho o primeiro prêmio há dez anos. Provavelmente, têm medo de que eu bata as botas se me desclassificarem — considerou, bem-humorada. — É uma armação — disse em voz alta quando um grupo de juizes passou, rindo das expressões chocadas. — As festas do vilarejo são um ninho de corrupção! — denunciou, mordaz.

— Ou você faz mesmo os melhores bolos da região. — Alice inclinou-se sobre o carrinho de bebê. — Você acha que vovó Liwy faz os melhores bolos, não é, querido?

O pequeno Will sorriu, a boca toda lambuzada de chocolate. A velhinha desdenhou.

— Não acho que meu bisneto tenha muito discernimento. E não acredito na quantidade de bobagens que ele já consumiu agora pela manhã! — criticou.

— Bem, a culpa é sua, vovó — respondeu Alice, com um sorriso. — A senhora lhe ofereceu a maior parte das bobagens.

— Os avós podem mimar os netos, e isso vale em dobro para bisavós. Eu só aviso, Alice, não se aborreça comigo. Aquela sua mãe já me acusou de sabotar os dentinhos de Will. Mulher tola.

— Para onde vamos agora? — indagou Alice, mudando de assunto diplomaticamente. Encontros entre sua mãe e Olívia geralmente pareciam guerra, mas elas saíam ilesas, decidiu, otimista. A mãe era jurada da competição de animais de es timação, o que a deixaria fora de circulação por algum tempo.

— Bem, na verdade, gostaria de descansar um pouco.

— Claro — respondeu Alice, prontamente. Por causa da vivacidade e da tagarelice, as pessoas se esqueciam de que Olívia já completara oitenta anos. Massageou os ombros frágeis da velhinha. — Meus pés estão doendo. Nós podíamos tomar um chá com biscoitos...

— Prefiro comer sola de sapato, querida. Não sabe que Ra chel Mortimer fez os biscoitos este ano? Nem preciso dizer mais nada. Não, acho que prefiro a barraca de cerveja.

Alice reprimiu o riso.

— Como quiser, Olívia — concordou, dócil. Escolheram uma mesa vaga no canto. Alice respirou fundo, identificando o aroma da vegetação misturado ao da cerveja produzida ali mesmo. Sorridente, foi ao balcão, cumprimen tando vários amigos e conhecidos no trajeto. Na volta, ocupada em equilibrar os copos de cerveja, não notou que mais alguém se aproximava de sua mesa.

— Odeio esses copos de plástico — resmungou Olívia. — Parece que Will dormiu — acrescentou, assentindo à criança no carrinho.

Alice tentou disfarçar o pânico ao ver o ursinho gigante junto ao filho e o homem à mesa.

— Ganhei atirando nos patinhos. Não fique assim, eram patos de lata, Alice. E aceito uma cerveja — completou, olhando sedento para o copo espumante.

Alice bufou. De forma alguma consideraria aquela presença uma coincidência. Não quando se tratava de Gabriel. Ele pro vavelmente as observava havia um bom tempo. Ser vista com ele em público era exatamente o que ela queria evitar e ele sabia disso! Podiam ser amantes, porque ela era fraca e não tinha fibra... Não no que se referia a ele... Mas a ênfase era manter o segredo e ele sabia disso!

— Então, vá pegar uma — rebateu, desgostosa. — Aliás, não sei o que está fazendo aqui.

— Estou me integrando à comunidade.

— Sei!

Com a camisa de grife e os óculos de sol caríssimos no bolso, ele não parecia um nativo da região. Mesmo nas ruas do Me diterrâneo, onde os ricos, famosos e belos se encontravam, ele chamaria a atenção. E ali, na festa anual do vilarejo, ponto alto do calendário de eventos, todo mundo o observava e por tabela, a ela também... Só que não gostava de ser o centro das atenções.

— Além disso, estou aqui como representante da empresa. Nós vamos dar o dobro do que for arrecadado hoje para erguer a torre da igreja.

— Comprando amigos e visitando os pobres, Gabriel?

— Chamamos de relações públicas, Alice, e não posso levar o crédito, pois isso é do departamento de Greg. — Ele sorriu. — Na verdade, estou me divertindo.

— Sorte sua! — disse ela, demonstrando toda a insatisfação. Olívia riu e Alice tomou seu lugar, lembrando-se da audiência curiosa. E se ele já tivesse dito a Olívia? Se ele a deixara preocupada...

— Esta é...

— Nós já nos apresentamos, querida — cortou a anciã. — Ele é tão bonito quanto dizem, não é?

— Ele acha que sim, com certeza.

— Alice, vai constranger o Sr. MacAllister! — repreendeu a velhinha, admirando Gabriel da cabeça aos pés. — Embora duvide disso. Ser rude sem punição é uma das poucas vantagens da velhice.

— Eu aviso quando chegar ao limite — assegurou Gabriel, galante.

Olívia deu uma piscadela.

— Aposto que avisa.

Ora, ela gostou dele, pensou Alice, observando-os. Era só o que me faltava!

— Alice sempre o chama de Sr. MacAllister? — indagou Olívia, olhando-a de soslaio.

Alice reprimiu um gemido. Gabriel aproveitou para provocar:

— Não na...

Alice sentiu o suor nas costas. Se ele dissesse cama, ela morreria!

— Na relação cotidiana — completou ele, finório. — Você está vermelha, Alice. Muito sol? — indagou, preocupado. — Devia usar um chapéu...

Ele notou os reflexos mais claros nos cabelos castanhos dela, precisando de um corte. Estava linda no vestido de verão, in suflando-lhe o desejo.

Alice captou o olhar de lobo e irritou-se. Gabriel sorria, como se soubesse que bastava isso para ela se derreter.

Absorta naquele olhar e nas possibilidades que sugeria, ela não reparou de imediato na movimentação a pouca distância.

— É Helen Davey — explicou Olívia a Gabriel.

A exemplo de outros, ele se voltou para ver a ruiva volup tuosa que avançava perigosamente por entre as mesas muito próximas.

Alice franziu o cenho ao ouvir a risada estridente da mulher. Discreta, desviou o olhar rapidamente.

— O marido a abandonou há alguns meses — informou Olívia, olhando fixo na ruiva que se aproximava.

— Que triste — observou Gabriel, atentando a Alice, que estava muito pálida.

— Estou surpresa por ele não ter feito isso antes — conti nuava a anciã. — Não acha, Alice?

— Não sei. — Ciente do escrutínio de Gabriel, ela se inclinou para pegar um brinquedo que caíra do carrinho. O som do rebuliço se intensificava, cada vez mais próximo.

— Bobagem, deve ter visto o quanto eram incompatíveis. Alan Davey era sócio de Oliver e muito mais velho do que Helen. O que ele faz agora? Eu disse... Alice... Alice? — Olívia franziu o cenho, desolada. — O que está fazendo debaixo da mesa? Ou eu não devia perguntar?

Alice ouviu a risada de Gabriel ao se reerguer, corada devido ao esforço.

— Ele foi trabalhar num laboratório farmacêutico, acho. Um emprego muito bem pago — explicou, digna. Não olharia para ele!

— Você recuperou a cor — observou Gabriel, satisfeito. Como não queria olhar para ele, Alice acabou cara a cara com Helen Davey.

— O que está olhando? — indagou a mulher, antipática.

— Olá, Helen, há quanto tempo...

— Sra. Surpresa Lynn! — exclamou a outra, erguendo a taça ao salão. — Descobri alguns fatos sobre a preciosa Sra. Lynn... — anunciou, roçando o nariz afetada.

— Não quer se sentar, Sra. Davey? — O tom educado de Olívia contrastava com a provocação da mulher.

— Eu não aposto nada em você! Olhe para ela, sentada aí como se manteiga não derretesse! — desabafou Helen, só então reparando no bebê adormecido. — Fico doente quando ouço as pessoas dizerem como foi trágico Oliver não conhecer o filho...

Ante o riso estridente da outra, Alice apoiou-se na borda da mesa, prevendo o que viria em seguida.

— Sabem por quê? — Helen Davey agitou a mão. — Porque ele não podia ter filhos. Ele era estéril. E sabe como eu sei? Porque ele me contou... Na cama. Você não sabia disso, sabia, Ally? — desafiou, aproximando o rosto do dela.

Ao ver os olhos avermelhados da outra, Alice sentiu repulsa e pena.

— Na verdade, Oliver me contou — confirmou, tranquila. A mulher se afastou, chocada.

— Ele lhe contou sobre mim? Ele lhe disse que me amou... Que ia deixá-la? — Parecia patética.

Alice engoliu em seco. Aquela mulher era como um cachor rinho que sabia que seria maltratado, mas, não obstante, vol tava sempre em busca de consolo. Esforçou-se para odiá-la, mas não conseguiu.

— Sim, isso mesmo.

Arrasada, Helen foi levada pelos amigos.

Alice pousou a mão sobre a da avó de Oliver, preocupada.

— Olívia... Desculpe-me. — Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para confortá-la após tamanho choque.

— Minha querida, eu sempre soube que Will não era de Oliver — revelou a anciã, gentil.

Alice arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

— Sempre soube?

— Ele me contou quando descobriu que era estéril, mas depois optou por se esquecer disso. Estava muito bêbado na ocasião — lembrou-se. — Mas eu não sabia dessa mulher... Foi só ela?

Alice sentia os lábios trémulos, entendendo que a velhinha tentara protegê-la da mágoa e da desilusão.

— Acho que sim. Por que... por que não disse nada? — indagou, atónita.

—vPara quê? Pelo que sei, você é minha nora-neta e Will é meu bisneto e mato qualquer um que disser o contrário! — avisou, combativa. Voltou-se para Gabriel. — E suponho que você seja o pai!

**Capítulo VI**

Ele não sabia! — adiantou-se Alice, antes que Gabriel pudesse responder. — Ele não podia saber... Gabriel segurou-a pelo pulso.

— Calma, Alice.

Ela o fitou, confusa. Então, percebeu. Ele estava com pena dela... A esposa abandonada. Não suportava isso... Não de Gabriel.

— Sim, sou pai de William — confirmou ele, orgulhoso.

— Você não fugiu à responsabilidade. Isso é significativo, suponho — concedeu Olívia, justa. Atentou a sua mão esquerda. — Você é casado?

— Ainda não.

Alice emitiu um som de desconforto, mas nem Olívia, nem Gabriel se importava com o fato de ela estar morrendo de humilhação.

— Você sabe, claro, que, mesmo sem a contribuição de Helen, logo vão começar a falar — advertiu Olívia. — Quando se olha para você e para o menino, a semelhança é espantosa.

Gabriel olhou para Alice, ainda chocada, imaginando se ela se dava conta de que saíra em defesa dele espontaneamente.

— Não me importo que as pessoas saibam. A principal preo cupação de Alice era a senhora. Não era, querida?

Querida! Que tratamento íntimo! Ela lhe lançou um olhar capaz de congelar o tutano dos ossos, mas ele sorriu, com preensivo. Quase o agrediu, então, e não era uma pessoa vio lenta. Isso não significava muito, pois tomava atitudes estra nhas quando se via às voltas com Gabriel MacAllister!

— Esta é uma, situação difícil — admitiu Alice, tensa.

— Depende de como você lida com isso — observou Olívia.

— Nós vamos nos casar — declarou Gabriel.

— É a melhor solução — concordou Olívia, satisfeita. Alice olhava de um a outro incrédula.

— Desculpem a interrupção, mas tenho algo a dizer. Não vou me casar com ninguém... Nem agora, nem nunca!

— Não está sendo um pouco egoísta, Alice? Ela encarou a avó de Oliver.

— Egoísta?

— Quanto a William? — explicou a velhinha.

Gabriel mantinha a expressão presunçosa. De repente, Alice era a insensata. Preparara-se para o choque de Olívia, para uma possível condenação, mas jamais lhe passara pela cabeça que a avó de Oliver aprovaria Gabriel e a idéia de vê-los casados.

— Aí está você!

— Mãe! — exclamou Alice, aliviada com a interrupção.

— Não sei por que está tão surpresa em me ver. — Janet West aproximou-se curiosa. — Andou tomando cerveja? — Des gostosa, olhou para o copo de cerveja diante de Alice. — Não devia, você não aguenta muito álcool. Olá, Olívia, pensei que já tivesse ido embora. E como está o meu garotão? — indagou, inclinando-se sobre o neto.

— Estou muito bem obrigado, Sra. West.

— O quê? Oh... — Janet riu como adolescente e endireitou-se.

— Olá, Sr. MacAllister.

— Gabe, por favor.

Alice observou enquanto ele lançava todo seu charme. Não admirava sua mãe estar alvoroçada.

— Não tive a oportunidade de agradecer a sua atenção quan do William esteve doente. Tom e eu estamos muito gratos. Não faz idéia do pesadelo que foi, e a pobre Sophie, impedida de ir ao hospital... Ela ficou arrasada. Sempre foi uma garota sensível, sabe...

— Fiquei feliz em ajudar um pouco — comentou Gabriel.

— Mas acho que Alice sofreu mais. — Ally sempre foi muito capaz — concordou Janet, compla cente, e bateu levemente na mão da filha. — Ela é uma pessoa prática. Imaginação é um tormento em situações difíceis — completou.

— Sempre achei Ally muito imaginativa — retrucou Gabriel, meigo.

Alice lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador. Levantou-se, sentou-se e levantou-se novamente, sentindo o rosto afogueado.

— Mesmo? — Janet parecia espantada com o comentário.

— Decida o que quer fazer, Alice — censurou, ante a agitação da filha.

— Eu vou... — Sentada, Alice resolveu se levantar nova mente. Não podia permitir que a cena prosseguisse, ainda mais sem saber o que Gabriel faria em seguida. Já houvera revelações demais para um dia.

Todos olhavam-na curiosos.

— Vou ao toalete — informou.

— Tem fila — alertou a mãe. — É a mesma coisa todo ano — comentou com Gabriel. — Não dimensionam bem o evento — explicou.

— Nesse caso, posso levá-la para casa, Alice — sugeriu ele, gentil.

— Sim, leve. Ally, você parece cansada.

Gabriel levantou-se e postou-se educadamente atrás da ca deira de Alice. . — Cansada, mas linda — opinou, galante.

Olívia estava adorando o espanto de Janet. Mais tarde, a faria saber que arrancara na frente na descoberta do segredo.

Alice sentia-se derreter sob o olhar quente de Gabriel, mas nem por isso conseguia disfarçar a expressão de adoração.

Era só um olhar. Se continuasse com aquela cara parva, todos pensariam que estava... Céus! Que hora para perceber o óbvio. Estou apaixonada por ele... Que estupidez é essa?

Mentalmente, lembrou-se de incidentes importantes e não podia mais atribuir seu comportamento unicamente à atração física. Tudo confirmava sua suspeita. De qualquer forma, era conveniente. Com os olhos arregalados de pânico, jurou que Gabriel jamais saberia.

— Sim, vá, Alice. Sua mãe me levará para casa.

— O quê? Oh... — Janet olhou desconfiada para a filha e o homem alto a seu lado. — Estou esperando Tom vir me buscar.

— Excelente. Eu lhe farei companhia. Está tudo combinado, então. Podem ir, crianças.

Gabriel beijou Olívia em ambas as faces, lançou seu sorriso vencedor à mãe de Alice e tomou conta do carrinho com Will, manobrando-o pela multidão como um profissional.

— Bem! O que está esperando? — ralhou Olívia, vendo Alice parada, abobalhada. — Pegue o homem! Não há muitos que valem a pena hoje em dia...

Janet West concordou enfaticamente. Pela primeira vez, as duas estavam do mesmo lado.

Tentando reunir seus pensamentos confusos, Alice obede ceu... Que escolha tinha? Mesmo sabendo que parecia correr atrás do homem! Era isso ou ter o único filho raptado por um estranho. Bem, não um estranho, concedeu, amuada, lembran do-se de que se tratava do pai do menino.

— Você se comportou pessimamente lá! — censurou, irri tada, ao alcançar Gabriel.

— Você não percebeu a prudência, mulher.

— Prudência! — disse ela, irada. — Minha mãe não é es túpida, sabe.

— Não — concedeu ele, parando para deixar passar a fila de escoteiros. — Ela não é...

— Por que tenho a impressão de que você vai comentar sobre minha família? Diga logo!

— Ela sempre a trata assim? Alice não fingiu que não entendia.

— É o jeito dela — explicou, defensiva. — Ela não quer...

— Dar o braço a torcer, reconhecer que você é forte? Gabriel ergueu o sobrolho, interrogativo, quando ela deu de ombros e desviou o olhar.

— Os sentimentos de Sophie... A sensibilidade de Sophie. Ela parecia nem se lembrar de que você é a mãe de Will. — Olhou rapidamente para a criança adormecida. — De que você o carregou por nove meses. Pelo menos, é o que presumo... — Encarou-a, percebendo que desconhecia os detalhes do nasci mento. — Você o carregou por nove meses, não é? Ou ele nasceu antes do tempo?

Alice não revelaria sobre seu temor no início, algo que ela mesma queria esquecer.

— Não. O trabalho de parto foi longo — comentou, tranqüila. — Mas constante. — Ora, conversar com Gabriel MacAllister sobre o nascimento de seu filho era bizarro.

— Quando diz longo...

Ela franziu o cenho com a curiosidade dele. Não podia estar realmente interessado...

— Vinte e quatro horas, mais ou menos.

Ele suspirou e arregalou os olhos. Constante, ela disse! Não sabia nada de partos, exceto que causavam muita dor. Saber que ela passara por aquilo sozinha, ou melhor, sem ele, o abor recia. Não devia ter presumido que ela tomava pílula. Devia ter previsto. Devia, ao menos, ter considerado a possibilidade de tê-la engravidado!

— Acho que estamos no caminho dessas pessoas, Gabriel... Ele não entendeu. Uma família tentava passar por ele, uma figura de tamanho considerável no meio da passagem.

— Desculpe-me. — Ele colocou o carrinho de lado. — Você não estava... Sozinha? — indagou, sem jeito.

— Bem, minha mãe me acompanhou um pouco, mas ficou preocupada demais para permanecer... — Aparentemente, Janet guardava lembranças traumáticas de seus partos.

— Aposto que, quando Sophie der a luz, ela não vai se retirar com alguma desculpa esfarrapada.

Alice não respondeu, de acordo com a observação.

— Não se preocupe. Da próxima vez, você não estará sozinha. Gabriel avançou pelo estacionamento no terreno ao lado da igreja. O dia estava quente. Chegaram ao carro.

— Não estarei sozinha! — protestou ela, quando se recuperou do choque. — Da próxima vez! — Tinha a voz bastante estridente.

— Isso mesmo — confirmou Gabriel, sereno. — Andei pen sando que seria bom se Will tivesse um irmão ou irmã.

Alice levou as mãos aos quadris e encarou-o, boquiaberta.

— Andou pensando?

— Naturalmente, vamos discutir o assunto.

— É muita consideração sua — replicou ela, irónica.

— Fui criado assim — admitiu ele, modesto.

— Só espero que a sua insanidade não seja genética, pelo bem de Will. Isso... Isso deve acontecer antes ou depois de nosso casamento fictício?

— Eu sou antiquado — concedeu ele.

— Louco de carteirinha, é mais provável!

— Vou interpretar isso como um talvez.

Alice desdenhou. Sentia o suor escorrer pelas costas. Aquela conversa insana não os levaria a lugar algum. Sua cabeça latejava com as contrariedades da última hora. Não podia estar apaixonada por aquele déspota. Não vou me apaixonar, decidiu, combativa! Viu o rosto bonito e, de repente, entendeu que a revolta era inútil.

— Tudo bem... Pense no assunto. Tenho certeza de que vai achar que é o passo mais lógico a tomar.

— Acontece que não sou lógica! — Se fosse, jamais se apai xonaria por um homem tão enervante!

— Já tinha reparado — retrucou ele, lastimoso. — Você teve uma experiência ruim, mas não deve fugir de um novo casamento. Também há um lado bom.

Ela nem podia defender seu casamento com Oliver, dadas as últimas revelações.

— Nesse caso, por que nunca provou de tais delícias? — Cabeça erguida, mãos nos quadris, ela o desafiava.

— Tive sorte, acho... — Ele ergueu o sobrolho, irónico. — O que quer que eu diga, Alice? Claro, tive minhas namoradas... Meus casos... Mas você, querida, levou o prêmio.

— O casamento devia ser uma parceria.

— É? — Ele deu de ombros.

— Mas isso não existe. Igualdade, só existe no papel — opinou Alice, convicta. — Um dos cônjuges sempre é o domi nante e o outro acaba se comprometendo.

Deteve-se, atónita com o comentário amargo, que fizera sem pensar... Infelizmente, jamais duvidara da capacidade intelec tual de Gabriel.

— Você pode me dominar sempre que quiser, Alice. Sou muito flexível nesse ponto. — Ele lhe lançou um olhar signi ficativo, insinuando-se a nível sexual.

Ela sentiu um aperto no estômago e, mais uma vez, foi tomada por um desejo intenso. Era assustadora a facilidade com que ele a excitava.

— Você sempre tem que reduzir tudo ao mínimo denomi nador comum? — ironizou ela.

— Só porque você gosta de entregar o controle sexual... Porque você sente prazer em ser dominada na cama... Não a transforma em serviçal em outros aspectos da vida. Isso é lou cura. Não estamos falando de subjugação, estamos falando de liberdade... Liberdade para expressar sua própria sexualidade.

Alice engasgou.

— Como você pode ser tão...Tão... Explícito?

Ora, estavam no meio de um estacionamento, onde qualquer um poderia ouvi-los!

— Você me vê por aí dizendo que você tem mais poder sobre mim na cama do que qualquer outra mulher no mundo?

— Tenho? — Alice estava pasma. Então, disfarçou e res pondeu à pergunta: — Eu não sou tagarela.

— Mas ronrona, às vezes — ponderou ele. — Não acho que perdi minha identidade porque acordo à noite desejando-a. — A identidade, não, mas a razão...

— Pare de falar assim — censurou ela.

— Sim, é difícil ficar excitada quando não se tem nenhum controle sobre isso — analisou Gabriel.

— Eu não estou excitada! — berrou ela.

— Bom dia, padre! — Gabriel acenou alegremente por sobre o ombro dela.

Vermelha, Alice voltou-se e não viu ninguém.

— Peguei você!

Irritada, Alice quis se vingar.

— Acho que não podemos aceitar sua carona. Você não tem um assento para bebês...

— Na verdade, tenho. — Ele abriu o porta-malas e retirou um assento novinho em folha.

Alice procurou, mas não encontrou nenhum traço de con vencimento nele. Era incrível, mas Gabe MacAllister podia ser condescendente na vitória.

Will não acordou enquanto seu pai o transferia cuidadosa mente para o carro.

O trajeto até a casa foi feito em silêncio... Fato que Gabriel não comentou até saírem do carro.

— Pode deixar que eu o levo — disse Gabriel, erguendo a criança adormecida.

— Só sob o meu cadáver — resmungou ela.

— Eu não sabia que você era tão emburrada. — Ele a olhava amuado. — Esse tratamento de silêncio...

— Como você não ouve o que eu digo, não vejo vantagem em falar com você.

Nada divertido, ele pousou a mão no ombro dela.

— É você que não está ouvindo — corrigiu, áspero. Fitou os cabelos de Will junto a seu ombro. — Eu quero meu filho, Alice.

A expressão dele não deixava dúvida. Alice sentiu as lágri mas brotarem.

— E onde eu entro nessa equação? — Mordiscou o lábio, arrependida da pergunta. Era quase um pedido de consolo.

— Não há nada de ambíguo num pedido de casamento. Não é algo que eu tenha feito antes.

— Nem mesmo com suas amantes?

Gabriel riu e Alice ruborizou. Ele provavelmente achava que ela tentava lhe arrancar algum elogio falso. Eu nunca me apaixonei antes! Seria ótimo... Falso, mas ótimo.

Se quiser manter um pouco de dignidade, Alice, mantenha essas fantasias sob controle!

— "Amantes" não seria bem o termo — avaliou ele.

— Poupe-me dos detalhes — implorou ela.

— Talvez seja melhor entrarmos antes de continuar a dis cussão — sugeriu ele, empurrando-a gentilmente.

Alice fez café, enquanto Gabriel colocava Will na cama... Como se já fizesse parte de suas vidas, concluiu Alice, obser vando-o subir a escada. Não podia pensar assim. Seria tão fácil aceitar o que ele oferecia.

— Eu desliguei o telefone. Gabriel colocou o café de lado.

— Para me dar toda a atenção? — Isso era mais do que ele sonhara.

— Para evitar ter que falar com minha mãe. Ela e todo o vilarejo provavelmente já sabem sobre você... Nós agora. A rede fofoca é uma forma sofisticada de comunicação por aqui — comentou, amarga. — Pelo menos, não será necessário fazer nenhuma declaração pública.

— Ainda bem que você vê o lado bom da coisa. Alice ignorou a ironia.

— Nada mais de amante secreto?

Ela sentiu um aperto no estômago ante o homem de tez morena. Havia algo hipnótico no olhar dele avaliando seus lábios trêmulos.

— Eu quase lamento o fim do nosso breve relacionamento clandestino. Mas, não se preocupe, vou pensar em algo para manter o tempero!

— Você faz parecer como se nós tivéssemos algum tipo de acordo formal, e não uma... Uma...

— Atração irresistível?

Gabriel achá-la irresistível era uma idéia atraente.

— Não precisa falar assim. Eu sei que só quer se casar comigo por causa de Will.

— Sexo bom nunca passou pela minha cabeça — concordou ele, solene.

— Nós vamos combinar um esquema para que você possa ver Will. — Alice sabia que falava bobagem, mas não conseguia evitar. — Todo mundo vai ver que você se importa com ele — admitiu, constrangida. — Um casamento é uma forma muito dramática de provar que você é um pai atencioso. É desneces sário nos dias de hoje.

Deu uma risada nervosa.

— Quero deixar claro de uma vez por todas que não tenho interesse em me casar com você... Por causa de Will. Espero que isso dê um fim a essa discussão tola.

Gabriel não pareceu se impressionar com a atitude madura e racional. Ela quase gritara, pensou, desanimada.

— Por causa da má experiência?

— Bem, se não consegui fazer um casamento convencional dar certo... Que chance nós teríamos? — questionou Alice.

— O que seria um casamento convencional? Por amor? — Ele ergueu um canto dos lábios, desdenhoso, sem desviar o olhar nem por um instante.

— Eu amava Oliver. E ele me amava quando nos casamos. Mas não tenho certeza de quanto amor ainda restava quando ele morreu.

— Ele não ia abandoná-la pela ruiva, ia?

— Provavelmente, não — opinou ela. — Oliver disse que não. — Mas parara de acreditar nele bem antes de saber do caso amoroso e isso transparecia em sua voz.

— Então, por que...

— Porque não havia motivo para magoá-la, havia?

Não conseguia deixar de desconfiar que a morte de Oliver causara mais dor na amante do que nela mesma. O que isso indicava?

— Imaginei que fosse desmascará-lo — comentou Gabriel, notando seu rosto corado.

— Oh, eu sou tão vingativa quanto qualquer pessoa. Gabriel duvidava, mas ficou quieto.

— Eu não podia desmascará-lo sem correr o risco de tornar o assunto público. As aparências importam, sabe...

— Disseram-me que ele estava bêbado quando beijou o poste... Alice empalideceu.

— Não, não lhe disseram. As pessoas não saem dizendo isso assim. Você andou investigando — acusou.

— Informação é poder. — Ele parecia tranqüilo com seus métodos.

— Para mim, não.

— Você acha que casamento é isso, Alice, poder?

Ela achou a simpatia no olhar mais difícil de lidar que o desdém.

— Ele costumava pular a cerca? — pressionou Gabriel.

— Não, e não foi culpa dele.

— Você o está defendendo! Ela franziu o cenho.

— Um homem não procura em outro lugar se tem o que precisa em casa.

— Ele disse isso?

— Não dessa forma. Oliver... Nós sempre quisemos uma família e presumimos que era minha culpa quando os filhos não vieram. Quando ele descobriu que era estéril... Ele teve dificuldade em lidar com... Ele ficou arrasado. Sentia-se muito culpado na noite em que me contou. Ele queria recomeçar... — A voz falhou ao lembrar-se dos eventos. — Eu estava zan gada. Não queria perdoá-lo. Disse coisas horríveis...

— Como você foi horrível!

Alice ergueu o olhar, atónita com a ironia.

— O camarada queria perdão e você não estava cooperando. — Gabriel resumiu, objetivamente, a situação que ela descre vera. Por dentro, sentia-se zangado e frustrado porque o idiota abusara emocionalmente daquela mulher. Foi sorte ele não ter matado algum inocente no acidente... Aquele bastardo! — Ele saiu dirigindo e acabou se matando. Você não foi responsável, exceto na sua própria cabeça.

— Como... Como você sabia? — indagou ela, abalada.

Ele lhe tomou o queixo, avaliando o rosto meigo ora transtornado.

— Eu a conheço.

— Como pode...

— Eu sabia que você estava reagindo a mim naquela pri meira noite, não a uma lembrança — Ele deu tempo para que ela negasse.

Como poderia? Ele parecia perigosamente próximo da verdade.

— E sei que você faz perguntas demais. Mas posso cor rigir isso.

O beijo fantástico derrubou as últimas resistências de Alice. A única pergunta que restou foi quanto tempo suportaria aque les beijos ardentes. Quando ele a tomou nos braços, suspirou, ansiosa.

— Para onde está me levando?

— Para a cama.

Dessa vez, Alice não discutiu a decisão.

Eram duas horas da madrugada quando o telefone tocou. Alice estava sonolenta demais para impedir que Gabriel atendesse.

O mundo e os vizinhos já sabiam que ele passara a noite ali? Imaginou, não tão preocupada quanto deveria. Se Gabriel pretendia minar sua resistência, conseguia. Era mesmo muito hábil e se infiltrava em sua vida.

Gabriel manteve um diálogo breve com perguntas sucintas. Ela não soube do que se tratava até que ele desligou.

— O que... O que foi? — indagou, temerosa.

— Era Greg. Ele está no hospital... Alice apavorou-se.

— Sophie?

— Um problema com o bebê — confirmou ele.

— Ela... — Não se atrevia a perguntar. Lembrou-se de sua própria gravidez e das semanas que passara no hospital, achan do que perderia o bebê... William.

Gabriel achou que Alice ia desmaiar, mas ela se controlou.

— Eles não sabem ainda... Ela está chamando por você. Alice pulou da cama. Gabriel observou-a retirando algumas peças de roupa da gaveta. Ela já vestia uma blusa quando se lembrou.

— Will! O que vou fazer? Sophie precisa de mim! — Teria que acordá-lo. A perspectiva de levar uma criança de dois anos ao hospital no meio da noite não era agradável.

— Não se preocupe com Will. Eu fico com ele. Alice aliviou-se.

— Não se importa?

— Você não está em condições de dirigir. Um táxi já está a caminho.

— Obrigada por se antecipar.

— Gostaria de levar o crédito, mas foi idéia de Greg. Ele está muito ocupado e me ofereci para entrar em contato com seus pais para contar o que aconteceu. Com certeza, seu pai poderá ficar aqui com Will enquanto eu levo sua mãe ao hospital.

Alice sorriu, agradecida.

— Meu pai vai preferir ficar aqui mesmo. Entende que minha mãe vai fazer perguntas...

— Eu saberei lidar.

Ela não vestiu o sutiã e Gabriel apreciou o contorno dos seios. Chegava a ser indecente excitar-se num momento como aquele.

Só a voz firme de Gabriel a impedia de entrar em pânico. Não poderia ajudaria Sophie se ficasse histérica.

— Obrigada.

O olhar cintilante de gratidão, ela espontaneamente o abra çou e beijou. Quando se afastou, viu-o quase constrangido. Es tava sem camisa... Sem roupa alguma.

Ele pigarreou.

— É parte do meu plano diabólico para me tornar indispensável.

Alice acariciou seu maxilar.

— Está funcionando — garantiu. — Vou dar uma olhada em Will.

Ela andava meio paranóica com a criança depois que vol taram do hospital. Verificava o berço várias vezes durante a noite. Naquele momento, entretanto, não foi o instinto maternal que a levou ao quarto do filho, mas a convicção de que cometeria um desatino se continuasse onde estava... Se já não cometera!

A mãe ficou no quarto e Alice saiu, tentando não perturbar o sono da irmã. Considerou o sono induzido uma bênção, na quelas circunstâncias. Sentira-se impotente ao ver a miséria nos olhos marcados da irmã.

Gabe e Greg conversavam baixinho na saleta.

— Eu sei que você não vai fraquejar... — dizia Gabriel. Alice deteve-se, não querendo interromper.

— Gostaria de me sentir tão confiante — comentou Greg. — Não posso fazer nada!

— Você está aqui.

— Eu sei que fiquei assustado quando soube da gravidez, Gabe, mas... Eu realmente queria esse bebê!

Greg emocionou-se e Alice continuou oculta. Gabriel consolou o irmão por algum tempo.

— Quem sabe? De repente, foi melhor assim, Greg. Ela é muito jovem... Vocês dois são. Terão tempo para pensar em família mais tarde. Um bebê nunca foi o melhor motivo para se casar. Talvez o que sentem um pelo outro, dure... Talvez, não. Desse jeito, pelo menos, não se sentirão pressionados a fazer algo que venham a lamentar depois.

Escondida no corredor, Alice sentiu um arrepio. Que idiota fora imaginando que ele queria se casar por algo mais que senso de obrigação!

O conselho a Greg colocava com clareza o que ele sentia. Adentrou a saleta.

— Bem, você não precisa se sentir pressionado, Gabriel, porque eu não me casaria com você nem que minha vida de pendesse disso!

Os dois se voltaram, surpresos, só para vê-la girar nos cal canhares e rumar ao saguão.

Alice ouviu chamarem seu nome, mas não parou, nem se voltou. O carpete abafava o som dos passos, mas sabia que Gabriel a seguia.

— Alice!

Ela desvencilhou o braço da mão dele.

— A única coisa que lamento é ter permitido que você im pusesse o seu esquema em minha vida!

— Alice, eu não estava falando de nós. Estava consolando Greg. Você o viu. Ele está arrasado. Admito que não fui feliz em minhas colocações...

— Você pode fazer piadas enquanto minha irmã está lá, sentindo-se... Vazia. — Ela estremeceu de desgosto. — Teria sido melhor para você se eu tivesse perdido Will. Bem, eu quase perdi mesmo. — Como alguém podia achar que perder um bebê era bom?

Continuou, irônica:

— Suponho que algumas pessoas têm má sorte. Sem Will... Não há necessidade de se casar com a mãe dele!

— Não é por isso que quero me casar com você, Ally.

— Não? Aposto que vai jogar a carta máxima em seguida. Esqueça, Gabriel, não acredito mais em você. Você nega, mas, no fundo, é igualzinho a seu pai. Não quer uma família, nem as responsabilidades que a acompanham.

Quando ela se desvencilhou mais uma vez, ele não a deteve. Alice passou pela porta de vidro giratória quase cega comas lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto.

**Capítulo VII**

Eu estava nervosa, mas eles foram tão amáveis. — Sophie sorriu para a mãe e a irmã. — Eles querem conhecer as duas! — completou, contente.

A mãe e o padrasto de Gabriel. Os avós de meu filho... Mal posso esperar!, pensou Alice, sorrindo.

— Greg vai me levar para a vila deles na Toscana. Não é maravilhoso? — tagarelava Sophie, entusiasmada. — Contei que a família passa todos os verões lá?

Várias vezes, pensou Alice, os músculos do rosto doloridos de tanto sorrir forçado. Se a irmã repetisse que os MacAllister eram maravilhosos, teria um ataque, concluiu.

— Não achava uma boa idéia após... — Sophie ficou preo cupada. — Mas você tem razão, mãe, isso é exatamente do que eu preciso. — Olhou para o anel de diamante novinho que tinha no dedo. — Quem diria que eu acabaria noiva?

— Eu não diria. — replicou Alice, espontânea demais para ser diplomática.

Janet West olhou-a repreensiva. A Sophie, declarou:

— Sempre soube que vocês acabariam juntos.

Alice deu de ombros, arrependida. Podiam achar que ela invejava a felicidade da irmã. Obviamente, transformava-se numa bruxa infeliz.

Quem poderia prever que a perda do bebê acabaria unindo ainda mais Greg e Sophie? Por outro lado, seu relacionamento com Gabriel mostrava os primeiros sinais de estresse. Melhor des cobrir a incompatibilidade agora do que mais tarde, convenceu-se.

Quanto a Greg, Alice começava a descobrir outras caracte rísticas no rapaz. Ele com certeza não sofria de falta de entusiasmo. Ainda estava zonza com as providências que ele tomara. Talvez se tornasse velha e preguiçosa. O casal já alugara um apartamento em Oxford, onde iria morar assim que as aulas começassem. Mas o casamento ficara para o próximo verão.

— Estou contente em ver que pelo menos uma das minhas filhas não é cínica demais para apreciar os benefícios do casamento.

— Mãe, eu já lhe disse que não quero discutir o assunto — declarou Alice.

— É pena o vilarejo todo estar comentando o assunto. — Janet estremeceu de desgosto. — Nem posso andar de cabeça erguida — queixou-se.

— Com certeza, o noivado de Sophie vai renovar o tema dos comentários.

Janet não entendia por que Alice não queria se casar com o pai de William, um homem tão bem de vida. Passava uma ver gonha atrás da outra perante a sociedade local. Primeiro, a filha caçula engravidava solteira. Logo em seguida, vinha a público que seu único neto não fora concebido dentro do casamento!

Os West defendiam as filhas a qualquer sinal de crítica, mas, no fundo, estavam chocados com os eventos. Pelo menos, Sophie corrigia o mal...

Alice só desejava que a mãe não esperasse que ela tomasse a atitude mais conveniente... Quase comentou que o silêncio e a ausência de Gabriel não ajudavam, mesmo que ela quisesse mudar de idéia... Não que considerasse essa opção!

— Ainda não é oficial... O noivado — observou Sophie. — Não até a festa. Gabe reservou o hotel inteiro, sabe, para os convidados que quiserem pernoitar.

Agora era Gabe. Alice sentiu... Ciúme?... ao ouvir o apelido.

— O hotel inteiro? Parece-me ostentação. Sophie lançou um olhar severo à irmã.

— Eles têm muitos amigos, Ally...

Ela viu a irmã ficar desgostosa, mesmo assim, não deixou de dar outra alfinetada.

— Notei que sempre é assim com os ricos.

— Gostaria que estivesse feliz por mim, Ally.

Alice levantou-se da cadeira, a expressão transtornada.

— Como eu sou idiota, Soph. Não me dê importância. Estou feliz por você... De verdade. É só que tudo parece... Constrangedor.

— E de quem é a culpa? — questionou Janet, indignada. — Poderíamos estar comemorando o seu noivado também. Olívia disse que Gabriel confirmou que quer se casar com você. Embora não entenda por que vocês discutiram isso com ela! Aquela velhinha ficou muito satisfeita em comentar isso comi go, sabe. Não imagina como é desagradável quando estranhos sabem desses assuntos antes da própria mãe.

— Olívia não é uma pessoa estranha, mãe.

— Olívia não foi a única a saber antes de mim. Mas prin cipalmente... Ela teve a audácia de me contar que, antes de morrer, Oliver já andava bebendo demais há algum tempo. — Ante o choque de Alice, Janet interpretou a seu modo. — Eu sei, querida... — Apertou-lhe o braço. — Não sei como ela pode falar assim do próprio neto. Talvez esteja ficando senil?

Era impressionante, pensou Alice. Mesmo sabendo do caso extraconjugal de Oliver, a mãe mantinha a visão idealizada do genro. Isso definitivamente não desculpava o fato de a filha ter concebido uma criança com outro homem. Duas coisas er radas não tornam uma certa, Alice!

— Ele não bebia quando estava trabalhando — esclareceu Alice. — Oliver nunca colocou os pacientes em perigo. — Não acrescentou que temera o dia em que ele começaria a perder o controle.

— Alice, o que está dizendo?

Sophie, notou ela, não parecia tão chocada quanto a mãe, que estava boquiaberta. Ela desconfiava... Não, era muito jo vem na época. Isso era relativo. Até Will, aos dois anos, sabia que a figura grande não estava mais presente em sua vida. Se isso fosse permanente, seria sua culpa? Angustiou-se. Meu filho sofrerá porque fiz seu pai me odiar!

— Estou dizendo, mãe, que Olívia está certa. Oliver bebia demais.

— Ally, ele não... Não ficava violento, ficava? — Sophie fran ziu o cenho, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

O último cravo no caixão de meu casamento de conto de fadas, pensou Alice, infeliz por estragar as fantasias da irmã. Mesmo assim, que ela embarcasse no conto de fadas de olhos bem abertos, decidiu.

— Não, claro que não. Ele tinha um problema, e tenho certeza de que teria lidado com isso, eventualmente. — Fingia uma confiança que nunca tivera, não se sentia bem discutindo um assunto tão pessoal.

— Acho que vou preparar um bule de chá — anunciou Janet e saiu do quarto.

Alice acompanhou a retirada da mãe, preocupada. Ela não era mais jovem...

— Gostaria de não ter contado... — Sua expressão era de autocondenação. — Ela adorava Oliver.

— Nós todos adorávamos, mas acredito que mamãe adore você muito mais — respondeu Sophie. — É difícil descobrir, de repente, que não notamos que alguém que amamos era miseravelmente infeliz.

Alice não pensara nessa possibilidade e ficou surpresa.

— Eu não era infeliz, propriamente...

— Claro que não. Você era passiva. Que mulher não seria com um marido que tinha um caso com outra e que bebia até cair?

Alice enrubesceu. Posto daquela forma, tornava-se uma már tir por ter suportado a situação por tanto tempo... Era difícil explicar para alguém de fora que a situação não se deteriorara da noite para o dia, que fora um processo gradual.

— Houve bons momentos também — observou ela. — E eu não sabia sobre...

— A outra mulher? — Sophie meneou a cabeça, inconfor mada. — Eu costumava rir quando Oliver chamava você de meu cobertor úmido. Ele era encantador...

— Eu sei e ele tinha boas qualidades.

— Você merecia muito mais! — vociferou Sophie. Alice tocou-se com a revolta da irmã.

— Greg disse que eu não devia interferir, que não devia mencionar nada. Mas acho que você tem o direito de saber a verdade... Não, que nós saibamos o que está acontecendo, exatamente.

— Não sei do que está falando.

Alice desconfiava de que não gostaria do que Sophie tinha para contar.

— Sabia que Gabriel voltou da vila na semana passada... Bem, não estava sozinho.

Alice sentiu o coração disparar e mascarou a reação. Sophie considerou o silêncio, um incentivo para continuar. Felizmente, do contrário, Alice teria que perguntar!

— Essa mulher... Bem, uma moça italiana... Estava com ele... A irmã parecia tão infeliz que Alice, se não estivesse tão ocupada lidando com as próprias emoções, sentiria pena dela.

— Bonita, claro.

Sophie assentiu, atenta à expressão da irmã. Alice não pa recia arrasada. Talvez Greg estivesse enganado e ela não es tivesse apaixonada por Gabe. Suspirou, aliviada.

— Aparentemente, os MacAllister conhecem a família. O pai dela negociou bastante com o pai de Greg, no começo. Ela está na casa da família nas montanhas.

Não era preciso ser gênio para deduzir que a bela italiana não ficara sozinha! Alice manteve a expressão neutra.

— Greg diz que Rosanna e Gabe sempre foram amigos, mas sem romance... — comentou Sophie.

Até agora.

— Ele não parecia interessado... Mas ela ficou atrás dele, servindo-o como se ele fosse incapaz de erguer uma xícara. Apoie-se em mira, Gabe... — imitou ela, adotando um sotaque italiano. — Você não devia fazer esforço, querido... Acho que ela queria poupá-lo para mais tarde! — observou, maliciosa, e então arregalou os olhos, arrependida. — Isto é... Não sei se eles iam... Você sabe...

— Dançar rock'n'roll? — questionou Alice, alheia. Gabriel não era o tipo que se apoiava em nada. Talvez com Rosanna fosse diferente...

— Exatamente! Eu sei que ele machucou o tornozelo, mas não significa que é incapaz!

Claro que não!

— Ele machucou o tornozelo? — Nessa circunstância, a lógica lhe dizia que devia se alegrar com a dor e o desconforto de Gabriel, porém, sentiu ansiedade.

— Sim, eu não lhe contei? Ele já está bem agora, até dirige. Bem, provavelmente, essa moça não é nada... Mas achei que você devia saber... Eu quase gostei dela.

Como se eu precisasse saber disso!

— Não é da minha conta com quem Gabriel anda. — Alice riu, descontraída demais, percebeu, ante a expressão descon fiada de Sophie. — Nós não rompemos amigavelmente.

As mulheres caíam em cima de Gabriel. Por que ele insistiria em alguém como ela?

— Aprecio a sua preocupação em me contar. Sei que Gabriel é seu futuro cunhado, mas há assuntos mais importantes em que pensar agora. Por exemplo, o que vou fazer com Will no sábado.

Alice sorriu para a mãe, que voltava de olhos avermelhados.

— Estava comentando que Sophie convidou todo mundo que conhecemos e não conseguirei uma babá no dia da festa.

Sophie sorriu, embora continuasse preocupada.

— Sem problemas. Pensamos em tudo. Muitos parentes e amigos têm crianças e bebês, de modo que haverá uma creche com babás e um berçário. Assim, todas as mamães poderão se divertir até o amanhecer.

— Até o amanhecer é um pouco exagerado. — Alice abafou um bocejo. Trabalhara uma noite a mais naquela semana, subs tituindo uma colega de férias e, mais do que nunca, detestara deixar Will com Janet.

Enquanto Sophie detalhava como seria a festa, Alice per deu-se nos próprios pensamentos, recordando os acontecimen tos que culminaram com o rompimento entre ela e Gabriel.

— Alice?

Com a sensação de já ter vivido aquela situação, ela quase deixou o telefone cair.

— Sim, sou eu — respondeu. Não notara o quanto sentia a falta de Gabriel até ouvir o som de sua voz.

— Você está bem... E Will?

— Sim, sim, estamos bem.

— Sobre hoje à noite. Esperava que pudesse vir para o hotel mais cedo. Meus pais gostariam de conhecê-la e a Will.

— Você contou a eles?

— Algum problema com isso?

— Não... É que Sophie não me disse nada... — Meneando a cabeça, tentou ordenar os pensamentos. — Não tinha certeza de que você ainda queria...

— Nada vai alterar o fato de que Will é meu filho, Alice.

— Já faz mais de quinze dias... Will perguntou de você.

— Mesmo? — Havia emoção e ansiedade na voz dele. Ele amava o filho. Não podia puni-lo por não amá-la.

— Sim, Gabriel.

— Como ele me chama?

— O homem bonzinho — disse ela.

— É melhor do que homem feio.

— Que é como ele chama os médicos... O que demonstra ingratidão, considerando que salvaram sua vida. Will só sabe que eles espetavam agulhas nele, pobrezinho...

— Crianças precisam de continuidade, Alice.

— Will se adapta com facilidade.

— Achei que ajudaria se me afastasse... Sei que era isso o que você queria.

Se ele soubesse o que ela realmente queria... Alice fechou os olhos e pressionou a testa contra o punho. Se ela mesma soubesse!

— Eu estava errado. Sei que não admite a idéia de se casar comigo, mas ainda quero participar da vida de Will.

— O que eu disse, Gabriel...

— Não importa agora. Mandarei um carro por volta das seis horas. Está bem para você?

— Não... Sim... quero dizer, está ótimo.

Ele desligou, mas Alice ainda manteve o aparelho junto ao rosto por um bom tempo.

Alice trancou o portão de segurança à entrada do quarto do filho e desceu para atender à campainha.

— Pensei que ia mandar um carro — comentou, ao ver Gabriel de smoking. — Ainda não estou pronta. — Ajustou o robe. — Já estava, mas Will derrubou suco de fruta no meu vestido.

Ele deu de ombros, passou por ela e adentrou o vestíbulo, apoiando-se levemente na bengala.

— Não importa.

— Claro que importa! Não quero chegar atrasada no en contro com seus pais, e o que você acha que eu tenho? Um guarda-roupa cheio de roupas caras? Nem sei o que vou vestir agora...

— Que tal aquele vestido bonito que usou na festa da igreja, um azul? — sugeriu Gabriel.

Ela o encarou, desconfiada. Ele estava falando sério!

— Aquele era um vestido de loja de departamento e já tem uns três anos.

— E qual é o problema? Você estava linda nele — opinou Gabriel. 100

— Não é adequado.

— Onde está Will?

— Brincando no quarto e espero que não tenha se sujado. Antes que vá lá, Gabriel, preciso lhe dizer algo... Tentei ao telefone...

— Acho que já defendeu seu ponto de vista com eloquência. Não quer se casar comigo... Ótimo! Entretanto, apesar do meu conjunto genético, vou ser um ótimo pai. E um ótimo inimigo também, se tentar me deter.

Ele continuou:

— Não se preocupe, Alice, traição é um fato da vida, só perdi essa noção por um momento.

— Quer calar a boca e me ouvir? Ele piscou, espantado, e assentiu.

— Fale antes que exploda.

A mulher deixara claro que o desprezava como pai, rejeita va-o como amante e ele só pensava no que ela escondia por baixo do robe!

— Fui sem-vergonha naquela noite — reconheceu Alice. — Não há como negar.

— Conheci muitas sem-vergonhas, até dormi com algumas e sobrevivi — retrucou Gabriel. A diferença era que nunca se apaixonara por nenhuma delas.

— Por muito tempo, eu e Oliver tentamos ter um bebê.

— Isso é relevante?

— Acha que eu estaria abordando se não fosse? Não é fácil! Estou tentando me desculpar.

— Nesse caso...

— Imaginei tantas vezes como seria quando finalmente... Bem, quando engravidei... Nem acreditei a princípio... Não podia estar carregando um bebê cujo pai eu nem sabia o nome. Foi como um pesadelo. Mas não podia fingir que não estava acon tecendo... E fiquei pensando... Que provavelmente seria melhor se algo acontecesse e eu perdesse...

Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar.

— Mas era como se meu desejo tivesse se tornado realidade e... Nesse momento, também percebi o quanto queria aquele bebê... Will. Ouvir o que você disse a Greg... Trouxe tudo isso de volta... A culpa. Eu reagi desproporcionalmente... Você querer se casar comigo por causa de Will... Bem, não era como se você fingisse outra coisa.

— Eu não estava fingindo, estava... Você não precisa me dizer isso. — Só naquele momento, Gabriel percebeu o quanto ela se assustara ao ver-se, carregando o filho de um estranho... Que segredo terrível e solitário guardara!

— Nunca contei a ninguém — prosseguia Alice. — Não é assunto que se espalhe por aí... — Seguiu para a escada. — É melhor eu dar uma olhada em Will.

Nunca contou a ninguém?, pensou Gabriel. Contou a mim! Foi atrás dela.

Alice abria o portão de segurança à entrada do quarto. Ga briel viu Will, de macacãozinho azul com camisa combinando, abandonar os brinquedos coloridos e correr para eles.

O menino riu deleitado quando Gabriel o ergueu bem alto.

— Ele não tem medo de nada — comentou Alice, orgulhosa.

— Exceto de palmadas, hein, parceiro?

— Você está sem a bengala!

— Já estou quase bom. A bengala foi só para angariar simpatia. Alice desdenhou, para que ele não ficasse confiante demais.

— Volto o mais rápido possível. — Olhando para Gabriel, tomou uma decisão espontânea. — Fique com... Papai, Will. — Deu um beijo na criança e afastou-se, sem ver a reação de Gabriel ao que ela dissera.

Alice contemplava parte de seu guarda-roupa sobre a cama quando bateram de leve na porta. Gabriel entrou trazendo o filho pela mãozinha.

— Ele estava perguntando de você.

Alice não sabia se acreditava. Ignorando-a, Will subiu na cama. Ela pegou um vestido preto, curinga, usado em qualquer ocasião.

— Vai ter que ser este — concluiu.

— E este? — Ele pegou um vestido azul. — Tem algo errado com este?

— Esse só usei uma vez. Na noite...

Gabriel entendeu imediatamente. Por que ele insistia no casamento quando desconfiava de que ela não guardava uma boa lembrança da primeira experiência? Otima estratégia, Gabe! Na noite anterior, Sophie lhe contara sobre o problema de Oliver com o álcool, ao que reagira com a máxima insen sibilidade. Se quisesse avançar, teria que mostrar tato.

Alice ergueu o queixo. Era loucura se intimidar com um pedaço de tecido. Comprara o vestido de seda desejando que significasse um novo começo para ela e Oliver.

— Eu vou usar.

— Ótimo.

— Só peço um pouco de privacidade. Já estamos atrasados.

— Eu posso ajudar...

— Sim, mantenha Will ocupado.

— Estava pensando no zíper. Eu sou muito bom nisso. Sem dúvida, ele devia ter praticado bastante nas últimas semanas, com a italiana!

— Espero que não tenha tomado meu breve flerte por humildade.

— Também detesto pedir desculpas. Mas você fez com estilo. Acho que podemos colocar tudo isso para trás.

— Ótimo... — disse ela, desconfiada.

— E não precisa se preocupar. Não vou mais atormentá-la com a questão do casamento.

— É bom saber.

— Mas isso não significa que tudo tenha que mudar.

— Está sugerindo que nós...

— Continuemos amantes. Claro.

— Só fiquei com Oliver por não saber que ele tinha um caso, não porque tinha idéias liberais ou por ser compreensiva!

— Acho que não estou entendendo...

— Sophie me contou sobre a sua... A sua... Rosanna! Gabriel franziu o cenho.

— O que, exatamente, ela lhe contou.

— Ela não entrou nos detalhes sórdidos.

— Que alívio.

— Não pretendo ser a sua namorada neste porto! — avisou Alice.

Gabriel reconhecia o ciúme quando ficava tão evidente.

— Está dizendo que quer exclusividade? — Contou até cinco e viu-a explodir.

— Pode apostar!

— Ótimo.

Alice observou-o brincando com Will.

— O que quer dizer com... Ótimo?

— Quer exclusividade... Terá.

— Sério?

— Você está vendo problemas onde não há. Na maioria dos casos, basta minha palavra, não tenho que assinar com sangue — provocou ele.

— E quanto a Rosanna?

— Ela quer o que é melhor para mim — assegurou ele, levando Will ao ombro. — E você é o melhor para mim, Alice.

Alice ficou tão perturbada que levou dez minutos para fechar o zíper do vestido.

**Capítulo VIII**

Isso foi um trovão? — Alice olhou pela janela para o céu nublado, desconfiada. O ar-condicionado do carro aliviava a umidade de fora.

— Parece. Não se preocupe, o carro é o lugar mais seguro para se estar numa tempestade. Estamos aterrados.

— Não está sendo otimista? — desdenhou ela. — Eu não planejava ser atingida por um raio.

— Isso não é algo que se planeja — rebateu ele.

— Estamos na Inglaterra — observou ela. — Não temos condições extremas no clima...

— O que você dizia? — provocou ele, quando pedras de granizo começaram a bater contra o pára-brisa.

— Nossa, que pedras grandes! — exclamou Alice, bem alto para se sobressair ao barulho do granizo. — Nunca vi nada igual. Não vai quebrar o vidro, vai?

— É pouco provável.

Alice sabia que a melhor forma de ensinar uma criança a superar seus medos era através do exemplo. Portanto, não era hora de confessar que jamais gostara de trovões. Aliás, nunca era hora de mostrar qualquer fraqueza para Gabriel! E os relâmpagos! Tentou não se encolher quando um raio iluminou o interior do carro.

— Eu conheço um atalho — anunciou. — Ou talvez seja melhor pararmos e esperar passar...

— Diga o caminho, Alice.

Alice ficou satisfeita com a escolha dele, não queria ficar ali em campo aberto por mais tempo que o necessário.

Apesar da péssima visibilidade, Gabriel não teve di ficuldade em seguir as instruções. O avanço pelas vias locais foi lento, pois ele teve até de sair do carro para remover galhos do caminho.

— O que é isso? — indagou ele, brecando o carro junto a um declive íngreme.

— Um fundo de vale.

Havia um pequeno caudal que parecia mais turbulento do que o normal... Mas Gabriel preocupava-se por nada. Mais alguns minutos e estariam no hotel e fora daquela tempestade.

— Estou vendo — ironizou ele. Repetia-se a situação em que ele e Alice se conheceram, unidos por uma tempestade numa noite amarga. De novo! Isso significaria alguma coisa?

— Se sabia que era um fundo de vale, por que pergun tou? — disparou ela. — Acho que não é o momento de se descontrolar.

— Descontrolar? — repetiu ele, transtornado e deu outra risada.

— Qual é a piada? Também quero rir. — Qualquer um que achasse aquela situação engraçada estava fora de si.

— Vou tentar não enlouquecer de vez — prometeu ele, so lene. — Diga-me, não lhe ocorreu que não é uma boa idéia atravessar um fundo de vale no meio de uma tempestade?

— Não é um rio — desdenhou ela. — E um veio d'água.

— Sugiro, querida, que veja melhor. Alice viu e engoliu em seco.

— Bem, está mais veloz que o normal... Aonde você vai? — gritou, quando ele abriu um pouco a porta. Gabriel saiu.

— Vou ver se está muito fundo.

— Você vai se molhar!

— E arruinar meus cabelos também, provavelmente... — ironizou ele.

— Eu lhe garanto que esse fundo de vale sempre é transponível — disse ela, teimosa.

— Não que duvide de seu conhecimento do local, mas prefiro confirmar por mim mesmo.

É típico!, pensou ela, amuada, quando ele fechou a porta. Ao observá-lo afastando-se, teve uma idéia.

Ele pareceria ridículo quando encontrasse a ela e Will do outro lado do veio d'água. Adoraria vê-lo atravessar a água a pé. Soltou o cinto de segurança e tomou o lugar do motorista.

Alice viu a expressão zangada dele quando o ultrapassou motorizada. Confiante, avançou com o carro na faixa de água estreita. Era uma manobra que realizara inúmeras vezes, em bora nunca num carro tão luxuoso.

O problema era que a água, normalmente rasa, estava mais profunda e a corrente, mais forte do que o normal. O carro foi até o meio do trajeto e parou completamente.

Consegui!

Alice pegou Will. Ele percebeu o nervosismo da mãe e co meçou a chorar. Gabriel os alcançou e bateu no vidro para chamar a atenção.

— Não consigo abrir a porta! — berrou ela.

— Há um galho ou algo assim emperrando! — gritou ele de volta. — Não! Não saia pelo outro lado — alertou, vendo-a passar ao outro banco. — A corrente está muito forte... Você pode cair com Will antes que eu chegue lá.

Alice paralisou-se, apavorada.

— Abra a janela! — gritou Gabriel.

O carro se movimentou um pouco, arrastado pela correnteza.

— Oh, meu bem — sussurrou ela. — O que foi que eu fiz? — Beijou a cabecinha de Will, arrependida.

A chuva entrava pela janela aberta. Alice protegeu o filho aninhando-o junto ao peito.

— Não dá para abrir tudo...

— Vou escrever uma carta ao fabricante.

— Você tinha razão. Está contente? — Às vezes, pensou ela, não acreditava nas bobagens que saíam de sua boca.

Gabriel, com água até quase a cintura, piscou, confuso.

— Oh, claro, estou delirante! Agora, passe Will pela janela.

— Lamento pelo carro — declarou, transferindo o menino para os braços do pai.

Gabriel sussurrou algo para Will, que riu gostosamente.

— Agora você — instruiu ele.

— Eu o quê?

— Passe pela janela, eu vou ampará-la.

— Não vou sair pela janela e, definitivamente, não quero que me pegue aí fora — informou ela, com total falta de gratidão.

Gabriel revirou os olhos.

— Sou um homem paciente, mas você está teimosa demais. Saia já pela janela, Alice! Agora!

— Não precisa ser autoritário — choramingou ela. Abriu mão da dignidade durante a operação constrangedora. — En talei! — gritou, quando os quadris não passaram pela abertura estreita.

— Vamos, padeiruda! — incentivou ele. — Você consegue. Padeiruda! Provavelmente, a afronta fez com que ela trans pusesse o obstáculo.

— Cuidado! — alertou ele, quando ela tentou pisar no chão. Alice ainda não se equilibrara e perdeu o pé, caindo de costas na água. Com esforço, reergueu-se e afastou os cabelos do rosto.

— Bem! — exclamou, sem fôlego. — Vamos ficar aqui a noite toda? — Agarrando a saia do vestido, foi para a margem, amparada por Gabriel, em vista da correnteza forte, embora não muito profunda.

— Lembre-me deste episódio da próxima vez que mencionar a palavra atalho — provocou ele, quando chegaram à margem. — Tome, fique com Will. — Passou-lhe o bebê.

— Não vá para lá! — gritou Alice, ao vê-lo voltar para a água.

— Sua preocupação com meu bem- estar é tocante. — Ele ergueu o sobrolho, irônico. — Não se preocupe, voltarei a tempo de estrangulá-la com minhas próprias mãos.

Naturalmente, ela o ignorou. Tensa, tentou apagar a imagem sensual que se formara, bem como distrair Will, irrequieto, que parecia querer seguir o pai.

Gabriel voltou, mancando, trazendo alguns itens que tirara do carro.

— Tome, envolva Will com isto. — Passou-lhe uma capa impermeável tamanho grande.

— Obrigada. Mas sua perna...

— Não comece, mulher — cortou Gabriel, rude.

Ótimo. Ele não queria solidariedade, então, não teria. Podia ficar com... Com gangrena! Mas Alice não deixava de olhar para o tornozelo dele.

— Tome, vista isso. — Ele ajeitou sobre seus ombros uma jaqueta, que não era impermeável, mas era grossa. — Eu só preciso disto. — Tirou o telefone celular do bolso. — Primeiro, é melhor nos afastarmos dessas árvores. Com meu histórico, sou capaz de atrair raios...

Alice o fitava cautelosa. Ele não começara a repreender, mas era só questão de tempo. E ela merecia. Por que se com portara de forma tão irracional?

Subiram a rampa, para longe das margens arborizadas, en quanto Gabriel falava ao telefone.

— Pronto. Vão mandar um carro para nós e um reboque para tirar o carro de lá. — Estendeu as mãos. — Eu o levo, deve estar pesado...

Alice estava mesmo com os ombros doloridos... Will era uma criança robusta.

— Acho que está zangado. — Olhou para o carro semi-submerso e franziu o cenho.

— É uma pergunta ou uma declaração? Na verdade, estou para lá de maluco. — Isso não descrevia o terror que sentira ao vê-la entrar com o carro no rio. Achava que a reação devia-se ao fato de ter se ausentado, durante a viagem à Itália, mas sabia que era mais que isso. Aterrorizara-se com a possibilidade remota de perder sua recém-descoberta família.

— Geralmente, não fica tão fundo...

— Foi o que você disse. — Já não sentia vontade de es trangulá-la. Tinha outras vontades...

Ela suspirou, em rendição.

— Tudo bem, desculpe-me... Lamento ter jogado seu carro no veio d'água.

— Rio — corrigiu ele.

— Rio — concordou ela, com dificuldade. — Pagarei pelo prejuízo.

— Pelo smoking também... E os sapatos... — negociou ele, olhando para o que restava de seu traje.

— Também.

Ele assobiou e Will se divertiu.

— Pode ser uma soma considerável... — Assobiou mais uma vez.

Envolto na capa impermeável, Will olhava para o pai com adoração. Tal mãe, tal filho, concluiu Alice, desanimada.

— E você está tão comprometido financeiramente que precisa de restituição imediata.

— Na semana que vem está bom — sugeriu Gabriel.

— Ótimo. — Parecia até que previa uma chantagem.

— Tudo acertado, então. Ela cruzou os braços.

— Não fique tão amuada... Você tinha razão. Eu ia...

— Ia o quê? — indagou ela.

— Pedir pagamento em espécie. Mas é difícil calcular quan tas... Prestações, se está me entendendo.

Ela entendia.

— Não seja delicado por minha causa.

— Quantas vezes vale um carro de luxo? Isso mesmo, bata o pé — aprovou ele. — Nada melhor do que manter a circulação do sangue. Na verdade, vou me juntar a você...

Gabriel aproximou-se, para encanto de Will, e iniciou uma dança de guerra improvisada.

— Você é nojento, rude e vulgar! — protestou Alice. Bonito, selvagem e espantoso, queria dizer.

Gabriel deteve-se, embora a risada de Will fosse um in centivo. Sorriu largo. A situação bizarra fez com que ela... Sorrisse também. De repente, estavam os três rindo. Will entre os dois.

— Não sei por que fiz isso — lamuriou-se Alice. — Normal mente não sou... Você me deixa...

— Um pouco louca? — sugeriu ele. — Bem-vinda ao clube. Um trovão quebrou o encanto e Alice sobressaltou-se.

— Por acaso, tem medo de trovão? — indagou ele, sentindo-a trêmula em seus braços.

— Ora, como você é perspicaz — murmurou ela, admirada. — Prefiro passar as tempestades em locais bem seguros — justificou.

— Não vê algo de estimulante nos elementos naturais?

— Não, nada!

— Nem um pouquinho?

Alice suspirou. Gabriel ajeitou melhor Will, que adormecera, e tomou o queixo de Alice com a mão livre.

— Acho que devíamos morar juntos.

Alice nem reparou no tom urgente da declaração. Estava meio entorpecida.

— Pensei que tivesse desistido da idéia de casamento — ponderou.

Ele deu de ombros, impaciente.

— Não precisamos nos casar para morar juntos. As pessoas fazem isso o tempo todo.

Como ele podia brincar com algo tão especial? imaginou ela. Talvez não fosse especial para ele, apenas... Conveniente. Mas não quero ser conveniente!, gritou uma vozinha interior. Quero ser amada, acariciada, adorada!

Gabriel ergueu o olhar ao ouvir um barulho. Era Greg com uma caminhonete de tração nas quatro rodas.

— Vocês estão bem? — indagou o rapaz, saltando com um sobretudo impermeável que ia até os pés. — Oh, vocês parecem péssimos!

— Você se lembra de Greg, claro, ele é o diplomático.

— Como conseguiu jogar o carro no rio?

Gabriel ajudou Alice a subir na caminhonete e passou a criança.

— Um erro de julgamento — explicou, olhando para Alice.

— Não sabia que tinha julgamento — replicou Greg, insta lando-se ao volante.

— Não foi ele — esclareceu Alice, resignada. — Fui eu. Achei que era possível atravessar o veio... O rio.

— Ora, vejam! — Gabriel deu um tapa na própria testa. — Eu estava tentando ser cavalheiro.

— Sou responsável por meus atos, obrigada.

— Eu também — rebateu Gabriel, voltando-se para ver o rosto angelical de Will. — Se me deixarem.

Greg não parecia entender o que se passava.

— Tenho instruções para levá-lo o mais rápido possível. Rosanna ficou aflita quando dissemos que você estava enca lhado no rio.

Gabriel levou a mão à cabeça e gemeu.

— Devia ter imaginado. Pobre Rosanna. Acelera, Greg.

Imaginado o quê? A amante latina... Correção... A bela aman te latina teria passado mal se ele tivesse se acidentado? Alice sentiu-se humilhada. Gabriel sequer escondera a ansiedade em voltar para os braços da outra.

— Lamento afastá-lo de seus convidados, Gabriel — retru cou, orgulhosa.

Ao perceber o tom, ele a encarou.

— Fui buscar você e Will porque queria estar com vocês.

— Claro que queria! — concordou ela, rindo. — Nós somos um pacote.

Caso contrário, ela seria apenas mais um arranhão no poste da cama.

— O que quer dizer? — desafiou ele. O que tinha que fazer? Entregar-lhe o coração numa bandeja de prata?

Greg pigarreou e Gabriel irritou-se.

— Você quer dizer alguma coisa?

— Não... Não, eu. Eu nem estou aqui.

— Apesar dos comentários... Eu não estou dormindo com Rosanna — disse ele ao irmão.

Alice riu.

— Não há dúvida, considerando suas olheiras... Gabriel remexeu o maxilar.

— Você está com ciúme — concluiu. Alice empalideceu.

— Só em sonho! — desdenhou. — Não me importo se você mantém um harém, seu... Seu casanova!

Gabriel franziu o cenho e tapou o ouvido.

— Se o volume indica desinteresse, acredito em você — replicou. — Vai acordar Will com tanto desinteresse. E, apenas para sua informação, se ando sem sono é por sua causa e sua intransigência.

Greg assobiou, aliviado.

— Chegamos — anunciou, estacionando na entrada coberta do hotel de campo.

Como não esperava atenção, não se chocou ao vê-los ainda discutindo, como se não estivesse ali.

— Intransigência ocorre quando uma pessoa não concorda com os seus planos!

— Já me dei mal fazendo as coisas do seu modo!

— O mais triste é que ele acredita nisso! — ironizava Alice.

Greg não queria tomar partido. Saltou da caminhonete assim que o pessoal a cercou.

— Oh, pobrezinhos...

Gabriel capturou o olhar da mãe, o único meigo e soli dário. Alice sentiu o medo se desvanecer. De repente, não importava sua aparência lamentável. A mulher ao lado da caminhonete sorria terna (e simpatizou com ela imediatamente. Quando Clare MacAllister estendeu os braços, entre gou-lhe a criança adormecida.

Alice mal registrará a presença de outras pessoas quando avistou uma moça alta e voluptuosa correndo ao encontro de Gabriel.

Ele respondeu em italiano e acabou se irritando com as atenções:

— Eu estou bem... Está tudo bem! — Olhou suplicante para a mãe, mas Clare MacAllister não o ajudou:

— Bem, o que você esperava, Gabriel?

Exatamente a minha posição, pensou Alice. Infelizmente, o constrangimento dele não se comparava à sua dor. Vagamente, notou Sophie aproximando-se com um cobertor.

Enquanto a cobria, a irmã sugeriu que entrassem, mas Alice estava paralisada, de olho na moça italiana agarrada a Gabriel. Devia ter em mente essa imagem antes de cair na próxima conversa do rato!

— Mãe? — chamou ele, aflito.

— Não se faça de bobo comigo, rapaz — advertiu Clare, severa. — Rosanna contou-nos o que aconteceu.

O impossível acontecera. Gabriel enrubesceu. Então, pensou Alice, até ele sabia que seduzir uma jovem... Muito jovem... Filha de conhecidos não era motivo de orgulho. Como aquele homem podia ser tão desprezível?

— Não admirava a moça estar tão perturbada!

Os detalhes só a deixariam mais arrasada, porém, de algum modo, Alice não conseguia dar as costas à cena sórdida.

— Acho que talvez Rosanna... Esteja exagerando os aconte cimentos — sugeriu Gabriel, calmo.

Alice estremeceu. Ele ainda tentava se safar, sem sinal de arrependimento. Parecia só um pouco constrangido.

— Acho que não, Gabe, querido, ela tem um vídeo para provar.

Não! Alice ficou boquiaberta. Incrédula, observou a reação dos demais, mas só encontrou tolerância e satisfação. Ou era muito puritana, ou estavam todos malucos! Até sua própria irmã!

Gabriel olhou severo para a garota, que confirmou, culpada. Ele deu de ombros, triste.

— Achei que podíamos assistir mais tarde, rapaz — disse Robert MacAllister, sorrindo e batendo no ombro de Gabriel.

Aquilo era demais para Alice, que se achava tão tolerante e esclarecida quanto qualquer pessoa. Girando nos calcanhares, entrou no hotel luxuoso.

— Nem morto! — ouviu Gabriel responder, antes que a porta pesada se fechasse.

**Capítulo IX**

Sophie conduziu a irmã catatônica até a suíte. — Acho que está suportando bem, Ally. Alice voltou-se, a roupa encharcada projetando gotas que fizeram Sophie recuar um pauso.

— Acha? — retrucou, rindo. Se ela soubesse!

— Sim — respondeu Sophie, franzindo o cenho. — Eu teria ficado arrasada se isso acontecesse ao meu vestido.

— Vestido? — Alice estava incrédula. Ela tirou a jaqueta encharcada de Gabriel. — Não ligo a mínima para o vestido.

— Claro — respondeu Sophie, apreciando a criação dourada que vestia. — Tenho certeza de que podemos arranjar algo para você... E, quanto aos cabelos... Um banho deve resolver.

— Nem comentou sobre as manchas de lama no rosto.

— Eu não vou ficar para a festa — declarou Alice. Sophie deixou de sorrir.

— Não está falando sério! Esta é a minha festa de noivado. Você tem que estar aqui, Ally! Uma xícara de chá — sugeriu, desesperada. — Vai se sentir melhor após uma boa xícara de chá.

— Não estou em clima de comemoração — respondeu Alice.

— Mas... Mas você tem que ficar! — Alguém bateu na porta.

— Gabe! — saudou Sophie, ao abri-la. — Diga a Alice que ela precisa ficar.

— Alice, você precisa ficar — disse Gabriel.

— Você está molhando todo o tapete! — reclamou Alice, hostil, quando ele entrou na suíte.

— Não tanto quanto você — respondeu ele, olhando para a poça que se formara a seus pés.

Alice desviou o olhar ao sentir as lágrimas brotarem.

— Quero Will! — declarou, nervosa.

— Estão cuidando de Will — informou Gabriel, calmamente. — Ele está bem.

— Acha que acredito em você?

— Posso ir ver se ele está bem — ofereceu-se Sophie. Era covardia, sabia, mas não podia lidar com Ally, estando ela tão estranha.

Gabriel não esperou Sophie sair da suíte...— Não está aborrecida ainda com a discussão na caminho nete, está?

— Ainda pergunta? Depois do que eu ouvi aí fora?

— Oh, isso. É constrangedor, claro. Mas não foi grande coisa. Qualquer um teria feito o mesmo.

Só se todo mundo tivesse a moral de um rato asqueroso!

— Constrangedor? — repetiu, incrédula. — Acha constran gedor iludir... Gabriel, ela não deve ser mais velha do que Sophie! — acusou, desgostosa.

— Será que eu entendi bem? Você acha que eu despedacei o coração de Rosanna? E essa fúria toda é puramente altruísta, em defesa da inocência dela? - indagou ele.

Alice enrubesceu. Era típico dele virar a situação.

— Francamente, Alice, a única coisa que a garota sente por mim é devoção ao herói... Sabe, gratidão. E isso também é bastante inconveniente — acrescentou, sincero.

Mas era mesmo muito arrogante!, concluiu ela.

— Gratidão! É isso o que as mulheres com quem honra se deitar devem sentir?

— Sua fé em minha integridade é emocionante, anjo — declarou ele. — Posso entender Greg... Porque ele é meu irmão e um idiota...

Alice viu-se tomando a defensiva mais uma vez.

— E quanto ao vídeo? — questionou, reprimindo um soluço. Por um instante, ele permaneceu parado, confuso, mas logo entendeu.

— Vídeo? Você pensou que era um vídeo meu com... Com... — Riu sonoramente.

— Se não é um vídeo...

— Um vídeo pornô amador... Oh, Alice... Estou chocado! Não, ele não parecia chocado.

— Não sei de que outro tipo de vídeo poderiam estar falando. E, se é tudo tão inocente, por que não queria que ninguém soubesse?

Ele demorou para responder e Alice contemplou as possibilidades.

— Não quero falar sobre isso — esquivou-se ele, por fim.

— Muito conveniente — desdenhou ela.

— Você vai se resfriar. Por que não tira essa roupa antes que eu tente defender meu caráter?

— Aqui? — Ela olhou para a suíte ricamente decorada.

— Claro, aqui. Não há câmeras escondidas... E, antes que pergunte, não pretendo sair.

— Ótimo! — Ela pegou as toalhas e o robe que Sophie reservara e foi ao banheiro, trancando a porta ruidosamente.

Alice levou a mão à boca para aplacar um grito de horror ao olhar-se no espelho. Qualquer homem, mesmo um dominado pelo desejo, como Gabriel, seria capaz de resistir a ela naquele momento!

Embora achasse um banho tentador, apenas lavou o rosto, enxugou o corpo e vestiu o robe macio do hotel. Por último, apertou o cinto e deixou o santuário do banheiro.

— Que rápido.

Alice piscou. Ele também fora rápido. As roupas encharcadas dele estavam num canto, e ele usava apenas uma toalha ao redor da cintura.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — vociferou ela.

— Evitando um resfriado... Uma pneumonia...

— Talvez deva evitar isso no seu quarto, não no da minha irmã.

— Oh, acho que Sophie é muito esperta para voltar sem saber se você já está mais controlada... — Alguém bateu na porta. — Infelizmente, não se pode dizer o mesmo de minha mãe — acrescentou, quando Clare entrou.

— Espero não estar interrompendo nada. — Ela olhou con tente para o filho e para Alice.

— Está — acusou ele.

— Em absoluto — disse Alice.

As declarações contraditórias saíram ao mesmo tempo.

— Sophie disse que você estava preocupada com o pequeno William, assim, achei melhor vir eu mesma para assegurá-la de que não houve sequelas da experiência e que ele está dor mindo. Também dei uma olhada no guarda-roupa e escolhi algumas peças que podem lhe servir. — Pousou-as na cama. — Espero que haja algo adequado nesse pequeno lote.

Alice, espantada com a gentileza, apenas assentiu, agradecida.

— Conversaremos depois, querida — afirmou Clare. — Gabe nos contou tanto sobre você... — Contou? Alice instantanea mente olhou para ele. — Sinto como se já a conhecesse. Não me olhe assim — disse ela ao filho. — Não vou ficar. Devia tomar um bom banho quente. Meu herói relutante — acres centou, com uma piscadela.

— Mãe... — advertiu Gabriel.

— Está bem, está bem. Embora não entenda por que não quer que todos saibam que salvou a vida de Rosanna!

Gabriel fechou os olhos.

— Eu simplesmente estava por perto — explicou.

— E você simplesmente manteve a respiração boca a boca enquanto a água subia até Fabrizio trazer o serviço de emer gência para libertá-la. Não admira a garota olhar para você como se fosse um super-homem!

Tudo se encaixava agora, pensou Alice. O segredo de Gabriel era um ato de heroísmo!

— Não tem nada para fazer, mãe? — indagou Gabriel. — Os convidados estão chegando...

— Vejo vocês mais tarde. Não muito mais tarde, Gabriel. Não seja egoísta mantendo Alice só para você.

De braços cruzados, ele acompanhou a saída da mãe.

— Não terei essa chance, terei? Não, quando minha família entra e sai do meu quarto como se fosse um espaço público!

Alice sentou-se na cama, constrangida.

— Você é um herói! — acusou.

— Nada disso! — negou ele. — Era esse tipo de absurdo que eu queria evitar! Eu simplesmente estava no lugar certo... Ou melhor, eu, Rosanna e o irmão dela, Fabrizio, estávamos no lugar errado, na hora errada. Um leito seco de rio — explicou, relutante. Choveu na cabeceira e, em segundos, a onda de enchente nos pegou. Fabrizio e eu saímos a tempo, mas Rosanna prendeu a perna num galho pesado. Quando não conseguimos soltá-la, Fa brizio foi buscar ajuda... Já que ele conhecia a região melhor que eu. O nível do rio subiu, mas, felizmente, o serviço de emergência chegou a tempo... Com câmeras... você sabe.

— Não gostou de ser celebridade, Gabriel? — provocou Alice.

— Não fui nada...

— Você simplesmente, estava no local — completou Alice.

— Certo. Se quer saber, nunca fiquei tão constrangido em minha vida!

O bom daquilo era que Gabriel não estava apaixonado pela italianinha. O mau era que ela fizera papel de idiota!

— Quando Rosanna soube que estávamos no rio... — pon derou Alice.

— Ela ficou apavorada. Foi Greg sair e ela contar tudo para todo mundo!

Alice gemeu e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

— Devo ter parecido uma... Bem, não vou remoer! O que eu devia pensar? Com ela toda derretida sobre você. Você sabia que eu estava com ciúme! — acusou, lembrando-se de todas as vezes em que ele poderia ter esclarecido tudo e não o fez.

— Pensei em contar, quando nada do que planejei funcionou — confessou ele.

— E o que você planejou?

— Planejei jogar tudo para o alto.

— Indo para a Toscana?

— Mudei meus planos.

— Quando? — sussurrou ela.

— Quando falei com você ao telefone, você parecia sentir a minha falta.

— Will sentia a sua falta...

— Havia a possibilidade de você não me odiar, afinal...

— Eu não o odeio. Nunca odiei, Gabriel. Tentei explicar por que...

Ele se aproximou da cama, ajoelhou-se a seu lado e pres sionou o indicador contra seus lábios.

— Não precisa explicar. Chega disso. Preciso é de uma ava liação atualizada de seus sentimentos para comigo.

— O que posso dizer?

— A verdade. Detalhadamente.

Ele saberia lidar com a verdade?, imaginou Alice, suspirando fundo.

— Eu o amo. Estou apaixonada por você... Doente por você... Sonho com você dormindo e acordada... — Não conseguia parar!

— Bem, agora que já sabe, está bem detalhado? Sei que só quer se casar porque sou a mãe de seu filho, e sei...

— Você... não sabe de nada! — declarou ele, e a beijou.

— Gabriel — murmurou ela, minutos depois.

— Sim?

— Não entendo...

— Você não precisa me dizer. Há três anos, acordei numa cama vazia e comecei a desprezá-la, mas acabei desprezando a mim mesmo por não conseguir esquecê-la. Você me assombrou, Alice. — Ele passou o polegar por seu lábio trêmulo. — Não precisa ficar com ciúme, meu amor, porque, entenda, você é o meu sonho.

Ele continuou explicando o que sentia:

— A maioria dos homens não têm tanta sorte. Claro, tentei me convencer de que a falta de sono naquele momento é que me levou a imaginar o que sentia. Os homens tendem a racionalizar quando se trata de sonhos.

— Falta de sono? — indagou ela, confusa.

— Sim. — Ele relembrou os acontecimentos. — Nós... A empresa... Estávamos enfrentando uma possível perda do con trole acionário. Eu não dormia havia uma semana. Só parei no hotel porque fiquei com medo de dormir ao volante. Se não tivesse parado... Eu tinha bebido um pouco... Muito e, então, você apareceu. Nunca tinha visto uma mulher tão linda. Quase me convenci de que você era uma alucinação. Quando falou comigo, fiquei chocado e quando concordou...

— Em passar a noite com você? — completou Alice. Ele assentiu.

— Parei de raciocinar.

— Eu também — confessou ela. Entreolharam-se.

— Eu a amo, Alice. Quero me casar com você porque a amo, não apenas porque Will é meu filho... Quero ter muitos bebês.

Alice fitou-o, precisaria esclarecer mais tarde o que "muitos" significava.

— Você mencionou a parte do casamento e dos bebês. Por que não me disse... Que me ama? — Se ele tivesse dito isso, teria poupado muita dor. O que importava? Ele acabara de dizer, naquele instante.

— Se soubesse que isso seria decisivo, eu teria dito. Só pensei que...

— Que se me levasse para a cama por uma semana ou um mês, ficaria imune?

— Eu não disse isso, disse?

— Foi uma das coisas mais egoístas que me disse — con firmou ela.

— Bem, de algum modo, só precisei de cinco minutos para perceber que nenhum período seria suficiente!

— Não há nenhuma estimativa de tempo?

— Talvez uma vida. — Inesperadamente, ele a tomou nos braços.

— O que está fazendo, Gabriel? — indagou Alice, quando ele se afastou da cama.

— Tenho meu padrão. Não posso fazer amor com uma mu lher com folhas na cabeça. — Para provar, retirou uma amostra dos cabelos desgrenhados dela e riu ao ser golpeado no peito.

Tomaram banho juntos. Gabriel a ensaboava e acariciava ao mesmo tempo.

— Vai deixar os cabelos crescerem para mim? — perguntou ele, beijando-a na nuca. Naquele momento, ela lhe concederia qualquer desejo. — Naquela noite... Quando você se deitou sobre mim para beijar meu corpo nu, seus cabelos roçaram na minha pele tão... Tão suavemente...

— Qual foi a sensação? — sussurrou ela.

— Como um milhão de beijos.

Ela sentiu os joelhos fracos à confissão erótica.

— Acho que não vou aguentar, Gabriel...

— Claro que vai. — Ele a envolveu com o braço forte e Alice fechou os olhos. — Podemos fazer o que quisermos juntos.

— E se... E se alguém aparecer, Gabriel?

— Quem se importa? — grunhiu ele.

Alice não se importava. Gemeu de prazer quando ele juntou seus corpos e assegurou-lhe que não tinha escrúpulos.

Ela deu um grito quando ele a carregou, envolta numa toa lha, para a cama.

— Olhe a hora! O que sua mãe vai pensar?

— Não se preocupe, ela é discreta e não vai perguntar nada.

— Você é muito egoísta.

— Você mudou de idéia rápido — censurou ele.

— Você é um desavergonhado... Sorte sua eu gostar de você.

— Alguém já lhe disse que você tem um riso cruel?

— Não, você é o primeiro. Agora, apresse-se e me ponha no chão para eu me aprontar. Devo estar...

— Incrivelmente linda.

Alice decidiu não corrigir a avaliação imprecisa. Escolheram juntos um vestido que serviria para a ocasião. O corpete tinha um decote generoso demais para seus padrões, mas ficou sa tisfeita com a saia longa de crepe preta. Gabriel foi para a suíte dele providenciar algo mais apresentável que uma toalha. Quando estavam no salão de festas, ele a puxou para um canto.

— Você não tem dúvidas, tem? — indagou ele.

— Dúvidas?

— Sempre se esquiva quando eu menciono casamento.

— Oh, isso. Mas só quando eu pensava que você queria ser pai de Will e não meu marido. Quer mesmo ser meu marido?

— Aí estão vocês — denunciou Clare MacAllister, com o marido. — Seu pai está esperando para fazer o anúncio.

— Posso dar uma palavra com você antes, pai? Os dois homens se afastaram.

— Fico contente por ter encontrado algo adequado entre as roupas que lhe passei. Você está linda, querida.

— Obrigada. — Alice enrubesceu, acompanhando Gabriel pelo salão com o olhar. — Meus pais já chegaram? Eu devia ir e...

As batidinhas no microfone chamaram a atenção de todos. Alice olhou para a irmã, de mãos dadas com Greg, muito determinada.

— Amigos, acho que todos sabemos por que estamos aqui esta noite. — Houve uma ovação geral de concordância e as pessoas ergueram as taças para os noivos.

Alice sentiu a presença de Gabriel quando ele pousou as mãos em seus ombros.

— Mas acho que vou conseguir surpreendê-los. As pessoas que me conhecem sabem que sou cauteloso com dinheiro, por isso, não é surpresa que tenha decidido economizar uns tro cados, anunciando o noivado de meus dois filhos esta noite!

Espantados, os convidados trocaram comentários ruidosa mente, num burburinho intenso.

Alice não ouviu o resto do discurso, nem notou que todos olhavam para ela.

— Você se importa? — sussurrou Gabriel, junto a seu ouvido.

— Faz diferença? — provocou ela, retendo as lágrimas. Ele riu.

— Não pode se livrar de mim agora.

— Quem disse que eu queria?

— Ally! Ally! — Sophie pulava ao abraçar a irmã. — Isso é o máximo! Podemos ter um casamento duplo no verão! Não seria formidável? O que você acha, Gabe?

— Não — respondeu ele, gélido. Sophie deixou de sorrir.

— Por que não? Você gostaria, não é, Ally?

— Não quero esperar até o próximo verão para me casar com sua irmã — explicou Gabriel, abraçando Alice pela cintura.

— Você não imagina o trabalho que dá organizar um casa mento — insistiu Sophie. — Convites, a recepção, a igreja, flores, carros... E o vestido, claro. Quando você acha que vai se casar... No mês que vem? — E riu da própria espirituosidade.

Gabriel meneou a cabeça, sem desviar o olhar de Alice.

— Na semana que vem... Amanhã...

Sophie não sabia se ele estava brincando ou não.

— Amanhã — respondeu Alice, sonhadora, oferecendo os lábios para um beijo.

Estavam loucos os dois, concluiu Sophie, olhando de um a outro. Maravilhosamente loucos, retificou, com um sorriso re lutante. Então, agarrou seu noivo e afastou-se.

KIM LAWRENCE mora numa fazenda na zona rural de Anglesey, na Inglaterra. Corre quase dois quilômetros diariamente e considera a atividade uma excelente fonte de inspiração para escrever! Isso também lhe dá energia para cuidar do marido, dos dois filhos e de vários ani mais que adotaram. Consumidora fanática de li vros de ficção, agora está igualmente entusias mada em escrevê-los. Ela adora um final feliz!

Projeto Revisoras.

Digitalização: Joyce / Revisão: Geórgia


End file.
